Naruto: Konoha High School
by Chaos Akatsuki 22
Summary: In this twist on the hit anime and manga, Naruto, we find the characters in the modern world. Konoha High School is one of the best schools in all of Japan. Strong NaruHina and SasuSaku. I'm rating this for T because it all depends on weather you want to read it or not.
1. Prologue

**_Prolog:_**

A boy with blonde, spiky hair, and piercing blue eyes, faced his new school. He was an orphan but he always had a smile on his face. He had never had that many friends,  
>and was always disliked.<p>

When he was in middle school, he wasn't good looking, but he was friendly.

He had changed since then. He now had short bangs over his right eye. He also looked good in his high-school uniform. It was a black buisness suit style, with a yellow patch on the right, near his color, marking him as a freshman. He wore black tennis-  
>shoes.<p>

The sun beamed high in the sky.

The boy smiled."Today will be a good day."He ran to the high-school.

* * *

><p>A boy with ravin blue hair looked at the school. He had only one living family member, his older brother. He faced the school with distaste.<p>

His hair was a little longer than the first boy's. His hair had bangs on both sides of his head, but spiky in the back. He wore the same uniform the first on wore.

He sighed."Let's just get this over with."He walked slowly to the school.

* * *

><p>A girl, with pink hair that went down to her shoulders, faced the school.<p>

The girl uniform was a shorl sleeved dress shirt, white, with a black trim. And a white mini skirt that went down to her kneeswith a black trim.

She smiled, for she hoped that she was in the sameclasses with the boy of her dreams. They had been in the same classes since pre-school. Before his family died,  
>they had beenclose friends.<p>

A girl with blonde hair walked up to her. Her hair was down to the mid section of her back, with bangs covering her right hair.

She smiled at her friend."Good morning Sakura."The girl was roughly a couple inches taller than Sakura.

Sakura smiled back."Good to see you Ino."

The two began to walk to school. Smiling and laughing.

* * *

><p>A girl with long black hair walked up to the school. She was shy.<p>

People walked past her to the opening cerimony.

All she wanted was friends, but she was to shy to start a conversation, that people just walked by her. Nobody even started converstions with her.

She just stayed quiet and followed.

* * *

><p>The students meet in the gymnasium. Seats were set up for everyone.<p>

Some people were excited, while others wern't.

The opening cerimony was about to begin. A teacher was walking up to the podium. He had spiky grey hair and a scar over his left eye.

He smiled and began to speak.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

The shy girl found a seat in the back of the gymnasium. Everyone else was busy finding seats with their friends up front.

She looked to see a girl with pink hair and a girl with blonde hair sitting right behind a boy with raven blue hair. They seemed to be talking about him.

She was to busy focuing on others she didn't notice a group of boys walking up to her.

A boy with blonde hair was talking to the guys around him.  
>"I know Shikamaru. That was cool your at the top of the class again."<p>

A boy with black hair tied back into a short pony tail answered."Not realy. It just a drag."

"Ohh come-on Shikamaru,"began one of them. He had a belly that showed he ate most of the time."Your at the top of the class, only matched by Naruto."

"And thats with out trying,"said the blonde boy."I actualy try to get good grades."

"Ehh,"was all Shikamaru had to say on the subject.

The blonde boy looked at the girl."Hey you mind if we sit here?"

The girl looked at the blonde boy. She nodded.

All around, five boys sat around her. The blonde one sat next to her to her right. Shinkamaru sat in front of her. The one with the big gut sat on Shikamaru's left. A boy with red marks under his eyes sat on the other side of Shikamaru. To her left sat a boy wearing sunglasses, who was very silent.

The five were talking to each other. They ignored the girl.

The blonde boy looked at her."I'm sorry, what is your name?"

She blushed."M-My name i-is Hinata Hyuga."

The other guys looked at Hinata. She blushed with all the attention.

The blonde kid smiled."My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Choji Akimichi."

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"Shino Aburame,"said the silent one.

Hinata smiled and blushed. These five were the first to realy notice her.

Naruto looked curiously at her."Where are your friends?"

She hid her face."I-I don't have any."

"Than why don't you be our friend?"Kiba asked.

Naruto looked at Kiba."Great idea man."

Hinata turned to haveNaruto up in her face."So what do you say Hinata?"

She turned a very bright red, but said,"T-thank you."

Everyone but Shikamaru, who was sleeping, and Shino smiled. These were her first real friends.

* * *

><p>The boy with raven blue hair listened to the two girls behind him.<em> Why are they talking about me?<em> he though.

Ino, the blonde girl, was talking."Hes so cute, even with his evil glare."

Sakura laughed."Everything about him is cool and mysterious."

"You think I have a chance with him?"Ino asked.

Sakura shoke her head."I've known him longer."

"I still have a good chance though,"Ino stated.

Sakura thought for a second."Small chance, but yes."

Ino smiled and made a sign of good luck."Then I can win his heart."

The boy sighed, making the girls blush and look at him. _This is so annoying_, he thought.

The teacher was about to begin his speech.

The teacher began to speak."Welcome, students, to another year at Konoha High. We all give you the best. To freshmen, welcome to your first year. These we hope will be some of the best years of your lives. To seniors, we wish the best in your futures..."And so he went.

* * *

><p>After the opening cerimony, the students went to see what classes they were in this year.<p>

Hinata followed Naruto, who was talking to Kiba, and the others. She kept her eyes fixed on Naruto.

When they reached the papers telling you what classes you would be in, Naruto told them what classes they were in.

"Cool. I'm in class 1-A,"annonced Naruto.

He went throught the list and said,"Hinata Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Kibia Inuauka. We are all in the same class."

The others looked to see Choji and Shino. They had depressed looks on their faces.

Hinata asked them,"C-Choji, S-Shino, a-are you okay?"

Choji sighed."We aren't in the same classes."

Shino nodded.

Naruto looked at the other classes."Sorry guys, your in Class 1-B."

The two sighed again.

Kiba started saying franticly,"Don't worry. We can always eat lunch together."

At least Choji got happy again.

They went to their classes. Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and Shikamaru kept talking to each other. Choji talked to Shino, in hopes he would cheer up.

* * *

><p>Ino and Sakura were looking for their's and the boy's classes.<p>

Sakura cheered."Yes, me and Sasuke are in Class 1-A."

Ino sighed."I'm in Class 1-B."

Sakura put a hand on her shoulder."Don't worry. You always have next year."

Ino looked at her."Why are you so lucky to be with Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sakura smiled."I don't know, but were still friends, no matter the out come, right?"

Ino laughed,"Always."

The two went to class.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had been listening."So, Class 1-A?"<p>

He followed Sakura.

Why was she always in his classes, year after year? He put the question aside and went to class.

* * *

><p>People were taking their seats in class.<p>

Naruto sat in the front row. Kiba sat to his left. Hinata sat to his right.

Sasuke sat in the right corner seat, in the back near the window. Sakura sat to his left, and tried to start a conversation, only to get the silent treatment from him.

Shikamaru sat in the seat in the center of the class. He was asleep, snoring.

There were six seats in the front, and five seats in each row.

The teacher walked in. It was the man who gave the speech.

"Hellow,"he said,"my name is Kakashi Hatake. I will be your home room teacher for this term. Now, let us introduce ourselfs,"he said with a smile.

He started in the back right corner, then went to the left.

When it reached Sakura, she got up.

"Good Day, I am Sakura Haruno. I hope we all get along this term."She finished with a bow.

Sasuke knew he was next. He got up."I am Sasuke Uchiha. I plan to open up my own business when I am done in high school."He sat back down

Kakashi continued to go through the list.

When he came to Shikamaru, Shikamaru got up, rubbing his eyes."My name is Shikamaru Nara. Good day, and whatever."He got back in his seat, and went back to sleeping.

Everyone looked at him. Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke and Sakura had annoyed looks on their faces. They shared the same thought, _We have to share a class with this guy?_

After Kakashi toke a deep breath, he continued.

The next one on the list got up."I am Temari Neozawa. I want to go into acting and/or modleing in the future."

Some of the guys, including Kiba and Shikamaru, looked at her, picturing her modleing.

Kakashi went back to his list. Eventaly he called Kiba's name.

Kiba stood. He pointed a thumb at himself."I am Kiba Inuzuka. I plan to become a specialist in animals."He sat down.

Kakashi went to the next name."Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto stood."My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I don't have much planned for my future, but i plan on college. I hope we can all be friends in the near future."He looked around to see some of the girls in the class were looking at him. He sat down.

Now, Kakashi came to the last name."Hinata Hyuga?"

A shy girl stood."I-I am Hinata Hyuga. I d-don't have much p-planned. As for college, I-I do not know m-myself. I-I hope we can all be good friends. T-thank-you."She bowed and sat down.

Kakashi smiled."Well, now that we have all introduced ourselfs, lets get into our new seats."

He told each person where to sit from their records.

Shikamaru sat right in front of Kakashi's desk. Sasuke and Sakura stayed where they were. Naruto got the seat in front of Sasuke, with Hinata next to him. Kiba was put two rows behind Shikamaru. Temari ended up with the seat right next to Shikamaru, to his right.

Hinata was glad she was sitting next to Naruto. Naruto was indeifferent about it. Sakura was smileing with triumph. Sasuke was staring out the window.

Kakashi looked at them."Good. Now, you can spend the rest of the class period to get to know each other."

Sakura then tried to start a conversation with Sasuke, but to no success.

Hinata began to talk with Naruto.

Naruto was talking about how he was the second top of his class the year before.

Sakura noticed this."If you were second, then who was first?"she asked him.

Naruto pointed at his friend."Shikamaru Nara."

That got Sasuke's attaention."Him?"he asked.

Naruto nodded."I know. He dosen't try that hard, yet he has perfect scores on all his work."

Hinata looked at Naruto."That j-just seems worng."

Naruto nodded."Yeah, and I try to get good grades, while Shikamaru just gets them."

Sakura looked at Shikamaru."Is he sleeping?"

Naruto looked at him."No, hes awake. Just has his head down."

Sasuke looked out the window again.

"Hey, uh, Sasuke,"Naruto said.

Sasuke ignored him.

Naruto slammed his fist on Sasuke's table. Sasuke fell back with surprise.

"What!"Sasuke asked.

Naruto smiled."Do you have any family?"

Sakura looked him the eyes. He knew what she meant, _Don't ask._

Sasuke looked out the window, but answered."Just an older brother. The rest of my family is dead."

Naruto looked away."I'm sorry."

"What is your family like,"Sasuke asked.

Naruto sighed."I never knew them."

The three of them looked at him with sad faces.

Naruto continuied,"I was raised by my uncle, Nagato Uzumaki. Hes the only family I know."

Sasuke looked away. Sakura kept looking at him."Hey Sasuke."He had gone back to ingoring them.

* * *

><p>Temari was talking to Shikamaru.<p>

"So your had the highest test scores from your middle school?"

"Yeah,"he said, yawning.

"You have any family?"she asked.

"No siblings, but parents, yes."

"I only have two brothers. Our mother died giving birth to my little brother Garra. Hes in Class 1-B. Our father died in a car wreck two years ago."

"And your older brother?"Shikamaru asked.

"Hes one year ahead of us. Hes in Class 2-D."

When she said that, she heard him snoring.

Naruto laughed."Now hes sleeping!"

Sakura and Hinata joined in the laughing, while Tamari just kicked Shikamaru, waking him up.

Shikamaru jumped looking for the one who kicked him. Then, he noticed Tamari again. He went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Shino was siting in his seat ignoring everyone around him, even Choji.<p>

Ino was busy talking with three people who she had befriended rather fast.

She laughed."Your a funny person Tenten."

A girl, Tenten, blushed."You think so?"

A boy next to her nodded."Of course Tenten."

She blushed even brighter."Thanks Neji."

"Don't get embarased like that. Your to much like my cousin Hinata."

The forth laughed."Hinata sounds like fun."

"Shut up Lee!"Tenten shouted before steping on Lee's foot.

Lee's eyes widened."Oww!,"he yelled.

Their teacher, Asuma, was laughing._ Unique kids this year_, he thought.

The only one, besides Shino, wasn't not talking was a kid named Garra Neozawa. He had a bored look on his face. Asuma looked to see a red mark on his forehead above his right eye.

He looked at his record. He had two siblings. His sister was in 1-A. His brother was in 2-D. Both parents dead. No other living relatives.

He put down Garra's record and went back to reading his book. It was a small fantacy book.

The bell rang."Come back here after lunch. Each of you will recive your schedule."

* * *

><p>The bell sounded.<p>

Kakashi yelled."Meet back here after lunch everyone!"

A good amount left.

Kakashi laughed. _Who would have guessed I got your son in my class Sensei? _he thought.

He walked out to the teacher lounge.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Naruto found an area outside where he could sit with his friends.

Kiba, Shino, Choji, Hinata, and Shikamaru were sitting with him outside. Each had their own personal lunches.

Naruto had a cup of ramen. Shino had a few riceballs. Kiba had a bento filled with pork curry and rice. Shikamaru had a simple riceball, like he didn't care. Choji was eatting a bag of chips.

But, Hinata had the cooler lunch. Naruto stole a glance to see she had small sections with sushi, rice, curry, and, by what he could tell, calamari.

Hinata had just goten her chop-sticks when she noticed Naruto was looking."W-what is it N-Naruto?"

"How do you have a bento like that?"he asked.

Hinata blushed."Well, I m-made it m-myself."

Kiba looked at the food and chocked for a second."You...made that?"

Hinata nodded."I-I learned how to cook from my mother before she p-passed on. And my f-father owns a local sushi resturant, so I can make my b-bentos how I wish."

Shino looked at her."Your father makes sushi?"

She blushed even brighter."Y-yes. You can f-feel free to come visit t-this weekend."

Naruto jumped up."Its settled then. We will go to Hinata's this Saturday!"

Hinata blushed even brighter and feinted.

Naruto caught her."Hinata!"he yelled.

Shikamaru got up. Everyone looked at him.

He grabbed Hinata by the shoulders, and began to shake her.

She woke up, and began to ask,"S-Shika-m-maru, w-what are y-you d-doing?"

He stopped shaking her."Shes awake,"he bluntly said.

Everyone but Hinata had an annoyed look on their faces. Hinata was just blushing, surprised.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was eating his lunch on a bench.<p>

Why are they here? he asked himself.

Sakura and Ino were sitting next to him. Sakura to his right, Ino to his left. They were trying to start a conversation with him.

Ino was talking."So, Sasuke, what are you interested in?"

Sasuke stayed quiet.

Sakura tried."What type of business are you wanting to start,"she asked with a smile.

Sasuke stayed silent.

"What is your favorite food?"Sakura asked.

"You have any hobbies?"Ino asked.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"Sakura asked.

Sasuke replied,"No."

Both laughed that he had answered. He went back to ignoring them.

Sasuke had a bento with chicken curry in it.

Sakura's bento was just a couple riceballs.

Ino had a small bento with steamed vegetables in it.

Sakura looked Sasuke bento."Did you make the curry yourself?"

Sasuke ignored her.

Saskura offered him one of her riceballs. He didn't take it.

Sasuke sighed. _Can they leave me alone?_

* * *

><p>Temari was walking with her little brother.<p>

"So Garra, how is your class?"she asked.

"Nothing special."

A boy came running up to them.

"Kankuro!"Temari shouted.

"Hey Temari. Hey Gaara,"said Kankuro.

"How was your class?"Temari asked.

"Pretty good. I meet this girl who must of had a skrew lose or something."

"Whats her name?"Gaara asked.

"I think her name is Anko."

"How is she weird?"Temari asked.

Kankuro laughed.

* * *

><p>Kankuro had just intorduced himself, and so had the two others after him.<p>

A girl stood up. She looked around the room. She began her introduction."My name is Anko Mitarashi. unless your rich, leave me alone!"She sat down.

Konkuro was at a lose for words, as was everyone else.

Anko looked around."What?"she asked.

everyone looked away as she gave them an evil grin.

Their teacher, Baki, just ignored what Anko said.

He went down the list.

* * *

><p>Temari stared at Kankuro with disbelief.<p>

Gaara sighed."Not as bad as that girl...what was her name?...Ino Yamanaka."

Temari laughed."You should meet Shikamaru Nara."

Kankuro thought for a moment."The guy who had perfect scores on his entrance exams?"

She nodded.

"How isw he odd?"Gaara asked.

Temari told them what Shikamaru was like.

Kankuro laughed."Realy? He feel asleep talking to you?"

Temari blushed."Hey! What are you laughing at Kankuro?"

"Nothing sis,"he said giving Gaara a glance.

Gaara chuckled as well.

"What?"Temari asked.

Gaara toke a dep breath."Its nothing Temari."

Temari kept asking, getting redder each time, making Kankuro and Gaara laugh harder.

Gaara stopped laughing when he noticed a girl from his class sitting on her own.

He looked at his siblings."I'll see you guys later."

Kankuro, still laughing, said,"I'll see ya Gaara."

Temari didn't notice."What is so funny?"

Gaara walked up to the girl.

* * *

><p>The girl was eating some curry filled riceballs.<p>

She didn't Gaara until he asked,"Why are you alone?"

She looked up."Your Gaara Neozawa, right?"

Gaara nodded."Can you answer my question?"

She toke a bite of her riceball and said,"I don't have any friends."

"Why?"He looked at her. She was,to him, pretty cute, and he wondered why no guys were around her.

"I just moved here last week, so I don't know that many people, and no one knows me."

Gaara sat down next to her."Its depressing seeing you here alone. Do you mind extra company?"

She smiled."Of course not."She offered him a riceball.

"Thank you,"he said taking one.

He toke a bite and sat up in surprise.

The girl noticed this and looked at him.

Gaara spat out the piece of riceball. He coughed,"What kind of curry is that?"

She looked at the riceballs."Spicy pork curry with chilly peppers."

Gaara reached into his bag, and pulled out a bottle of water. He toke a swig, and put it up.

The girl frowned."Is it not good?"

"Its not that. It is very good, but its to spicy for me."

"Ohh, sorry."

"Its okay...uh, whats your name miss?"

"Matsuri. Matsuri Minori."She smiled.

Gaara nodded."Beautiful name Matsuri."

She blushed."Thank you Gaara."

He heard the bell ring."Lets go to class Matsuri."

She nodded and picked up her bento of riceballs.

Matsuri followed Gaara to class.

* * *

><p>As Naruto was talking to his friends about going to Hinata's on Saturday, a girl walked by.<p>

Choji shouted,"Hey, Ino!"

Ino looked back. She was following a guy. A girl with pink hair was next to her.

She noticed them. Sakura looked back as well and notice the people from her class.

The two girls looked back at Sasuke, but he had walked away, so they sat down with Naruto and the others.

Ino looked at Choji."Hey Choji."She saw Shikamaru, and pucnhed him in the groin.

Shikamaru sat up and looked around until he saw Ino."What the fuck Ino?"he said through clenched teeth.

She had an annoyed look on her face."Learn not to sleep during school Shikamaru."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru and Choji."You know these two?"

Both nodded. Choji replied,"Only Ino. We are old childhood friends. Our dads were drinking pals. We grew up around each other because our fathers would always meet up and drink."

Shikamaru was still in pain, but he managed to speak with a normal tone."And she has always made it a job to wake me up, ever since we were kids."

Ino looked at him."You always sleep."

"And I still get perfect grades Ino."Shikamaru was beginning to lay down.

She raised her fist."Sleep and you pay."

Shikamaru got up again."What a drag."

Sakura laughed.

"What?"Ino asked sakura.

"Why would you go after Sasuke if you have someone already?"Sakura asked.

Ino blushed."Its not that way Sakura."

Naruto laughed."First step is acceptance Ino."

Ino blushed even harder.

Everyone laughed at this, minus Shikamaru, who had fallen asleep.

After things calmed down, and Ino woke Shikamaru up with a punch to the groin, Hinata asked,"W-would you two like to come t-to my family's r-resturant this weekend?"

Naruto smiled."Good idea Hinata!"

Hinata blushed.

Sakura thought for a second."Can you get Sasuke to come?"

Kiba looked at her."Uchiha?"

Ino and sakura nodded.

Naruto smiled."I like to be challenged. If we get him to come, you two are coming."

Ino laughed."If you get him to come, then of course we would come.

The bell rang and they went to class.

* * *

><p>Neji was talking with Tenten and Lee."You guys should come to my uncle's sushi resturant this weekend."<p>

Lee smiled."Count me in!"

"Sure, i'll come,"Tenten replied.

* * *

><p>After everyone got a schedule, the final bell rang, and they went home.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Naruto was walking home, talking to Shino and Shikamaru. Both happened to live right next to Naruto and his uncle.

Shino was telling them about his dad's latest assignment, and that he wouldn't be home as often.

Naruto laughed."Wow Shino, your dad gets another project nearly every week."

"I know,"Shikamru began,"It must be a drag to be on your own."

Shino shrugged."It gets annoying, but I still wish he was around more."

They stopped. Shinos house was a small apartment built for two.

Shino waved,"See you guys tommarow."

Naruto nodded."Bye Shino!"

Shikamaru gave him a punch on the head.

Naruto just laughed and they went on their way.

After a while, they came to another apartment complex.

Naruto and Shikamaru walked in.

"When should your dad be home Shikamaru?"Naruto asked.

"Might be a while. and he holds on to the key. What a drag. Can I stay with you until he gets back?"

"Uncle Nagato won't mind."

They went in to Naruto's appartment, which was across from Naruto's.

The appartment next to Shikamaru's had boxes outside it.

"Who is moving in?"Naruto asked.

"Don't know."Shikamaru sighed."What a drag!"

The two went into Naruto's appartment.

* * *

><p>Temari looked outside.<p>

Kankuro looked at her."What is it?"

"I swore I heard that Nara kid out here,"Temari answered.

Gaara looked out the window."Why would he yell that then?"

"I don't know."Temari grabbed a couple of boxes and went back in.

She handed the boxes to Kankuro.

Kankuro opened them. He said,"Your clothes Temari."

She blushed and toke the first box.

Kankuro opened the second one, but Gaara looked in it.

He said,"Dishes."

Temari and Gaara put them where they were suppose to go.

The appartment had three seperate bedrooms, a living room/kitchen mix, and two bathrooms.

* * *

><p>Naruto shouted,"Hey Uncle Nagato!"<p>

A man shouted back,"Hey Naruto, what is it?"

"Shikamaru is staying here till his dad gets back."

The man, nagato, replied,"How nice. Why don't you two come in here?"

They walked into the living room. A man with red hair sat at the table in the center of the room. A girl sat across from him.

Nagato, the man with red hair smiled,"Hello Shikamaru, been a while."

"What ever."Shikamaru went to the TV and put on some weird anime.

Naruto laughed.

"So, your Naruto, huh?"the woman asked.

Naruto faced her. She had a friendly smile. She had blue hair, blue eyes, and blue eyeliner.

"Ohh, Naruto, this my friend Konan Fugioshi."

Naruto bowed."Nice to meet you Miss Fugioshi."

She laughed."Nagato told me you were a nice kid."

"Don't forget smart."Nagato smiled."Now, how was your first day of school Naruto?"

Naruto told him. From him making new friends, to Sasuke, and finishing with his plans that Saturday.

Nagato smiled."Nice first day."

"Indeed. And who is this Hinata Hyuga?"Konan asked.

Naruto smiled."She is my friend.'

Nagato gave Naruto a smile."Anything special about her?"

Naruto thought for a second."Shes shy, but a nice girl to be around."

"Anything else you see in her Naruto?"Shikamaru asked.

Nagato and Konan laughed.

Naruto thought for a second."Well, she is pretty cute."

"There we go Naruto, admit your feelings,"Nagato said while laughing.

Naruto was lost for asecond, then turned three different shades of red, which would make Hinata laugh.

Shikamaru looked over his shoulder, and joined in the laughing.

"Stop laughing,"Naruto said, blushing even harder.

After things calmed down, Naruto sat down at the table with Nagato and Konan.

* * *

><p>Temari looked at the door."Those neighbors are realy loud."<p>

Kankuro nodded."Better than where we use to live though."

Gaara was in another room, sleeping.

Kankuro was on the last box."

He opened it. He smiled."Hey Temari, come look at these."

Temari did. The box was filled with old photos.

she picked one up."I remember this one."

It was a picture with a young Gaara and Temari, who looked about eight, and a nine year old Kankuro. A man in blue jeans, white t-shirt, black tenis-shoes with shaggy red hair, stood next to them smiling.

Gaara wore a yellow t-shirt, sandles, and blue shorts. He had a brown stuffed bear in his arms. He had no mark on his forehead. He had a broad smile on his face.

Kankro wore clothes like their father's, but had a straw hat on. His eyes were closed. His smiled showed his teeth, though he was missing one of them. He flashed the peace sign at the camera.

Temari was blushing, looking away from the camera. She aore a summer dress and sandles.

They were in front an old temple.

Temari smiled."What a good day that was."

Kankuro nodded."Yeah. That was a day I would give anything to re-live."

Temari put the photo back, and kankuro put the boxin on of the closets.

* * *

><p>Hinata was wahing the dishes. She had told her father about her friends coming over on Saturday.<p>

He smiled and said,"That is good to know."

Neji, Hinata's cousin looked at her."My friends are coming over as well."

Hinata looked at him."R-realy?"

Neji nodded.

Hinata's father smiled."Its good to know that my nephew and daughter are donig well at school, including making friends.

Hinata blushed, while Neji just sipped his tea.

* * *

><p>Sakura's family had to move, but Sakura wanted to stay in the city. Ino's family offered to take her in, so she is living with them.<p>

Sakura wassipping her tea.

Ino was snaking on a carot.

"So, are we going to Hyuga's sushi restaurant?"Ino asked.

"Even if they don't get Sasuke we can go,"Sakura stated.

Ino nodded.

Thye didn't have anything planned this weekend, so they would go with them, even if Sasuke wasn't going.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was eatting his dinner.<p>

"What was school like Sasuke?"

Sasuke put down his food."Saskura Haruno is in my class again."

He smiled."How nice."

"Shes even more in love with me than before. Its annoying."

"Its the Uchiha curse Sasuke."

"Yeah right Itachi. You never dealt with it."

"Wrong. I was to wrapped up in my work, but girls always chased after me."Itachi was smiling the whole time."What memories."

Sasuke sighed.

Itachi laughed.

* * *

><p>Nagato began to tell Naruto an Shikamaru about his and Konan's past.<p>

The two had been close friends since kindergarden.

He even mentioned that him and Konan had once dated, but it only lasted one year. They stayed friends though.

Naruto raised an eyebrow."Your talking about me and I girl I just meet, when you have a pretty girl right here who you have been friends with since you were little kids?"

Shikamaru started laughing, but it was eather them, or that anime he was watching.

Nagato blushed, as did Konan. Nagato began to say,"Its not that way Naruto! We just meet up again today."

Konan nodded."There is nothing going on."She looked away fro a second, she had a frown on her face. When she looked back, she was smiling.

Shikamaru laughed again.

The three of them looked at him to see what he was watching.

Naruto saw some character with blonde hair, wearing a red coat, twirling two guys around with some weird look on his face.

The character was shouting,"Shorty? Could a shorty do this? What else you want to call me. A half-pint? Bean-sprout? Midget? I'm still growing you back-water, desert idiots!"

Shikamaru laughed again.

Konan had a confused look on her face, while Naruto and Nagato just laughed.

"Why is he laughing like that?"Konan asked.

"It is some sort of anime called Fullmetal Alchemist,"Naruto replied."Shikamaru watches it all the time. It makes him laugh all the time."

Konan looked at him again."Weird. He dosen't seem like he luaghs much."

"Shikamaru dosen't laugh much,"Naruto stated."Normaly he sleeps and complains about life. Laughing is reather new to him."

The three continued to talk until a knock came at the door.

Nagato went there and answered the door.

"Ahh, Shikaku."

Nagato led in a man who looked like shaikamaru, but with noticalbe scars on his face. He wore a police uniform.

"How was work today Shikaku?"Nagato asked.

Shikaku Nara sighed."Five arrests with the new rookie."

"Who is the rookie?"Nagato asked.

"His name is-"he was saying until he noticed Konan."Well hello Miss,"he greeted Konan by holding out his hand with a smile on his face.

Konan blushed."Hello,"she greeted back.

Shikamaru got up. He punched his father."When are you going to quit hitting on every girl you see dad?"

Shikakau smiled."Figured you were here Shikamaru."He got up.

Shikamaru sighed."What a drag. You know shes dating Nagato, right?"

"Whoa, your dating him?"he asked Konan.

Nagato and Konan blushed."No,"Konan replied.

Shikaku smiled."Then how about me?"

Konan toke a breath."Sorry, but no."

Shikaku sighed,"Figures."

He walked to the door."Come on Shikamaru."

Shikamaru followed his dad out of the apartment.

Nagato laughed."Still the same."

Konan shoke her head."Strange guy. And he lives across the hall?"

"Speaking of which,"Nagato began,"we got new neigbors Naruto."

Naruto nodded."I know, I saw the boxes when I in."

* * *

><p>Shikaku walked to their apartment, thenhe looked next door at the empty boxes."New neigbors?"<p>

Shikamaru nodded."Yeah, saw the boxes full when I came in. What a drag."

Shikaku walked over."Well lets intorduce ourselfs."He knocked on the door.

A voise shouted,"Coming!"

Shikamaru sighed,"Not her."

* * *

><p>Temari opened the door to see the sight of a man, and a guy from her class.<p>

"Hello,"she began, then she saw Shikamaru."What are you doing here? And who is he?"

Shikamaru sighed."This is my dad, and we live next door."

Temari looked at the two. They looked alike, she could accept the fact they were related.

"We came to say hello and intoduce ourself,"Shikaku said."I am Shikaku Nara."He held out his hand for Temari to shake.

She shoke his hand."Temari Neozawa. Let me go get my brothers. Please, come in"She gave Shikamaru an annoyed glare.

They sat at a table in the living room.

Temari called,"Gaara, Kankuro, we have guests."

Two guys came walking out. One had a red mark on his forehead, while the other didn't, but he had a sweatband on.

The first guy extended his hand."Kankuro Neoszawa."Shikaku shaked his hand.

"Gaara Neozawa."Shikaku shoke his hand as well.

"I am Shikaku Nara, and this is my son."He pointed to Shikamaru.

He sighed."Shikamaru Nara."

Gaara looked at him."Your Shikamaru Nara?"

"Yeah."He said it while lying back.

Kankuro laughed."Odd taste in men Temari."

Gaara started chucling.

Temari blushed."I am not into him!"she shouted.

Shikamaru sighed."What a drag."

"I know, but Temari isn't that bad to-"Kankuro was saying until temari punched him in the back of the head.

"Sorry, but you were asking for that."

Shikamaru laughed."Wow, nearly as scary as Ino."

Shikaku laughed a little.

Temari sighed."Why me?"

"I ask the same question, don't feel alone."Shaikamaru was begining to fall asleep.

Temari toke a deep breath, and went to prepair tea for the guests.

Kankuro shoke his head and snapped out of it.

* * *

><p>Nagato told Konan bye, and she left.<p>

Naruto changed out of his school uniform, and into a black t-shirt and baggy blue jeans.

He got something to snack on, a cup of instant roman, and went to his room to study.

Once he was tired he got in bed.

* * *

><p>After the tea, Shikaku said he had to go.<p>

Shikamaru looked back."Me and the guy across the hall head to school everyday. You can feel free to tag along if you want."He walked out.

Kankuro nuddged Temari."Hear that?"

Temari sighed."Keep it up, and your getting punched again Kankuro.."

Kankuro nodded, and got up."Well, i'm heading to bed. What about you guys?"

Both nodded, and went to their rooms.

* * *

><p>Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Kiba, and the others had also gone to sleep.<p>

School was in the morning.

Tommarow would be Tuesday, only four days till Naruto and the others went to Hinata's place.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Naruto had woken up and dressed for school, as had all the others, and they were heading to school.

In addition to Naruto, Shino, Kiba, and Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara and Kankuro were going to school together.

Hinata walked up and said,"H-hello Naruto."

Naruto looked and smiled,"Hey Hinata."

She blushed and looked at the three others."M-my name i-is Hinata H-Huyga."

Temari laughed."Naruto said you were shy, but realy?"

She blushed even brighter."Naruto w-was talking about m-me?"

Shino nodded."It makes me wonder."

Shikamaru started laughing.

"Hey!"Naruto shouted."There is nothing going on between us! Were just friends."

Shikamaru calmed down."The first step is accepting it Naruto."

"Fuck you Shikamaru!"Naruto shouted. He was now blushing as hard as Hinata.

Everyone burst out laughing.

Naruto and Hinata blushed even brighter.

* * *

><p>That day, Kakashi asigned them each a partner to learn about.<p>

Hinata got paired up with Sakura. Naruto with Sasuke. Kiba with some guy with black hair. And Shikamaru with Temari.

Both Sakura and Hinata looked depressed about their partner.

Kakashi smiled."Good. Everyone has a partner. Now, your job for the week is to learn about them. On Friday, I will test your knowledge. Both your grades will be counted as one, so don't mess up."

Everyone began to learn about their partner.

Naruto faced Sasuke."What are your hobbies?"he asked.

Sasuke thought for a second."Reading and studing my family history. You?"

Naruto had written down what Sasuke had said. He looked up and smiled."Spending time with my friends and learning."

He began to ask Sasuke questions of all sorts, and Sasuke answered them back.

Then, after a while, Naruto asked a very random question."Do like any one?"

Sasuke nodded."Yes-Hey!"

Sakura, who had been listening, blushed.

Naruto smiled."Got you."He wrote down that info.

Sasuke had an angry look on his face."How about you?"

Naruto smiled."Of course, why wouldn't I? But not in that way."

Sasuke gave an annoyed grin."Who are your parents?"

He hit a sour spot."My mother died in childbirth, and my father died in a car wreck shortly after I was born. My uncle has raised me since my father died. A tear went down Naruto's cheek.

Sasuke felt sorry. He also knew how it felt to lose those you love."Sorry."He looked away.

Naruto shoke his head. He smiled again."Its okay."

Everyone in class had overheard the questions.

Most of the girls in the class had fallen head over heels for Naruto, but just as many loved the mystery in Sasuke.

Hinata nad Sakura had stopped asking questions, and stared at them.

The two looked around

Naruto wasn't use to so many watching him. Sasuke was use to it.

They went back to questions.

* * *

><p>The bell rang.<p>

Naruto and Sasuke agreed to eat lunch together so they could learn more about each other.

After Naruto finished his roman cup, and Sasuke his sushi, they started asking questions.

"What is you favorite thing to do after school?"Naruto asked.

"Basketball, you?"Sasuke replied.

"Basketball in summer and spring, reading in autumn and winter. What is your favorite food?"

"Curry, you?"

"Roman. Who is your most well known ancestor?"

"Madara Uchiha, you?"

"I don't know. Who is your idol?"

"My brother, Itachi, you?"

"My uncle Nagato. What is your-?"

Hinata walked up."H-hey Naruto. H-hello S-Sasuke."

Sasuke thought for a second."Hinata Hyuga, right?"

She nodded.

Naruto looked at her open bento. There was a piece of sushi in it."W-would you like to try N-Naruto?"she asked.

Naruto used his chopsticks to pick it up. He ate it. It was the best sushi he had ever had.

"You made this Hinata?"he asked in awe.

She nodded.

Naruto hugged her."This is the _best _sushi I have _ever_ had!"

She blushed and passed out.

Naruto shock her."Hinata!"

She stirred, to see Naruto. She passed out again.

Sasuke put this to memory.

After another three trys, Shikamaru happened by, and shock her till she woke up. He walked away afterward.

Hinata bowed."S-sorry to make you worry Naruto."

Naruto sighed."Maybe it's the heat, let me take you inside."

"T-there is no need N-Naruto."

She backed away, and ran off.

"She is realy odd,"Naruto stated.

Sasuke smiled."I see whats going on Naruto. Don't worry, she'll get over it."

"I hope so."Naruto sighed and walked off.

* * *

><p>Gaara was sitting with Matsuri.<p>

"Want one?"she asked. She held up a riceball."Don't worry, I put milder curry in it."

He toke one. It was great. The curry was just spicy enough, but not to much."Its great. Thank you Matsuri."

She blushed."No problem. You said it was to spicy last time, so I made milder curry."

He looked at her again. She was really cute when she blushed."Why are you always alone till I get here. Why not make friends?"

She fornwed."I try, but people don't notice me that often, so I eat alone."

"Do you have any family?"he asked.

"My parents are away on business, and my brothers moved out long ago. My family gave me the use of a credit card for me to live off of."

"That sucks,"Gaara stated. He looked at her again to see her blushing."How about I be your friend?"

She looked at him."Really?"she asked.

He nodded."I know how it is to be alone, and I don't like it. Your a nice girl. You need friends in a world like this one."

She smiled."Thank you Gaara."

The two ate their bentos, and then got up.

The bell rang, and they went to class.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Ino were sitting with the others, as were Temari and Kankuro.<p>

"Where is Gaara?"asked Shikamaru.

"I don't know. He said he was going to talk with someone from his class when we came out."Temari said all that while evading Shikamaru's eyes.

"I think something is going on with your little brother,"stated Shino to Kankuro.

"I know, but I don't know what. I don't pry into Gaara's life. He deserves a little privacy. dad dying was a major blow to him."

Temari had gotten into an argument with Shikamaru for sleeping all the time, and not focusing on the project.

The bell rang, and everyone went to class.

* * *

><p>The next class Naruto had was physical education. They meet with their teacher.<p>

"Hello,"said a man with a bowl-cut haircut."I am your sensei, Might Guy."

Everyone looked at their sensei with curiosity. The people from Naruto's homeroom there were, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Temari, Hinata, and Sakura. Others there were Garra, a girl with brown hair named Matsuri, Ino, a guy named Lee, Neji, and Tenten, who seemed to be really close friends, Shino, and Choji.

Lee looked at Guy-sensei with focus, like his life was on the line.

Guy continued."Now, lets get to work. Today you will be running two laps around the gymnasium, then you can play basketball or sit, whichever you chose."

Everyone did their laps. Surprisingly, Shikamaru was the fastest.

After their laps, most sat down.

Sasuke, and Naruto grabbed a basket ball and asked people to join their teams.

Naruto's team was, Shikamaru, Temari, Garra, and Matsuri.

Sasuke's tema was Sakura, Ino, Shino, and Kiba.

Naruto's team got the ball first.

The game began.

* * *

><p>After gym, and a great game of basketball, which ended with Shikamaru getting the winning three-point shot. They wnet to their art classes.<p>

Most of the girls, including Ino, Tenten, and Temari, went to Art-1, which was painting and sculpting, While Art-2 was working with wood. This school involved first year wood working as art, and called it construction if you went further into it.

The teacher of Art-1 was a man known as Deidara, no one knew his last name. Art-2's teacher was named Sasori, no one knew his name eather.

Deidara had more girls because he looked like a girl. He had his blonde hair tied back into a ponytail, with bangs over his right eye. If you didn't notice his voise or his body, you would think he was a she.

Sasori was different. He had red hair, cut ragged and short. He looked nothing like a girl.

Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Neji, Sakura, Matsuri, Garra, Choji, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba were in Art-2.

While Ino, Temari, Shikamaru, and everyone else, minus Kankuro, was in Art-1.

Both classes was just for introduction.

* * *

><p>After art, they went back to homeroom, and told their friends what had happened in art.<p>

Naruto and Sasuke were bragging about Sasori's class. Girls grew jeolous that Sakura and Hinata got both guys to themselfs. They loved the way the two described his class though.

After Kekashi-sensei walked in, the class calmed down.

He had an annoying smile on his face."Good to see everyone is getting along."He pointed at a stack of paper."I will hand you each a piece of this paper. On it you will write questions about yourself. Your partner will take this quiz on Friday."He flashed a smile.

After everyone had a piece of the paper, they wrote down the questions.

Naruto began his quiz with an easy question; What is my favorite food?

Sasuke's began with; Who is my older brother?

Hinata wrote her first one down; Why do I love winter?

They all wrote down questions like that.

Once they finished, Kakashi collected the papers.

Everyone went back to talking.

Naruto looked at sasuke."Hey, me and some others are planning on going to Hinata's dad's sushi restaurant, and I was wondering if you wanted to come along."

Sasuke thought for a second."Who all is going?"he asked.

"Me, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Salura-"

Sasuke nodded."Fine, I'll go."

Naruto blinked. _Why was it this easy? _he thought.

Sakura overheard.

* * *

><p>Ino was talking with Tenten.<p>

"So, you've been in the same class as that Neji guy for four years?"she asked.

Tenten nodded."Yeah. We became friends our first year we had the same class."

"Is there anything going on?"Ino asked in a whisper.

Tenten blushed and frowned."No."

Ino nodded."Do you like him?"

Tenten looked up, then looked away.

"I see."Ino thought for a second."Does that Neji guy know Hinata Hyuga?"

"Of coarse I do,"Neji replied, just walking up, not knowing what they were talking about."She is my cousin."

"So you know her dad's restaurant?"Ino asked.

"Of course, i've been living with my uncle since my dad-"he stopped, turned away, toke a breath, and continued."...since my dad died."

Ino decided not to pry in to it. Instead she said,"Some friends of mine in Class-1 were heading to that sushi restaurant this weekend."

"Saturday?"Tenten asked.

Ino nodded.

Neji nodded."She told me some of her new friends were coming over."

* * *

><p>Shino had been listening in on them.<p>

He walked up.

Neji looked at him."Shino Aburame, right?"

Shino nodded."I couldn't help overhearing your conversation."

Ino blushed."What, are you some sort of stalker?"

"No, I just have really good hearing,"he replied.

"Are you one of Hinata's friends,"Neji asked.

Shino nodded."Very shy, but she is my friend."

"Good, she has never really made freinds before."Neji looked at Ino."Why are you blushing so hard?"he asked.

Shino looked at her and said,"Thank you, but i'm not interested."

Ino got redder."That isn't it at all!"

Choji walked up."And I thought you liked Sasuke, Ino."

Tenten started laughing.

Ino looked at Choji, who was giving a large smile, like he was about to laugh."I do not like bug eyes there."

Shino looked at her."Bug eyes. Well, that is a new one. How did you know I like bugs?"

She blinked."You do? I just called you that because of your sunglasses."

Shino nodded."Makes since."

* * *

><p>When the final bell rang, everyone went home.<p>

Shikamaru, Kiba, Temari, Kankuro, and Hinata walked with Naruto. Shino had desided to go home on his own.

Hinata walked next to Naruto.

Naruto toke a chance and looked at Hinata through the corner of his eye. He had never really noticed, but she was pretty cute.

"Where is Gaara?"Shikamaru asked.

"Don't know,"Temari replied.

Kankuro shrugged."Said he would be going home ahead of us."

Naruto thought for a second."Think he might have a girlfriend?"

Kankuro laughed."No. Gaara prefers to be alone. I don't think Gaara would have a girlfriend so soon."

Temari nodded."Yeah. Gaara normaly avoids girls."

Naruto though for another second."Maybe. We will see."

* * *

><p>Gaara was talking to Matsuri.<p>

"Are you sure its okay for you to walk me home?"she asked.

Gaara nodded."Yeah. Temari and Kankuro won't mind me being home late."

Matsuri nodded."Thank you for caring Gaara."She blushed.

Gaara notice and blushed himself."I'm planning on heading to this sushi restaurant this Saturday. Would you like to come?"

She looked at him."Are you asking me on a date?"

He turned bright red."No. I'm just inviting you along. I'm heading with other friends, so-"

"Okay then."She smiled.

Gaara blushed again."You coming?"

She nodded.

They continued walking.

* * *

><p>Matsuri lived in a one bed-room apartment. It had everything she needed.<p>

She made some tea while Gaara sat and relaxed.

He saw nothing of interest at first. Then, he noticed a stack of manga in the corner.

He walked over and looked at them.

It was a lot of manga, but, by the look of it, they were all romance manga.

Gaara looked at the first. He read the back.

Matsuri walked in with two cups of tea. She saw himlooking at her manga."I see you like manga,"she noticed.

"Use to, but not so much anymore."He kept looking."Interesting collection."

"Really?"she asked all excited.

Gaara looked at them."you plan to write manga?"he asked.

"What gave it away?"

"A lot of manga, using it for research. Makes since."

"You think I could do it?"

"You can do anything you set your mind to."

She smiled."Thank you Gaara."

Gaara looked at his watch. He drank his tea and said good-bye to Matsuri. He ran home.

Matsuri frowned. _Why do I feel this way?_

She couldn't wait for Saturday.

* * *

><p>Soon the week went by. In no time, it was Fridat. It was time for Kakashi's quiz.<p>

Naruto was ready.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Naruto was answering Sasukes questions.

They were easy.

_Who is my brother? _Itachi Unciha

_What do I plan to do after hightschool?_ Start a buiseness

And questions like that.

After everyone was done, they handed Kekashi-sensei their tests, and the answer sheets to the tests they had made.

* * *

><p>Kekashi checked the tests over the lunch break.<p>

A couple voises called,"Hey Kakakshi!"

Kekakshi looked to see Guy, wearing a black sleveless t-shirt and black sweatpants, and a girl wearing a white doctor's coat with a blue mini skirt and red tank top.

"Hey there Guy. Hello Kurenai. How is it?"

Kurenai smiled."Fine, but what about you?"

"Fine, just working."

"You should head out with us tonight. Asuma is coming along, along with Jiraiya."Guy was giving his stupid grin.

Kekashi smiled."Sure. A few drinks won't hurt."

He went back to grading while Guy and Kurenai left.

Kekashi sighed."Always finding ways to get me out, huh? Well, it worked this time."

He graded in silence.

* * *

><p>Naruto was trying to find where everyone was sitting.<p>

Then, while he was looking, he saw Gaara. He was talking with a girl. Naruto hid behind a tree andlistened carefuly to his converstaion.

* * *

><p>Gaara offered Matsuri one of his riceballs."They arn't curry filled, but they taste good."<p>

Matsuri toke one, toke a bite, and instantly hunched over.

"You okay?"he asked.

"What is in here,"she asked.

Gaara though for a second."Seaweed and octopus."

"Octopus?"she asked.

Gaara nodded."Is something worng?"

She nodded."I don't like octopus."

"Ohh. Sorry Matsuri."

"Its okay,"she said."Its not bad, but i've never liked octopus. Don't blame yourself, you didn't know."

Gaara blushed."Still, I should feel sorry."

"No, no Gaara. There is no need."She was pure red, trying to make Gaara feel better.

Gaara toke a deep breath."Okay,"he looked at her blushing. He blushed too.

The two just looked in each others eyes, until Naruto walked up."I knew you were up to something Gaara."

Gaara looked at him."Uzumaki? What are you talking about."

"Don't be ashamed Gaara, your girlfriend is rather pretty."

Matsuri began to studer."G-g-g-girl-f-f-friend?"

Naruto smiled."Shy, so thats your type Gaara."

"N-no Uzamaki, you have it wrong."Gaara told him nothing was going on, but Naruto didn't listen.

"Man, Kankuro and Temari will love to hear about this."

Matsuri came to her sences and said,"It isn't like that."

Naruto looked back."I see."He seemed to sence the truth coming from her."I was just messing with Gaara, sorry."

Naruto walked away.

Gaara looked at her. She had turned her head. A tear went down her cheek. _Why is she crying?_ Gaara thought.

He put a hand on her shoulder, which brought her back to reality. They walked off to class.

* * *

><p>Kekashi handed the quizes back. Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto had perfect scores, while everyone else differed. Temari missed one question on her quiz, while Hinata missed two, and saskura missed one, and so on.<p>

After the tests were givin back, everyone went back to talking.

After a few minutes, Kekakshi called for silence."Starting next week you will all begin your actual school work. Enjoy your week end. I will see you all on Monday."

The bell rang, and everyone left.

* * *

><p>Naruto went strait home.<p>

He had to get ready for the following day.

Once he had walked back from talking with Gaara, he meet up with the others and they made a plan for Saturday. They would meet outside the school at three P.M.

Naruto had some stuff to think about before tommarow.

* * *

><p>Sasuke went to explain what he was doing tommarow.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura and Ino had already informed Ino's parents what they were doing the following day, so they didn't need to explain it again.<p>

They were heading home to get something good looking for the following day.

* * *

><p>Hinata was the one who was in a real hurry. She was really wanting to look her best for Naruto, thought she didn't know why.<p>

Neji was a couple blocks behind her, trying to catch up.

When she was three blocks ahead, he simply said,"Man, why the fuck is she running so fast?"

She slowed down when she got to her dad's restaurant. When she opened the door, her little sister got out of the way just in time.

Neji came walking up, panting, a couple minutes later.

"What is Hinata up to?"she asked.

"I don't know Hanabi. She just came runnin here, not caring I couldn't catch up."

Hanabi looked up the stairs, Hinata's room door was closed, and her light was on. What was she doing?

* * *

><p>Hinata shut the door behind her, and went to her closet. She had a good choise in clothes for the folowing day, but she couldn't chose one so easily. She found a pair of jeans that would look good and a plain white shirt. She looked at them. They were good enough.<p>

* * *

><p>Saskura and Ino were doing the same thing.<p>

Ino would be weraing a black t-shirt and a pair of new dark-blue jeans. While Sakura would be wearing a pink tank top over a white white shirt and a pink mini skirt.

Both laughed at how they thought Sasuke would love their appearance.

* * *

><p>Naruto grabbed an orange t-shirt and a pair of black jeans.<p>

After a shower, he went to studying.

* * *

><p>Sasuke didn't care what he would be wearing. He was busy in though.<p>

He had had few friends since his parents died. His closest before that, was Sakura Haruno. After he became distant and dark, she still stuck by him, even after he snapped at her.

In middle-school, girls began fawning over him. He never had a moments rest.

Now, nothing has changed with her.

Why was in such deep thought about her? He had liked her once, but that died with his parents.

He put the thought aside and feel asleep.

* * *

><p>Temari was busy looking for something to wear. Kankuro and Gaara were already asleep.<p>

She debated between a summer dress her father had bought her, or simple jeans and t-shirt.

She found a compromise to wear the dress over a t-shirt and shorts.

Temari laughed and went to bed. She had no idea why she wanted to show herself off, but she didn't care.

* * *

><p>Tenten was also picking clothes out. She wanted to impress Neji.<p>

She had been friends with him since their first meeting. Over that time, she had fallen in love with Neji Hyuga.

She thought about Neji and began to imagin their wedding night. Whgen she snapped out of it, she was rubbing her breast, and drooling. She quickly went back to the subject at hand.

She couldn't wait to be with Neji tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Lee was busy training. He was a champion martial artist. Lee always trained before he went to bed.<p>

When he was done, a voice called,"Lee, time for bed."

Lee called back,"Got it Aunt Kurenai."

She had just gotten back from a night out drinking with a couple of her friends.

Lee got out of his training garb, and went to bed. He would take a shower in the morning to get ready.

* * *

><p>Before long, the hours past, and it was Saturday.<p>

Everyone got dressed and ready, and meet outside the school.

They were ready to have some fun.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**_

Naruto was the first to arrive. He wore his orange shirt and black pants with his black tennis-shoes. Sasuke was the second, followed by Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara and Konkuro.

Shikamaru wore an olf green t-shirt with brown shorts. Kankuro wore a pair of black jeans and a navy blue shirt that read,'I'm a badass.'gaara wore a blood red shirt with blue jeans and sandles. And Temari wore her summer dress over a white t-shirt.

Hinata was the next one, followed by Neji and Lee.

Neji and Lee just wore black white shirts and blue jeans. hinata wore a white t-shirt, faded jeans, and sandles. She looked at Naruto and blushed.

Sasuke laughed."Whats going on with you two?"he asked naruto.

Naruto then noticed he was blushing with Hinata.

Matsuri came walking up, wearing a blue t-shirt and miniskirt.

Gaara introduced everyone to Matsuri."This is Matsuri Minori. She is a friend from my class."

Kankuro smiled."I was right not to worry Temari."

Temari laughed."Agreed."

Matsuri looked around."Excuse me?"

Gaara, unfortunately, got the joke. He blushed nearly as red as Hinata."Its not that way,"he pleaded."She is just a friend, nothing more."

"Why would you deny it Gaara?"Temari asked."She is rather pretty."

Matsuri blushed."Thank you miss, but were not-"

"Does anyone else hear wedding bells?"Shikamaru asked.

Everyone laughed.

Ino and Sakura were walking up with Tenten, Kiba, and Shino.

Sasuke noticed them, and turned away.

Sakura felt hurt.

Shino looked at them."Whats so funny?"

"Ohh, S-Shino."She was laughing a bit while she talked."Were just messsing with Gaara and his girlfriend."

"Were not dateing!"Gaara shouted.

Matsuri smiled. She grabbed his arm, blushed, and said,"Why deny it Gaara?"

Gaara blushed, and feigned.

"I think you went a bit far there Matsuri,"Temari stated.

Still blushing, Matsuri smiled."Though I might join in."

Everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>Once Gaara was awake, everyone had arrived.<p>

Gaara got up and they went to Hinata's dad's restaurant.

While they were walking, Naruto and Kankuro bugged Gaara about Matsuri, and Matsuri join in from time to time, which made everyone laugh.

Soon, they made it to Hinata's place.

It was a two story building with a sign outside the read,'Hyuga Sushi.'

shikamaru thought for a second."I think my father told me about this place once before."

Hinata looked at him,"W-why not mention it until n-now?"

"Because,"Shikamaru looked at the sign,"it was a while back. Normaly I remember the stuff I need to know."

"Figures,"Temari noted, standing next to Shikamaru.

Naruto smiled."Well lets head in!"he shouted.

* * *

><p>Hinata's father streched his back.<p>

He had been ready for Hinata's and Neji's freinds all day.

Hanabi was at one of the empty tables. She had a bored look on her face, but she wasn't bored like Shikamaru.

Hanabi got out of her seat, and walked upstairs.

The door opened.

* * *

><p>Hiashi Hyuga called,"Welcome!"<p>

Naruto looked at the open tables, the counter, and all over.

It had sort of a mix of japenese and chinese decorations. Everyone noticed this. Neji and Hinata just walked in, ignoring the decoration.

After a minute of staring, Naruto found a seat near the grill where the sushi would be prepaired. Hinata sat to his right, and Sasuke to his left.

Sakura beat Ino to the seat next to Sasuke, so Ino sat next to Sakura.

Neji and Tenten sat at a booth. Lee and Kankuro sat across from them.

Shikamaru fell asleep in another booth. temari sat next to him. Garra and Matsuri sat across from them.

Shino sat at the grill counter, Kiba next to him. Kiba was also next Hinata.

Choji sat next to Ino. Choji was also staring at the grill waiting for what ever the chef was going to make.

Hiashi smiled."i will make the sushi. This restaurant is all you can eat."

Naruto smiled."Good to know. Were ready to eat."

Hinata blushed.

Hiashi noticed and began prepairing sushi.

He was fast enough to have three trays ready in two minutes. He gave them to Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata.

After a little bit more, everyone had a small tray of sushi.

Naruto toke a bite. He looked at Hiashi."This sushi is delicious."

"Thank you,"he replied back, bowing.

Sasuke toke a bite of a piece as well. He smiled, and ate another piece."This is the best sushi i've ever had."

Shikamaru yawned and ate a piece. He sat striat up."How can sushi be this good?"

Temari began to tear up."So good. This stuff is better than any sushi i've had before. You have my thanks Mr. Hyuga."

Hyuga bowed again. He began to make more trays.

Before long Naruto and sasuke finished theirs.

Hinata noted how much Naruto could eat.

Choji although, ate faster and more.

When Naruto and Sasuke finished their second trays, Choji had finished three.

The door opened.

Two people walked in. One was a skinny man with red hair, the other a beautiful woman with blue hair and a flower hairband in her hair.

"Uncle nagato?"Naruto asked.

Nagato looked over."Hellow Naruto."

Konan nodded."Good to see you again Naruto."

Shikamaru looked over his shoulder."And you said you arn't dating her."

Nagato blushed, as did Konan. Everyone laughed.

"Hiashi, the usual,"Nagato called.

Hiashi nodded."On it Nagato."

"You've been here before?"Sasuke asked.

He nodded. he looked at Sasuke."You look familiar. You look like Itachi."

"You know my brother?"Sasuke asked.

Nagato nodded."I went to high school with him. He was my friend."

"Nagato,"Sasuke thought for a second."Nagato Uzumaki?"

Nagato nodded."So Itachi does talk about us then."

Konan laughed."And he use to complain at points."

Hiashi handed the a couple trays of sushi. They sat down at the last empty booth.

After Teamari finished her sushi she looked at Shikamaru, who was asleep.

"Your not going to win his heart by staring sis,"Gaara stated.

Temari gave him an anoyed look.

Gaara blinked, then looked away.

Shikamaru let out a quiet snor.

Temari heard a feint voice say,"Excuse me,"comingfrom behind them.

Then, a fist feel right out from behind, and hit Shikamaru in the groin.

Shikamaru yelled at the top of his lungs.

Ino had an annoyed look on her face."Quit sleeping Nara!"

Temari took her look from Shikamaru to Ino, then back to Shikamaru.

"Fuck you Ino,"he said in a pained voice.

"What did you say?"She punched him in the face.

Ino walked back to her seat.

When Shikamaru got back in his seat, he winced in pain.

"Apparently your not the only one after his heart Temari."Gaara was laughing. Matsuri was doing the same, as was everyone, but Temari, Shikamaru, and Ino, who haddent heard them.

They went back to eatting their sushi.

* * *

><p>After another hour, they finished.<p>

Naruto and sasuke had eaten six trays of sushi, while Choji ate nine.

Everyone else had two, except Matsuri and Hinata, who had one.

Everyone got up, payed Hiashi for the sushi, gave their thanks, and walked out.

The group went to a local park.

Everyone enjoyed the remaider of the day.

Hinata was standing with Naruto looking at the sunset.

She asked,"H-hey Naruto."

He looked at her. She was blushing."Yeah Hinata?"he smiled.

She blushed harder."I-I d-don't have anything planned t-tommarow, so would y-you like t-to hang out a-again?"

He looked at the sunset again."Sure."

She smiled."Thank you,"she said in a soft whisper.

He looked at her again. She was pretty cute when she blushed.

The two watched the sun set until the lights came on.

Everyone got ready to go home.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Naruto and hinata meet up her father's restaurant. They decided to go see a movie.<p>

Naruto wore a pain or blue jeans that were faded at the knees, a pair of sandles, an orange shirt, and a thin black hoodie. Hinata wore a white t-shirt, a pair of white sandles, and a blue minishirt.

Naruto noticed her long hair blowing in the wind.

He smiled."Hey Hinata."

"H-how do I look Naruto?"she asked.

"You look great."He was still smiling, blushing a little.

The two went to the movie theater.

They saw a simple anime movie. It was called 'The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya.'Hinata had watched the series and wanted to see the movie.

Shikamaru, who liked anime, had shown Naruto the series at one point.

After the movie, Naruto and Hinata went on a walk around town. They talked, even had a few laughes.

But, when the lights came on, they went home.

Hinata wished Naruto a good night, and went in. Naruto did the same, and walked home.

* * *

><p>Naruto had an odd dream that night.<p>

He was wearing a black tuxedo.

A girl in white dress with a veil over her face stood in front of him. she had long black hair and held a bouqet of flowers.

A man was reading their vows.

After he was done,he said,"You may now kiss the bride."

Naruto lifted the veil. it was Hinata. He kissed her.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up. His heart was racing. <em>What was with that dream? <em>he thought.

He had no idea what had happened, but he ignored it. He went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>The following morning, classes officaly began.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7:**_

Class ended for the day.

Naruto and Hinata were talking.

Sasuke had been noticeing something different with Hinata that day. Her studdering was less, and she was talking to Naruto with a different tone. She seemed, different.

Sakura noticed this as well, as did Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara and Temari.

Everyone else didn't notice much more that her studder starting to vanish.

After the day ended, Naruto walked with Hinata, until they had to go different ways.

* * *

><p>Hinata followed Neji home.<p>

Neji had ntoiced something was off with Hinata, as most had, but not Naruto.

He decided it was better not to interfear, for the moment.

The two went in to the restaurant. Hinata went strait to her room.

She pulled out a book from her bag. She began to do her homework for japenese.

* * *

><p>Neji pulled out his books and began to do his math homework.<p>

He was one of the highest grades from his last school, next to Tenten, and got in to the school with ease.

* * *

><p>Lee, who had already finished his homework, and was busy working on his excercises.<p>

He was punching, kicking, doing pull-ups, et cetera.

He was getting ready for the club he wanted to join.

Lee was trying to become not just a member, but the captain of the martial arts club at his school.

Every day after school, he trained, then he ate and slept. He had routine.

Lee lived with his Aunt Kurenai, who also happened to be the nurse at his school.

He worked day in and day out.

After another two hours of excercise, a voise called,"Lee, time for dinner."

"Coming Aunt Kurenai!"he replied.

He toke a breather, then went to eat, then take a shower.

* * *

><p>Tenten, who had failed to get Neji to notice her, was in her room.<p>

She was wearing a beat-up t-shirt from some band her cousin had seen, and a pair of shorts.

Whenever she was on her own, Neji was always on her mind.

She sighed, and went to finish her homework.

Then, she noticed a picture from middle school.

It was her, Hinata, and Neji at an amusmant park. That day still lived in her meemory. It was the day she had finaly realized she loved Neji.

She began to tear up.

That day was one of her happiest, but one of her saddest. She had accepted she loved Neji, but she had failed to tell him. She had grown to love neji more over that time.

She put the picture back, and got to studying.

* * *

><p>Naruto had done his homework, and was watching the news with Nagato and Shikamaru.<p>

They wern't paying attention until a name came up in the news report.

"In other news,"the news caster was saying,"Madara Uchiha, mass murderer, has escaped from prison earlier today."

Nagato turned to the TV. Naruto got curious at the name Uchiha, as did Shikamaru.

The reporter continued."Madara Uchiha is most known for killing his younger brother Obito Uchiha. When caught, he was tied to many other murders that had been happening through the year before. He was found guilty of fifteen murders, and acused of ten others. He is extreamly dangerous. Here is his picture."

Madara looked a lot like Sasuke, but with longer hair, pure black eyes, tanned skin, and a noticalbe scar over his right eye.

Nagato cursed."How the hell did he escape?"he asked.

"Whats wrong?"Shikamaru asked.

Nagato toke a deep breath."Madara Uchiha was one of my friends in high school. He was always a quiet kid. When he killed his younger brother, everybody was shocked. Later, I found evidence at his house conecting him to at least twenty-three murders. The other two he was convicted of were from small blood samples of his. He did horrible things, endding up in three life sentences."

"Theres more isn't there?"Naruto asked.

Nagato nodded."I found a list in his room. On it were names of people he wanted to kill. Some were crossed out, including Obito Uchiha. But on it were also me, Konan, and Itachi Uchiha. He had everyone of his friends on his list. He wanted to _kill_ us! That _bastard_!"Nagato slammed his fist on the table.

Naruto looked at the report. The reporter continued."Madara uchiha was last reported in Tokyo after the finding of two murdered girls, both were simple high school students."

Nagato had an even angrier look on his face.

"With him, it is belived that another prisoner helped him escape, for he is also missing. Mr. Takashi Orochimaru."

Nagato had a fearful look on his face.

"Uncle?"Naruto asked.

"Mr. Orochimaru? Hes _still_ alive?"Nagato began to shake.

The reporter continued."Belived to have killed his college proffesor. Takashi Orochimaru is known to have tried to kill young Nagato Uzumaki, and planned to kill three others that are known."

Naruto was stunned, as was Shikamaru.

* * *

><p>Temari was watching the same report.<p>

Temari knew that man."Kankuro, Gaara, come see this!"

The two came running in.

They saw Madara's photo.

Gaara's eyes widened."Thats-"

"Madara!"Kankuro yelled.

"I though he got three life sentences,"Gaara said.

"He escaped,"Temari mentioned.

"Thats the bastard who killed dad!"Kankuro said, anger building up.

Gaara shoke in fear."No, not him. That day. That-"Gaara let out a yell of pain and fear.

Temari began to tear up, as did Kankuro.

* * *

><p>Shikaku, who had just come home, knocked on the door."Hello?"he asked.<p>

Temari looked outside."Mr. Nara,"she said in a pained tone."Please, com in."

She opened the door.

He sat at the table.

Shikaku noticed Gaara in the corner."What happened?"

"Madara Uchiha."Kankuro was busy thinking.

"Ohh, him."Shikaku sighed."I know its hard to deal with. I read your files today. Uchiha killed your father, and Gaara was a witness. But, it was so horrible on him, he fears the name Madara Uchiha."

Temari nodded."It was hard on all of us. But Gaara suffered the worst. He was _right there_ when Madara killed dad. Sadly, it toke two months to find out it was Madara Uchiha."

Shikaku nodded."I'll be doing extra work tommarow. We will bring in Madara Uchiha, don't worry."

Kankuro nodded."Thank you."

Shikaku gave his regards, and went to get Shikamaru.

* * *

><p>Itachi was watching as well.<p>

"Him?"he asked.

Sasuke knew the story about Madara. Itachi had told him about it multible times.

Sasuke never got to know his cousin Obito thanks to Madara. He hated the name, though not as much as Itachi.

Itachi grabbed his cup of tea,and sipped on it to help calm down. He got up."Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up."Yes brother?"

"Can you leave the room, I need to make a call."

"What for?"

"I need to contact some of my friends."

Sasuke nodded. He left itachi to his calls.

Itachi dialed the forst number.

"Hellow? Nagato?"

* * *

><p>Nagato got off the phone.<p>

"Who was it?"asked Naruto.

"Itachi. He called to warn us of Madara."

"I see,"Naruto stated."Why did he call?"

"Hes calling all of us up. Remember, Madara planned to kill all of us."

Naruto nodded.

He got up started walking, and said,"This isn't going to end well, will it?"

Nagato sighed."You may be right Naruto."

Naruto nodded, and went to bed.

* * *

><p>"I will be at work mre thatbefore Shikamaru,"Shikaku was telling Shikamaru.<p>

"Is it because of Madara?"he asked.

"Yes."

"What a drag. "He looked his dad in the eyes."Is he realy so dangerous?"

"From his record, he is able to fire assault rifles with ease. He has an extreamly good aim. And, Uchiha killed many people with no sympathy.

"There is also Orochimaru, who tried to kill Nagato, your friend Naruto's uncle. He also planned to kill me and some others. Both are dangerous alone, but together, they are even more dangerous than any living being in Japan."

Shikamaru swallowed."I see. So, are you going to catch them?"he asked.

"We don't know. You will need to find a place to stay though. Will Nagato take you in for a while?"

"He might. You want me to check?"

"Not now. They must have seen the report. Ask in the morning."

Shikamaru nodded.

* * *

><p>The next day, Naruto was walking with Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Hinata, and Shino.<p>

"So Naruto, will Nagato be able to take me in?"Shikamaruasked.

Naruto shoke his head."Sorry. We only have two rooms. I would take you in if I could, but we can handle two people, and quests from time to time."

"What a drag."

"Well,"Kankuro began saying,"we have extra space at our apartment. We have three rooms, but we could fit five more people in there to live."

"Are you inviting to stay with us?"Temari asked.

"Sounds good to me,"Gaara was smiling.

"Now wait a minute, why would you-?"

"Sounds good to me."Shikamaru was yawning.

"I didn't agree to let him in!"Temari was blushing.

"I thought you would be happier sis,"Kankuro said, laughing.

"There is a limit Kankuro!"she stated.

"Look, if youdon't want me to be there, fine. I can find somewhere to stay."Shikamaru had a distant gaze in his eyes.

Temari sighed, giving in to defeat."Fine, you can stay until your dad is done with what he has to do."

Kankuro and Gaara began to laugh a little bit.

"Quit laughing at me!"Temari shouted, which caused the rest to laugh.

* * *

><p>After school, Naruto came home to see Nagato talking with some people. The only one he knew was Konan, sitting next to Nagato.<p>

Nagato smiled at him."Hello Naruto, welcome home."

"Who are your friends?"Naruto asked.

Everyone turned.

"Sorry, let me introduce them."

He pointed to a man whith black hair sitting next to him."This is Itachi Uchiha."

He pointed to the next guy, who had blue hair and tanned skin."Kisame Hoshigaki."

The man next to him had grey hair that was slid back."Hidan."

The pointed to the man next to Hidan, who wore a cloth over his mouth, and over his hair."Kakukzu."

The next guy had green hair, pale skin, and wore a black eye-patch over his right eye."Zetsu."

The next two, Naruto knew."Deidara and Sasori."

"And of course you've meet Konan."He concluded their introductions.

Naruto bowed to them."Nice to meet you."

"I guess you might want to know why we are here, right Naruto?"Deidara asked.

Naruto nodded.

"We are all people Madara wanted to kill,"Kakuzu stated.

"Could you be more blunt?"Hidan asked. Naruto looked to see he wore a police officers uniform.

"Kakuzu has always been blunt Hidan,"Zetsu said, seeming annoyed.

Konan looked at them."Lets not argue. This is the first time in ten years we have ever met up. And we have Madara Uchiha and Orochimaru to deal with."

Itachi nodded."Yeah. If we had meet under different circumstances, we could argue."

Nagato nodded."Thank you Itachi. Thank you Konan. We have to make sure Madara and Orochimaru are back in jail, or dead. We need to stick together because both Orochimaru and Madara are after our lives."

Naruto went to his room, leaving the converstaion behind. He did his homework, and get ready for bed.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru walked in to their home. He carried a small suitcase, and his school bag. He followed Kankuro.<p>

"This will be your room,"he told Shikamaru.

"Thanks Kankuro."Shikamaru looked at the room and noticed there were puppets all over the walls."This your room?"

"Yeah, but its no problem. Gaara's room can handle two people, so i'll be sleeping there. Feel free to treat this like home Shikamaru."

"Any downsides?"he asked.

He pointed at the wall."Temari is in the next room, so don't be too loud."

"And if I am?"he shouted.

"Not so loud!"Temari shouted back.

Shikamaru laughed.

"Don't push your luck Shikamaru. I know you like my sister, but-"

"Stop your self there. Me and Temari have nothing going on."

"By the way she acts, I beg to differ."Kankuro cracked a smile.

"What a drag,"Shikamaru sighed."You sure this is okay?"

"Quit asking that. Of course its okay dude. Just because my bitch of a sister-"

"I heard that!"Teamri shouted.

"-doesn't want you here, dosen't mean we don't."

Shikamaru nodded."Got it."

Kankuro nodded."Feel free to take the stuff of the walls, just try not to ruin them."

Shikamaru nodded.

Kankuro closed the door.

Shikamaru opened his school bag and began finishing his homework.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kekakshi-sensei told them club sign-ups had now begun.<p>

"It simple,"he was saying,"for today and tommarow, you can sign-up for any club there is. You can also start a club, if you meet the recomended standards to officaly start it. You are not forced to join, but it is extra-credit if you do join."

The class began going for clubs after he said that little speach.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8:**_

Naruto was talking with Hinata. They had been looking at all the clubs around the school, but they didn't know which to join.

"Which club do you think would be the best to join Hinata?"Naruto asked.

Hinata thought for a second."I-I don't know. They all seem to be fun and interesting, but I-I don't know."

Naruto nodded."Any idea what clubs the other guys are joining?"he asked her.

"N-Neji and Lee a-are joining the Martial Arts Club. S-Sasuke is joining the Music Club, and S-Sakura and Ino are j-joining with him. A-and S-Shikamaru and Temari is joining the Chess club."

"I would have thought Shikamaru would join the Anime Club."Naruto was thinking.

"N-Naruto?"Hinata asked.

Naruto closed his eyes. He was thinking about every club at the school.

He opened his eyes."I have an idea. Lets go Hinata."

Hinata nodded. She followed Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto opened the door to the room.<p>

Guy-sensei looked at them."Ahh, so two new members?"

Lee, who was busy talking looked over."Hey Naruto!"He waved at Naruto.

Neji, who was talking to Lee, looked over his shoulder."Hinata? Why are you here?"

Hinata blushed."W-well, me and N-Naruto didn't k-know what club t-to join, so we w-were looking at them all."

"Well then you made the right choise,"guy began to flex."The Martial arts Club works your muscels to their extreme."

"We don't know if were joining yet,"Naruto stated."Were still deciding. I just want to check it out first."

Guy sighed."Very well,"he put his smile back on,"then look at your pleasure."

Naruto and Hinata looked for about half an hour, but decided this one wasn't for them.

When the told Guy-sensei, he sighed."Very well. I see you are not interested."

Naruto nodded."I hope you arn't-"

Lee shouted at Neji,"You can't be captain, i want that position!"

Neji responded."To bad Lee, i'm the next captain."

Naruto looked to see four guys around them tired and worn out, while klee and Neji were still at peak condition.

Before long, Lee and Neji were arguing of who would be club captain.

Guy looked at them."Why are you arguing?"he asked."Why not just put it to a test of strength?"

Neji thought for a moment."Sounds good."

"Indeed."Lee got into his stance.

Everybody got out of their way.

Lee and Neji, both in their stances, faced each other, both prepaired to attack.

Lee made the first stike.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had picked up a guitar. He began to play. He played it with out much difficulty, like he played it a lot.<p>

"Where did you learn to play the guitar Sasuke?"Sakura asked.

He answered."Taught myself how to play."

Ino began to act really hyper."That is so cool Sasuke!"

Saskura nodded, she was also hyper."So, do you know other instruments?"she asked.

Sasuke shoke his head."No, just a lead guitar."

Sakura looked away, toke a breath, and looked around the room at the instruments.

Ino had already grabbed an instrument. She began to play the violin she found with ease.

Ino, though most didn't know, had learned the violin at a young age. She was a natural when she played.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, who was playing his new guitar with Ino and her violin.

She sighed."Looks like I have to start practicing."She clenched her fist.

* * *

><p>Naruto watched in amazment as Lee and Neji faught each other. Both were even matches.<p>

Neji was fast, but not as strong as Lee. Lee wasn't as fast as Neji, but he hit harder than him.

After another ten minutes, both were tired.

Before they attacked each other again, Guy shouted,"Enough!"

Neji and lee faced him.

"You are both equal. Since we don't have time to continue, you two will both be the club captains."

"Is that alowed,"asked Neji."

"Yes,"Guy said."A club can have up to two captains. normaly one girl, one boy. In the case of this club, its strength that counts, so you two can be our captains."

Lee bowed."Thank you Guy-sensei."

Neji bowed as well, but said nothing.

Everyone began to congradulate the two new captains.

* * *

><p>After Lee and Neji's match, everyone went back to class.<p>

Naruto was thinking for a moment."We have tommarow to look as well."

Hinata nodded."A-any plans N-naruto?"

Naruto nodded."I thought the Martial Arts Club at first, but it's not me. I have another idea."He smiled.

"W-What is it?"Hinata asked.

"I like this idea. The school alows small groups, as well as clubs. Both have the same up sides. I like this plan. Meet me at the music room tommaorw."

Hinata nodded."O-okay N-Naruto."

Sasuke looked at Naruto."What do you have planned Uzumanki?"

Naruto smiled."You'll see Sasuke."

Sakura faced him."What is it?"

"Same for you Miss Haruno."Naruto's smile began to fade as he went into thought.

* * *

><p>Later, Naruto ran home. Nobody could catch up, so they just stayed behind and walked home.<p>

Naruto walked into his apartment, tired.

"What is it Naruto?"Nagato asked.

Naruto looked at the table. Konan sat next to Nagato.

"I just ran here, nothing big. Sorry to interupt."

"Interupt?"Nagato blushed."Naruto quit with those jokes."

Naruto luahged."Anyway,"he continued,"I was wondering if you still had my dad's old drum sticks."

"What do you think? Of course I do."He got up and went into the storage room. He came out with a small case.

"What do you think?"He opened the case to show two drum sticks with fox designs on them.

"What are the foxes for?"Konan asked.

"An old story me and Kushina heard as children."Nagato smiled."It told of a fox with nine tails that was once evil, but then became one with a young boy, who then lead the world to a long lasting peace."Nagato began to tear up.

Naruto bowed his head. When he rose his head."Is it okay if i take them Uncle?"

Nagato looked up and smiled."Of coarse you can take them. I know what you plan to do. Go for it."

Naruto nodded, and went to his room with his new drum sticks.

* * *

><p>The next day, Naruto walked into the music club room, sticks in hand. Hinata followed close behind.<p>

Naruto noticed Sasuke and Ino playing in the corner. Both stopped, and looked at Naruto.

A guy walked up."Yes?"asked an old man with long, spiky, white hair.

"We want to join the music club sir."

The teacher looked at Naruto. He stood strait up again. He smiled."Welcome to the Music Club. I am Mr. Jariya, club supervisor."

Naruto nodded."Naruto Uzumaki."

"H-Hinata Hyuga."Hinata seemed unconfortable.

Jariya nodded."Then go ahead and find an instrument and start playing."He held his hand to an asorment of instruments.

Naruto searched for a drum set, and found one in the corner of the room.

Hinata simply found a microphone.

Naruto began to play a beat on the drums, while Hinata began to sing.

Sasuke watched at the two."So that was what he was planning."

Ino had stopped as well."They seem to be in sink rather well, don't you think Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked around, and noticed that someone was missing."Where is Haruno?"

"Oh _her_,"Ino said with distaste."She said she had something to do. She won't be coming to clubs today."

"I see."Sasuke felt something was wrong.

Naruto and Hinata finished their little concert. Everybody gave an wonderful applause.

Hinata blushed, as did Naruto.

A guy shouted,"Again! Again!"

Sasuke walked up with his guitar."Mind if I join in?"he asked.

Ino ran up with her violin."I want in too!"

Naruto smiled."No problem. You might want to keep up though. Were doing a different song now."

"Which one?"Ino asked.

"Y-Yuna Yuna."She was blushing.

Naruto began to play his beat, and Sasuke and Ino joined in. Hinata began to sing.

* * *

><p>Sakura, who hadn't been in clubs that day, was practicing her instrument.<p>

She had a flute in her hand. She began to play it, making a sweet melody without trying.

Her insperation to play the flute again was Sasuke.

She focused on him, and played beautiful music.

* * *

><p>Shiamaru was playing a game of chess with Temari.<p>

Shimamaru was one move away from check-mate, when he and Teamri heard the sound of music.

Shikamaru turned.

Temari, not winning any games, began to swich the kings places.

Shikamaru stated,"You hear that Temari?"

She nodded."Yeah. Sounds like instruments."

Shikamaru sighed."Put the kings in their right spots Temari."

She blushed, and put them back. _How did he know?_ she thought.

She focused on the music as well. It was beautiful.

Shikamaru looked at her, and they met a silent agreement.

"Let go see whats happening,"they said at once. They walked out of the room, followed by the rest of the club.

* * *

><p>Gaara and Matsuri looked in that direction."Music?"Matsuri asked.<p>

"Sounds like its coming from the room the Music Club uses."Gaara turned his head in the same direction.

Matsuri smiled."Come on Gaara, lets go see this!"She grabbed him by the arm and began to run off.

Gaara didn't have any time to react. Next thing he knew was being dragged to the Music Club's room.

_What is she doing?_ he thought

* * *

><p>When Naruto, Sasuke, Ino and Hinata were done, they were meet with a thunderous applause by students and teachers from around the school.<p>

Hinata and Ino blushed, surprized to see so many people. Naruto gave a stupid grin, which caused a couple girls to feint. Sasuke just stayed sort of blank, which caused a couple _other_ girls to feint.

The crowd was shouting for another song.

Naruto and the others meet a silent agreement, and played Yuna yuna again.

The crowd quieted down, and listened.

* * *

><p>Sakura heard the music, and played along with it.<p>

No one was around to hear her playing.

* * *

><p>After that song, naruto and the others put up the instruments, and got ready for class.<p>

When they got to class, Naruto was surprized of the crowd of people surounding him, Sasuke and Hinata.

Ino was equaly shocked.

When Kakashi walked in, he smiled at the class."Today has been a bit eventful hasn't it?"

Everybody answered,"Yes sensei."

Naruto was talking with Sakura about the little concert he, Ino, Sasuke, and hinata had played. He had his drum sticks in his bag.

* * *

><p>The bell rang, telling them to go home.<p>

Naruto walked home, talking with Shikamaru, Shino and Hinata.

When Hinata had to leave, she said,"I-I'll see you tommarow Naruto."

"Seeya Hinata!"he waved.

Temari came running up."Shut up Kankuro!"she shouted.

Kankuro came running after her."Temari, it was a joke!"

Gaara, who had been running after them, stopped for a second to catch his breath.

"What are they doing?"Shikamaru asked.

"Kankuro was making jokes about you and Temari. Temari ran off after the first one."

Naruto smiled."Your into that kind girl, huh?"

Shikamaru sighed."What a drag."

Temari came running back, and ran into Shikamaru, knocking him over.

Shikamaru looked at her. Her face was a few inches from his. She had a slight pink gleam to her lips.

Temari blushed when she opened her eyes to see Shikamaru staring at her.

She got up, and dusted herself off.

Kankuro smiled."And i prove my point,"Kankuro said with glee.

Temari shot him an annoyed look, stomped on his foot, and sternly said,"_Don't_ push it Kankuro!"

They walked on.

* * *

><p>The following days passed by without anyone noticing.<p>

Sakura was playing her flute in the empty room.

Sasuke, not going to clubs that day, was walking down the hallway. He had been roaming the scholl for all club period.

Then, he heard the beautiful music from the empty class room. He went to see for himself.

Sakura stood in the classroom, playing her flute with percise tones. She looked relaxed and, Sasuke noticed, beautiful.

He watched, mystified by Sakura's music.

When she finished, Sasuke began to clap.

Sakura looked to see Sasuke clapping at her music.

"That was very beasutiful Miss Haruno."He had a smile on his face.

She blushed."Sasuke,"she said in surprise,"you wern't suppose to hear that just yet."

He frowned."Why? It is very beautiful music. It shouldn't be kept secret."

"But I want it to be perfect."She had a disapointed look in her eyes."I'm not done with it yet."

Sasuke smiled."It was great. would you mind if I heard more?"he asked.

Sakura blushed."Did you realy like it?"she asked, smiling.

"It was the best flute playing I have ever heard."Sasuke looked at the celling."It reminds me of happier times."

Saskura put her lips to the flute, ignored sasuke, and began to play.

Sasuke closed his eyes and listened to Sakura play the flute. He drifted off, thinking about happier times.

Sakura played the flute until the bell rang for class.

* * *

><p>Naruto began to ask Sasuke."Where were you?"he asked.<p>

All the girls in class, minus Sakura nad Hinata, had their heads down in defeat.

"None of your business Uzumaki!"Sasuke replied.

Hinata whispered to Sakura,"W-where were you anyway Sakura?"

Sakura blushed. She replied,"You don't need to know yet."

Naruto moved his eyes to Sakura. He gave a smile."Were you two on a date?"

Sakura blushed. Sasuke gave Naruto an annoyed look."Even if we were, you don't need to know. Idiot."

"Hey, i'm not an idiot. I scored in second in the tests next to Shikamaru."Naruto faced Sasuke with an angry look.

Before things could get worse, Kekashi walked in. He gave naruto and sasuke a glare the plainly said, _Behave, or you will regret it._

When theymeet his eyes, they got the message, and got in their seats.

The rest of the day flew by.

* * *

><p>Before they knew it, the week was over.<p>

Naruto was in his living room. Nagato was sipping his tea, while they watched the news.

Someone was knocking on the door. Nagato shouted,"Come in!"

Konan walked in."Hello Nagato."Naruto noticed she had a little lip-gloss. She also wore a blue, sleeve less dress.

"Trying to win my uncle over again Konan?"Naruto asked.

Konan, by now, had gotin use to the jokes. She sighed."No Naruto."

Nagato heard Naruto's joke, sighed, and sipped his tea again.

Konan sat down next to Nagato.

The reporter on the TV stopped for a second. When he continued, he said,"Breaking news. Takashi Orochimaru and Madara Uchiha have been sighted today. Their sighing was repoted after the discovery of murder case. A young boy was found with both arms cut off, and a bullet through the heart. It is unknown of which killed him, but it is known the two are working together."

Nagato turned pale."Their still out there?"he asked.

Konan let a tear role down her cheek. She put a hand on Nagato's shoulder."It will be okay Nagato. Shikaku and the others will bring him in."

Naruto thought for a second."Are we sure its just those two?"he asked.

"hidan informed me that their may be a few others. As far as we know, only one other person if aiding them, though we don't know who they are."Konan pulled out her wallet."Hidan told me to give you this Nagato. Call him on this number if you need to talk with him."She handed him a slip of paper with a phone number on it.

She got up, and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>The following day, Naruto got dressed in a pair of blue jeans, an orange t-shirt, and his running shoes.<p>

He was going to spending the day with Hinata.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9:**_

Naruto meet up with Hinata outside her dad's.

"Hey Hinata!"Naruto shouted.

Hinata turned. She wore a white t-shirt, worn jeans, and sandles. She had her hair tied back into a ponytail.

Naruto wore a hoodie over his clothes.

"Hello Naruto."she didn't studder, which surprized Naruto.

"You not nervous?"he asked.

She shoke her head. She had a slight blush, which caused naruto to blush a bit.

They had been in school for roughly three weeks, and things were getting big between Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto coughed."You ready?"he asked.

She nodded.

* * *

><p>Neji looked out the door.<p>

He smiled, and closed the door behind him.

"What are you looking at Neji?"Hanabi asked.

"Just watching Hinata walk off."Neji was smiling.

"Your a pervert Neji!"Hanabi stated.

"Not in that way Hanabi!"Neji was blushing."I don't think of Hinata in that way. She is like a sister to me. No more, no less."

"What ever you say, lover-boy,"she gave a smile, conferming her joke, and went upstairs.

"You shouldn't be so hard on Hanabi, shes just joking,"Hiashi said, smiling.

"I know, but she knows I don't like jokes like that."

"Right, your heart belongs to that Tenten girl, right?"he asked.

Neji smiled and looked at the celling."You know that just as well as i uncle."Negi had a distent look in his eyes.

Hiashi smiled."Your still young Negi, and the world is still wide. take your time, and tell her when your ready."

Negi laughed."Five times you have told me that now."

"Realy? Five? I though it was at least ten times i've told you."He started a lughing as well.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hinata were walking along. They were just enjoying the day.<p>

After a while, Naruto noticed Sasuke and someone else walking by.

Naruto walked up. Sasuke faced him."What do you want Uzumaki?"

Itachi turned to see Naruto."Your Nagato's nefew, right?"

"Itachi Uchiha, right?"Naruto faced him.

"You know him Itachi?"Sasuke asked.

"I meet him when i went to see Nagato."Itachi smiled."It is good to see one of my brother's friends."He turned to to Hinata.

She faced him."I am Hinata Hyuga."

Itachi smiled."Seven people sasuke has told me about from his school. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Kiba. You each have had a big impact on him."

Naruto smiled."No problem. Sasuke is a friend in my books."

"Good to know."Itachi was still smiling.

"Care to come along Sasuke?"Hinata asked.

Itachi gave his brother a little push."Go ahead Sasuke. I'll see you at home."

Sasuke looked back, but his brother had run off.

"I guess i'm stuck with you then."He sighed."Well, what are you doing?"

"We were just talking until we ran into you. so I think-"

All of a sudden, Sakura came running out of nowhere."Hey Sasuke!"she shouted.

"About time Sakura,"he stated.

"Sorry to be so late."She looked to see Naruto and Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, Naruto."She bowed to them both.

"What are you here for Sakura?"Hinata asked.

Sasuke faced her."No studder?"

"I'm not nervous."She eyed Naruto, and looked at Sasuke again.

"I see. well, then, go ahead and play Sakura."Sasuke faced her.

Sakura looked at Naruto and Hinata."Okay."

Sakura put down a small case, that neather Naruto of hinata had noticed until then. She pulled out a flute, and put it together.

She put the flute to her mouth and began to play.

The sound that came out were devine.

Hinata closed her eyes and listened with entence care. Sasuke and Naruto did the same.

When Sakura finished her little song, Naruto noticed that everyone around them had gone silent. They began thunderous applause.

The other three joined in.

Hinata smiled."That was beautiful Sakura."

"See, i'm not the only one who thinks so."Sasuke had a smile of satisfaction on his face.

"You proved your point Sasuke. You win."Sakura was smiling.

Naruto thought for a second."Why don't we all play together?"Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?"Sasuke asked.

"Me, Hinata, sakura, Ino, and you play, as a little band."Naruto was giving a big stupid grin.

Sasuke sighed."That sounds like a bad idea."

"Why?"Naruto asked.

"True, we play great music, but why start a band?"Sasuke asked.

"It could be fun,"Hinata put in.

Naruto smiled."See, Hinata agrees with me."

Sakura thought for a second."Sorry, but I can't join a band like that."

Naruto looked like he had just been punched in the gut, which wasn't far from the truth.

After he regained himself, he said,"Well, that is one idea down."

"What do you mean?"Sakura asked.

"I'm thinking about what we could be doing during the school year. I don't know."Naruto sat on a nearby bench.

Sasuke sighed again."You are really annoying, you know that?"he asked.

"I've known that for years,"came a familiar voice.

"Hey Kiba!"Naruto said, facing his friend.

A little dog walked out from behind him.

"He you dog Kiba?"Hinata asked.

Kiba was surprised."First, where did your stutter go?"he asked.

"We have all asked that Inuzuka,"Sasuke stated.

"I see."Kiba smiled at Hinata."Yes Hinata, he is my mine, in a way. His name is Akamaru."

When Kiba said is name, Akamaru barked and wagged his tail.

"Hes cute,"Sakura said, petting Akamaru.

After they got over the dog, Naruto got up."Well, its been great seeing you all, but I got to get ready to get home."

Everyone looked at the sky to see the sun setting. How did the time fly by so fast?

Naruto nodded to Hinata."See ya later."

She gave a nod back, and Naruto walked off.

Sasuke walked up."Okay, what is going on between you two?"he asked Hinata.

"N-nothing,"she said in a sad voice.

Sakura's eyes widened."You love him, don't you?

Hinata put her head down."It is true. Naruto was the first to recognize me, and give his hand in friendship. He is my first and closest friend."She put a hand over her heart.

Sasuke looked at Naruto."I don't think he notices."

Kiba nodded."Naruto has a very high IQ, but he is blind in romance."

Sasuke nodded."I guess I'll see ya later guys."He began to walk off.

Sakura followed, flute case in hand.

Hinata nodded a good-bye to Kiba, and ran off to home.

Kiba looked at Akamaru."Looks like you impress people again my little friend."

Akamaru barked, and followed Kiba home.

* * *

><p>Naruto finished his homework the night before the school week started.<p>

The following month flowed by6 with nothing of interest.

* * *

><p>The month was July.<p>

Naruto had a day off, so he was watching the news with Nagato and Konan.

The reported had just finished talking about the weather."In other news, Madara Uchiha has been spoted again today. He was reported robbing a bank. He held a gun to the banker, toke th money, and shot the gun. Here is the video."

A video started of a man, Madara, robbing a bank. It went all the way through it.

Nagato toke a breath."Can they catch him soon?"

The reporter continued."This robbery happened in our own city, so be on your guard."

Konan and Nagato shot up at the information.

"In the city?"Konan asked.

Nagato hit the toble so hard, his tea tipped over and the cup hit the ground, breaking.

Nagato got up and went to the door.

"Where are you going uncle?"Naruto asked.

"To catch those two bastards."Nagato opened the door.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"Konan asked.

"Just what I said."Nagato set his foot out of the door.

Konan stood up. Her blue dress flowed around her."No you don't."

Nagato sighed."Sorry, Konan, I have to go."He walked out, closing the door.

Konan collapsed onto her knees."Why Nagato?"she asked, crying."Why are you such an idiot?"

Naruto put a hand on her shoulder."Don't worry, he will be okay."

Little did they know, what was about to happen.

* * *

><p>Shikaku and hidan were talking.<p>

"We have to go investigate."Shikaku stood up."Make sure you and your friends are protected Hidan."

"Got it,"Hidan replied.

The phone began to ring.

Hidan answered it."Yes, police."

Konan began to talk."Hidan, Nagato has just run off."

"What?"Hidan shouted.

"Nagato ran out in search of Madara and Orochimaru."Konan was crying.

"Shit, that idiot!"Hidan looked at Shikaku."Nagato went running after Madara nad Orochimaru."

Shikaku picked up his phone."nagato Uzumaki has gone running after Uchiha. Repeat, Nagato Uzumaki has gone running after Uchiha. All unit, make sure they don't meet."

* * *

><p>Konan put up the phone."Would you like a cup of tea Konan?"Naruto asked.<p>

She nodded."Thank-you."A tear feel down her cheek.

Naruto returned with a cup of tea.

Someone knoked at the door.

Shikamaru walked in."Where is Nagato?"he asked.

"He ran after Madara and Orochimaru."Konan had more tears going down her cheeks.

"What?"Temari shouted from behind Shimamaru.

Naruto nodded."He went running after them, hearing they had been sighted in the city limits."

Shikamaru gritted his teeth."We have to go after him!"

Konan stood up."No, we have to stay here. Your father and Hidan will find him and bring him back."She picked up the phone again.

"What are you doing?"Temari asked.

"Calling the rest. They have to know."Konan began by calling Itachi.

So, she called them all up.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10:**_

Kakuzu and Itachi had run over. Sasuke came with his brother.

Naruto was pacing around the room like a mad man.

Gaara was talking with Temari, while Kankuro was helping Konan make calls.

"Why would Naruto's uncle run off after those two?"he asked.

"I don't know."Temari looked at Konan for answers.

Konan faced her, and said,"Nagato, along with me and the rest of us were all targets of both Madara and Orochimaru."

Temari nodded."Then why did he run after them?"she asked.

"He wants revenge,"Kakuzu stated.

"That would make sense,"Naruto stated."Where would Madara hide?"

Konan and Kakuzu thought for a second, but Itachi beat them to it."Madara always liked somewhere dark, where no one would think to look."

"I know where to look,"came a different voice.

A guy walked in. He wore a suit you wear when working on power lines. He also wore a cloth over his mouth.

"Hey there Zabuza,"Itachi said.

"Who are you?"Naruto asked.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of Konoha High."

Sasuke thought for a second."Never heard of you."

Zabuza sighed."No one ever remembers me, do they?"

"You only had a few friends, us included."Itachi was watching Zabuza.

"Anyway, what were you saying Zabuza?"Konan asked.

"I might know where to find Madara and Orochimaru,"he said."Nagato asked for the information when he passed by, while I was working. Why did he ask anyway?"

Naruto's eyes widened."No. If he finds them, he going to be killed."

"What?"Zabuza shouted.

"Nagato has gone after them Zabuza,"Koan said with pain in her voice.

Zabuza went back to the door."Then we don't have time to waste."

Konan, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Zabuza went out the door.

Konan called back."Call Hidan, and make sure he knows where we are going."

"Where are you going?"Sasuke asked.

Zabuza answered,"Sewers!"

* * *

><p>Madara was sitting on a crate.<p>

"You sure that idiot didn't see us go down here?"he asked Orochimaru.

"Not really,"Orchimaru answered."Zabuza was always smart. Never top of the class, but no idiot."

"I see. We should prepair to move."Madara got up.

"Agreed."Orochimaru followed.

They grabbed a few supplies, and began to walk away.

* * *

><p>Nagato popped up only a few minutes after they had left.<p>

"Just as I thought."He growled with anger."They _were _using this."He looked down at the footprints in the water and dust.

Nagato looked down the tunnel. The footprints were leading that way.

He began running in the direction.

* * *

><p>Hidan hung up the phone."Shikaku. Nagato has gone into the sewers. He belives Madara and Orochimaru are hding down there."<p>

Shikaku nodded."Got it. Send a couple officers down there, if not to capture those two, to bring Nagato back up."

Hidan nodded. He went to the radio. He told three police officers to meet up with Konan and the others, and go get Nagato.

"I just pray he dosen't fins them,"Hidan stated.

"Your not alone Hidan."Shikaku had his head resting on his hand. Thse late nights were realy pushing it.

* * *

><p>Naruto stood up."I'm tired of waiting."<p>

Sasuke and Gaara looked at him."What is it?"Gaara asked.

"I'm going to look for my uncle. Any of you want to help?"

Shikamaru stood up."I'll help."

"Why?"Sasuke asked.

"Nagato is like family to me. He is always kind and is always glad to let me be here when I need a place to stay."Shiamaru sighed."I'll help Naruto."

"Same here,"Gaara answered.

"No Gaara, I'll go,"Kankuro replied.

"Kankuro,"Gaara met his eyes,"I need to do this, or else I will never get over fater's death."

Temari put a hand on Gaara's shoulder, then count us in too,"she said to Naruto.

"I can't let my brother outshine me, can I?"Sasuke asked."I'll help too."

"Right,"Naruto had a srious look on his face,"lets bring my uncle back, and bring those two in. Believe it!"He pointed his fist in the air, as though punching the odds into their favor.

They walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Hinata looked out her window. Something was wrong, she could feel it.<p>

She put on a pair of worn jeans, a black t-shirt, and a blue hoodie.

Once she was dressed, she went down stairs.

Her father had closed early and gone to bed. She went out the door.

Neji was waiting outside."Going somewhere?"he asked.

Hinata stopped."I don't know why, but someone needs my help. I'm going to help them out."

"Is it Uzumaki?"Neji asked.

Hinata looked at the sky."I think so."

Neji nodded."I will help you cousin."

"You don't have to Neji."She began to walk off.

Then, some one called,"Hey! Neji!"

Tenten came running out from between a couple buildings.

"Tenten?"Hinata asked.

"Hey Hinata."Tenten looked back at Neji."When you called it sounded dire."

"It is. Lee just said Nagato went after those criminals that escaped, and were sighted recently."

"Madara Uchiha and Orochimaru?"she asked.

Neji nodded."I'm going to go help out Naruto and the others. You in?"

Tenten nodded."You got it."

Hinata bowed."Thank-you, both of you."

She turned, and ran off, Neji and Tenten close behind.

* * *

><p>Sakura looked out her window to see Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, and the others running by.<p>

She opened her window."Sasuke!"she called.

Everyone looked up."Hey there Sakura!"Naruto called.

"Whats going on? did a dream of mine come true?"She asked, all happy.

"No Sakura, i'm not going to carry you off to your happily ever after,"Sasuke put in, slightly blushing."Naruto's uncle went after Madara and Orochimaru. Were going to go find him and bring him back. My brother and a few others are already heading there."

Sakura looked in her room."Ino, you in?"she asked.

A voice called,"Hell **yeah**!"

In a couple minutes, both Ino and Sakura came down. Sakura was wearing a pair of jeans and a pink shirt. Ino a blue mini skirt and a white t-shirt which said, I define sexy.

Naruto turned."Lets go!"

They ran after him.

* * *

><p>Madara sat in a chair. They had made it to another hiding place.<p>

Orochimaru grabbed a candy bar from one of the crates."Why are there so many supplies down here any way?"he asked.

"I don't know. Nagato and I found these rooms few years ago. A lot of supplies that nobody was using."

"Surprised you remember!"came the shout of Nagato.

Nagato walked in.

"Well, speak of the devil."Orchimaru laughed.

Nagato stared at both of them."You both a simple murders. Now is the time to finish you."Nagato pulls a sword out of his robes.

"Well, well, well,"Madara laughed."you still have that sword, huh?"

Nagato replied with a stance."You remember?"Nagato asked.

Madara laughed."Of course i remember. I used that sword to kill Obito. You hold onto it as a reminder, right?"

Nagato launched himself foward, causing him to put a small cut in Madara's cloths, just missing his skin.

"Fast as usual Uzumaki,"madara said before grabbing Nagato's arm, and breaking it in a swift motion.

Nagato roared in pain.

* * *

><p>Konan heard the yell of pain.<p>

"Nagato!"she yelled, running off.

Kakuzu shouted,"Konan, wait!"

Everyone followed behind her, including the police officers sent to bring Nagato back.

* * *

><p>Hianat turned."Were heading the wrong way Negi."<p>

Neji turned as well. They were in the sewers, helping look for Nagato.

"I heard it as well. Lets go."Nagi ran off, with Tenten at his side, and Hinata following close behind.

* * *

><p>Naruto, who had heard the yell of pain, turned twoard the direction of another sound.<p>

Around the corner, Neji, Hinata, and Tenten ran out, running into them.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Hinata only a few inches from his face. Naruto and Hinata both blushed.

They got up.

Hinata told them they were there to help them out.

Naruto nodded."than you know why were here then?"he asked.

Neji nodded."We wish to help you out Naruto."

"Y-yes. We will help in any way we can."Hinata was palying with her fingers.

Sasuke nodded."Lets go. We need to go help Konan and the others."

Everyone nodded, got up, and ran off. they were going to get Nagato back before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Nagato's right arm was broken, and his sword was in his right shoulder blade.<p>

Madara was laughing."Time to have a little fun."

Orochimaru nodded."I've wanted his life for so long."

"Both of you will rot in hell. And I will make sure you get sent there."Nagato had an evil gleam in his eyes.

"We will see about-"Madara turned to see someone burst in.

"**Nagato!**"Konan shouted, with a hint of pain in her voice.

Orochimaru smiled."Her huh?"

Still laughing, Madara pulled the sword out of Nagato's shoulder, making him yell in pain, and charged Konan, a gleeful smile on his face.

When he was only a couple feet from her, a bullet went through Madara's ear.

Madara dropped the sword, and put his hand to his ear. He had a mix of pain and bliss."What fun!"he yelled, laughing.

Hidan walked in."Your dead Uchiha."He pointed his gun at Madara.

Orochimaru ran up and grabbed Hidan arm, taking the gun. He pointed the gun at Hidan's foot, and shoot.

Hidan feel to the ground, laughing."You forget. I love pain!"He headbutted Orochimaru, breaking Orochimaru's nose.

Hidan ran at Madara, laughing. he pulled out a swich blade, and began to attack Madara with a mix of rage and bliss.

Kakuzu shouted,"Don't Hidan!"

Too late, Madara pulled out a knife, and cut Hidan on the arm, scraping the bone.

Hidan fell to the ground, laughing."it hurts. i'll get you for that."

Naruto ran into the room.

Nobody noticed them approch.

Naruto saw Hidan and Nagato on the ground bleeding, so he charged the man holding the knife.

Madara didn't notice until-Boom! Naruto lands on Madara and begins to punch him until his nose is bleeding.

Gaara runs up, and grabbs madara's knife. He sends it into Madara's hand, making Madara yelling pain.

"You will pay for what you did Madara!"Temari shouted.

Everyone fills into the room, forcing Orochimaru to back up. He looks at the sword, and knows what to do.

Konan is shocked."What the-?"

Nagato puts his head up weakly. He smiles."Hey there Naruto."

Naruto gets off Madara and looks at his uncle."We need to get you guys to a hospital."

Konan see Orochimaru pick up the sword. He prepairs to impale Nagato.

Konan runs up. She gets in Orochimaru's way, making sure he dosen't kill Nagato.

Nagato's eyes widen."Konan!"

The sword enters, spilling blood through the wound. But it wasn't Konan who got impaled.

Konan opened her eyes to see the person who saves her life.

"S-Sasori?"she asked.

Sure enough, Naruto's teacher, Sasori, was impaled by the sword.

"Well. I did one stupid thing."He said this, and closed his eyes.

The entire room stood motionless.

Madara and Orochimaru ran off. Orochimaru left the sword.

Konan let out a shout of horror.

Sasori lay dead before them. Nagato and Hidan bledding to death.

Itachi grabbed Nagato and helped him out of there.

Kakuzu helped Hidan.

All of them didn't bother going after those two. they were going to get these two to the hospital.

Zabuza grabbed Sasori's body, and toke the sword out. He carried Sasori's body and the sword out of the sewer.

* * *

><p>Nagato and hidan were put on IVs and watched 247.

School was called off for a couple days, seeing as what happened.

Naruto stayed in his uncle's hospital room. Konan and Kakuzu did the same.

* * *

><p>Hinata had gotten home. Neji was with her.<p>

Hiashi ran up and hugged them."don't do that again!"he said with tears in his eyes.

Neji nodded."Sorry uncle."

"Forgive me father."Hinata had tears forming in her eyes.

"I fogive you. Just don't scare me like that again."He let go and went back to the grill.

He got both of them a plate of sushi each."Eat up. You'll need it."

* * *

><p>When Zabuza handed the body to the paramedics, they rushed him to the local morgue.<p>

The funeral would be held in a couple days.

Sasori's only living relative was informed.

Kakuzu told her himself.

Sasori's grandmother lived a couple miles out of town. he went there.

* * *

><p>Kakuzu knocked on the door.<p>

An old woman walked out."What can I do for you?"

kakuzu, dressed in a black suit, cleared his throat."Lady Chiyo."

"Yes?"she asked.

"I am Kakuzu, one of your grandson's friends."he cleared his throat again.

She smiled."My dear Sasori. How is he?"

"Sasori has..."He cleared his throat again.

"Yes?"she asked with interest.

"He has passed on."

Chiyo smiled for a moment, then it all hit her like a brick wall.

"W-what?"she asked.

"The criminal, Takashi Orochimaru, killed Sasori by imapling him with a sword. the funeral will be ina couple days. would you like to come say your final goodbyes?"

She stopped for a second, then feel to the ground in tears."No. No! Sasori!"she cried, pleading that he wasn't dead.

After a while kakuzu helped her into her house.

When she finaly calmed down, he asked,"Are you okay?"

Chiyo nodded."Thankyou fortelling me this Kakuzu. i will make my final goodbyes."

Kakuzu nodded."Do you require any aid?"

She shoke her head."No. I will be fine."

Kakuzu nodded, and left the house.

He drove back to his hotel room.

* * *

><p>Nagato was lying on his hospital bed.<p>

Konan sat next to him.

Naruto had left a couple hours earlier, leaving the two alone.

Nagato faced Konan."Why did you get in the way of the sword?"he asked.

"I didn't want you to die Nagato."She smiled at him.

"Why thought?"he asked again.

Konan smiled and blushed."All these years, and still blind."

"What now?"he asked, blushing.

Konan laughed."You idiot."She calmed down a bit."when we broke up back then, my heart broke in two. I felt lost, confused. Once I got over it, I forced myself to belive you were not the only one."

"And?"he asked.

She smiled."I realized you were the only one Nagato. I found out no one else could fill that gap."

"I see."Nagato was blushing now."And that means?"

"Still the same Nagato."Konan kissed him."I love you, Nagato Uzumaki."

Nagato blushed almost as hard as Hinata."Y-you...love me?"he asked

"I always have Nagato."She kissed him again.

When they broke apart, Nagato smiled and looked at the celling."All these years, and you haven't changed konan. your still the girl I will, and always, love."

Nagato flinched in pain.

"Are you okay?"Konan asked.

Nagato nodded."Just my arm. It will be okay."

Konan gave a sigh of relife."Good."

She kissed him again, and had to go.

"I'll see you later Nagato."She waved goodbye.

Nagato smiled. he closed his eyes, and waited for Konan to return.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11:**_

Nagato was realised from the hospital. His arm was pt in cast so he didn't break it again.

He was going with Konanand Naruto to Sasori's funeral, as were their friends.

* * *

><p>Sasori's grave was like usual japenise graves. It was a simple block of stone with his namein it.<p>

Nagato and Konan put some flowers on the grave. Itachi put a white rose on it. Kakuzu put a small bowl of what looked like caviar. Hidan put a metal pendent with the stuff. Kisame put a small piece of sushi with Kakuzu's caviar. And so on.

Finaly, Naruto knelt before the grave, and prayed for Sasori to have a good afterlife.

After this, everyone went home.

* * *

><p>Konan helped Nagato home.<p>

Naruto helped Nagato into their appartment.

Konan sat down next to Nagato. Naruto sat across from them and turned on the TV.

The reporter was talking about the incident when Nagato got hurt, and Sasori's death and funeral.

He looked at his papers."Anyway. No new news has been reported of eather madara ochiha or Takashi Orochimaru."

Nagato sighed."It is good to know no one has been killed."

Konan nodded. She looked down to see Nagato's hand cleched. She held it with both of her hands.

Naruto was focused on the TV. Nothing interesting had happened. He turned off the TV.

He got up, and made a pot of tea.

* * *

><p>Hinata was finishing her homework.<p>

After she finished, she put her bag up. She went to her computor her father had bought herawhile back.

She was looking for any news of Madara Uchiha or Orochimaru.

Nothing. She turned it off.

Hinata went to her bookshelf and pulled out asmall book to pass the time.

She went to reading.

* * *

><p>Lee was training, as usual.<p>

Kurenai was sipping a cup of tea. Asuma pulled out a cigarette."Can I smoke in here?"he asked.

"No Asuma."Kurenai sipped her tea again."And anyway, those things are bad for your health."

He laughed."I guess so. Still, I have been smoking for to long."

"Then head outside, I hate those things."

He put the cigarette back."Anyway, how has Lee been doing?"

"What do you expect? He trains like crazy so he can be ashis sensei and then surpass him."

Asuma laughed."True. My father taught him well."

"I'll agree with you there."Kurenai finished her tea.

Asuma sighed."So,we up for dinner this weekend?"he asked.

"I don't know Asuma."Kurenai filled her cup again.

"What kind of answer is that Kurenai? Have I not been a good boyfriend?"he asked.

She laughed."Its not that Asuma, its just, with my job and Lee, I have a lot to do."

Asuma smiled."You got me beat there Kurenai."

A timer went off."Ohh, dinners done. You staying for dinner Asuma?"Kurenai walked to the oven.

"I don't get to spend much time with my girlfriend, so yeah."Asuma pulled out a cigarette."I'll be right back though."

He walked outside, and lit his cigarette.

* * *

><p>Naruto went to bed after he ate his dinner.<p>

He had a noightmare of all his friends and family dieing before him. The image that realy messed with him though, was an image of Hinata being beheaded in front of him.

Naruto wokeup in a cold sweat.

Once he calmed down, he went back to bed.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kakashi gave them a test.<p>

Everyone worked on it the whole class period.

Afterward, they went to Deidara's art class, including Sasori's students, since Sasori was dead.

Deidara faced his class."Welcome students. I am Deidara-sensei. I will be teaching you all from here on out."He smiled.

In the class that day, everybody was sketching something to paint.

Deidara helped them out it they needed it.

Afterward they went to the gym, and then back to their homeroom trachers.

* * *

><p>Once the school-day was over, Naruto and Hinata were talking.<p>

"How is Nagato doing?"Hinata asked.

"He is better, though I wish he wouldn't do something like that again."Naruto sighed.

"Is something bothering you Naruto?"she asked.

Naruto smiled."Nothing really. Its just been very annoying."

"I see."Hinata had a depressed look on her face.

Naruto flinched at this."Its not you Hinata, its just with allthis happening with those two murderers."

"Ohh,"Hinatasaid, smiling again.

They walked in silence until they reached the point where they would part ways.

"See you later Hinata,"Narutosaid, waving.

Hinata stopped."Uhh, N-Naruto?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder."Yes?"

"I-i'm not doing anything this weekend. Would you like to see a movie?"she asked.

Naruto blushed."Are you asking me out?"he asked.

Hinata blushed her signature red."N-no. I was going to ask Sasuke and a couple others to come along."

Naruto let out a breath."Okay then."He smiled and walked off.

Hinata gave a triumphant smile while she walked home.

* * *

><p>Nagato and Konan were watching the news.<p>

Naruto walked in.

"Hello there Naruto,"Nagato said.

"Hey uncle."Naruto looked at Konan."Hey Konan. I'm not wanting any cousinsyet, so don't get any ideas."He gave a smile that told her he was joking.

Konan,sighed, use to the jokes."Naruto. Me and Nagato are just dating right now. It's not like were going to fuck each other right in front of you."She gave devious little smile."Although, I could be wrong."

Naruto blushed."Okay, Konan, there is only so far a joke can go."Naruto was heading to his room.

Konan laughed."Naruto isn't much fun when you play his game, is he Nagato?"

Nagato had just recovered from the coment about the two of them having sex."Huh?"he asked, completly oblivious about what had happened.

Konan laughed."Nothing Nagato."

Nagato turned back to the TV.

The reporter went to the next topic."Anyway. On to the main story. Takashi Orochimaru had been caught earlier today."

Konan and Nagato faced the TV with complete attention.

"Even though he was in police hands, Orochimaru managed to escape, stealing two guns, and killing three officers, and wounding two others. It is safe to say these two are armed and dangerous, so avoid them at all costs."

Nagato satdown, having a surprised look on his face."So now they have more weapons. This is bad Konan."

Konan agreed, grabbing his hand.

* * *

><p>Itachi sighed after the story was over."So, we were that close to getting him, huh?"<p>

Sasuke nodded."It seems that both of them are extremely dangerous and unpredictable."

itachi nodded.

Sasuke got up."I'm going to go finish my homework."

Itachi nodded."I'll keep an eye on the news little brother."

Sasuke went to his room.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru was lying on his bed. By this time, he had taken down all the puppets and put them in a safe place.<p>

Gaara was finishing his homework, as was Konkuro.

Temari was studing with Shikamaru.

"So, that about it?"she asked.

Shikamaru nodded. He wore a white t-shirt and a pair of black sleeping pants.

Temari was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of black shorts.

She put her books in her bag."Well, that covers our homework for tonight. thanks again for helping me out Shikamaru."

Shikamaru smiled."No problem. Glad to help out."

Temari laughed."Seems a bit ironic if you ask me."

"Huh?"Shikamaru faced her."What do you mean?"

She stopped laughing."You always sleep, and you never look like you acomplish much, but you say you like helping people out. Seems ironic to me."

"Ohh, I see."Shikamaru layed down again."Well, if your done, can I get some sleep?"he asked.

"Sure."She got up and went into her own room.

Shikamaru turned off his lights and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Kiba was feeding Akamaru.<p>

"Man, for such a little guy, you can eat a lot Akamaru."Kiba scrached him behind the ear.

Akamaru wagged his tail, but still continued eating.

After Akamaru finished, Kiba went off to bed. Akamaru followed, ready for bed.

* * *

><p>Gaara held his tea cup so tight that is shattered.<p>

Temari cleaned it up while Gaara calmed down.

Kankuro was working on his homework.

"I'm surprised Shikamaru isn't out here watching the news."Kankuro was still focused on his work, so he didn't look up.

Temari nodded."I think he went to bed."

"Don't lie,"Kankuro teased,"I saw you walk out of his room."

"Its not like that Kankuro!"She yelled.

Gaara toke a breath."I'm going to bed,"was all he said before storming off.

Temari sighed."He is in a lot of pain."

Kankuro nodded.

After Temari was done, she went to bed.

* * *

><p>The nxt day, things went back to normal.<p>

Kakashi faced the class."Morning class."

Everyone replied,"Good morning Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi smiled."First business today. We will be getting three new students tomorrow."

Almost as if expected, people began to talk.

Kakashi coughed, silencing the class."Anyway, let that not distract us. Our lessons will continue the same as usual."

That day didn't see so eventful till lunch.

* * *

><p>Hinata and Naruto were on their own eating lunch that day.<p>

"Man, today really isn't that interesting, huh Hinata."Naruto laid back.

Hinata looked at him. What was it about him that made her heart race?

"I-I guess so."She was playing with her hands.

Naruto finished his lunch and walked off."I'll see you in class Hinata."

Hinata just nodded and went back to her lunch.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was talking with Sakura.<p>

"Why don't you play that flute so often?"he asked.

Sakura blushed."I use to a few times, but I felt a bit out of place. I don't know."She was smiling.

Sasuke faced her."What are you smiling about?"he asked.

"Nothing."She was almost as red as Hinata.

Sasuke ignored it and continued walking.

He was getting ready to turn the corner.

* * *

><p>Naruto noticed Matsuri and Gaara sitting together. He ignored them.<p>

He turned the corner.

* * *

><p>All of a sudden, both Sasuke and Naruto hit something.<p>

When Naruto opened his eye, he was facing Sasuke, only he was laying on top of him. But, Naruto beheld the worst sight oif it.

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw this.

The two were kissing.

Before Naruto could react, Sasuke shoved Naruto off of him.

Sakura was pure red. Her eyes were tearing up."That should be me,"she moaned.

Ino saw it, and passed out. Hinata did the same.

Hinata followed Naruto, and saw what happened.

Everyone, except these five, began laughing like crazy.

Word spread fast, and the girls began to go crazy.

Well, Naruto did get a little excitement, thought not as he planned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Okay guys, it may be a while before I post anything again, so don't panic.**

**I will post again as soon as I can.**

**Enjoy what I have given you.**

**Ohh, i am also planning two new fanfic for Naruto.**

**One for the next generation, the second for between the end of Shippuden and Next Gen. So Keep your eyes peeled. Thank you for your support in reading, I hope you like my fanfics.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

The rumor was like wildfire. People were saying that both Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were gay.

Sasuke plain out shouted to everyone that he wasn't gay, but no one listened. Naruto was a bit different.

When a girl came up and asked him if he was gay or bi, Naruto faced her and said."I'm strait. Can you please tell people that stupid rumor is not true."

The girl thought for a second."Okay."She went running off.

Naruto heard her scream."He isn't gay. Naruto Uzumaki is bi!"

Girl screamed at hearing this.

"Shit,"Naruto said, walking off.

* * *

><p>In class both Hinata and Sakura were pure red when they sat down for class.<p>

When Hinata would look at Naruto, she would nearly pass out remembering what happened a few day ago. Sakura did the same with Sasuke.

Kakashi went on with his lesson.

* * *

><p>After class, Naruto went to spend lunch with Hinata.<p>

Once he finished his ramen, he asked Hinata,"You know i'm strait, right?"

"Y-yes Naruto."She looked at him, and aveted her gaze, embarased.

Naruto sighed."Why me?"

Shikamaru laughed."Its because you and Sasuke are good with the girls."

"I wish I wasn't."Naruto looked depressed.

Shikamaru laughed."Enjoy it Naruto. Many guys would love to be in you position."

"Do you really want to kiss Sasuke?"Naruto asked.

Shikamaru fell back, shocked."No! What would make you think that?"

Naruto had a sly smile on his face."No wonder you don't acnolige Temari's love."

With that comment, an empty bento box hit Naruto in the forehead, knoking him back down.

"I heard you Naruto!"Temari shouted.

Shikamaru laughed."Served you right."

"I guess so."Naruto got back up and watched the sky until class started.

* * *

><p>After another few day of convincing people, the school now knew Naruto and Sasuke wern't gay <em>or<em> bi. But, both of them had become the center of all the attention of the girls in the school.

They also had to clear rumors that they were single. The girls freaked out, and they got asked them out more often.

After another day of clearing up rumors, Naruto sat down and had a cup of tea.

Nagato looked at him."Are you okay Naruto?"he asked.

"Not really."Naruto toke a drink from his cup before continuing."I've been having a lot of girls ask me out for a while now. It is really annoying."

Konan laughed."Sounds like Minato."

Nagato laughed."You are to much like your father Naruto."

"What was he like?"Naruto asked.

"Minato?"Nagato asked. he smiled like he was remembering a pleasant dream."He was a good man. Minato was a close friend to both me and Kushina. He was kind to everybody, but he would protect his friends if needed. When Madara was arested, he helped me out in sending him to jail. He began dating Kushina not long after."

"He also proposed to her at graduation, remember?"Konan asked.

Nagato smiled."She told me that was one of the best days of her life, until her wedding and when she gave birth to you Naruto."

"Didn't she die after giving birth to me?"Naruto asked.

"Not imediatly,"Nagato said, frowning."She survived long enough to hold you and tell me her final words. They were,_'This is the best day of my life. Even if I die, i'm glad my son can live here, even if I am not at his side. Tell Minato, i'm sorry. Good bye- brother.'"_

Naruto toke a deep breath."So, my mother was happy with her death?"

Nagato nodded.

Naruto got up."Thank you uncle."

Nagato smiled."Now go get your homework done. You have school tomarrow."

"Got it."Naruto went to his room, bringing his school bag with him.

"You would make a great father Nagato."Konan kissed him.

"I know. But Naruto is like a son to me. I don't need another kid for a while."Nagato was still smiling.

Konan smiled."I guess so."She kissed Nagato again."I got to go Nagato."

"Work?"he asked.

"Yeah."She got up and went out the door.

* * *

><p>The weeks went by in a blur. Naruto and Sasuke had managed to end the rumors and managed to get a some what normal life back. Except, girls from around the school had begun asking them out on a regular basis.<p>

Before long, it was the weekend. Naruto looked at his calendar and noticed that next week was the last week of school before summer break. Where had the time gone?

He decided to think up of what to do for the break.

* * *

><p>Hidan sighed."Still no news on those two?"<p>

Hidan had been let out of the hospital. He had healed fast like Nagato.

"No Hidan,"Shikaku stated."Orochimaru and Madara are still hidden, so we don't know where they are."

"I see."Hidan sat down and picked up an apple."I hope we get them soon."

"Your not alone Hidan."

Hidan nodded, and began to eat his apple.

* * *

><p>In the class the following day, Naruto began to ask the other what they were doing.<p>

"Well,"Temari began,"me and my brothers aren't doing anything. How about you guys?"

"No,"Sasuke said, staring out the window.

"Same here,"Sakura said, staring at Sasuke.

"M-me and Neji arn't doing anything, so were open for suggestions,"Hinata said, blushing.

"Unfortenitly, i'm not doing anything ether."Kiba sighed.

Shikamaru was just sleeping. Temari hit him on the head, waking up.

"Stay awake Shikamaru."Temari looked pissed.

Shikamaru sat up."What did I do to piss you off Temari?"

Temari hit Shikamaru on the foot."People are talking to you, and your sleeping through it."

Shikamaru held back the pain, bitting his lip."Man, you and Ino are to much alike."

"Man Shikamaru, Temari isn't enough for you?"Kiba asked.

Temari blushed while Shikamaru went back to sleep.

Hinata looked at Naruto."Any ideas Naruto?"she asked.

"No, not really."

* * *

><p>At lunch, Gaara and Matsuri were eatting lumch.<p>

"What are you planning for summer break Gaara?"Matsuri asked.

"Nothing, you?"he replied.

Matsuri thought for a second, blushed, and answered."Nothing really."

Gaara smiled."Weel, i'll let you know if I'm doing anything."

Matsuri nodded."Same."

The two continued eatting their lunch.

The bell rang for class to begin again.

* * *

><p>Everybody went to the gym.<p>

They were doing drills that day. Afterward, they got dressed and went back to their homerooms.

They finished their classes and went home.

When Naruto got home, Nagato was there with Konan and Kakuzu.

"Ahh, hello Naruto,"Konan announced.

Naruto sat down. He smiled."Hey there."

Kakuzu coughed."Anyway. You in?"he asked Nagato and Konan.

"Sure. We would love to go."Nagato faced Naruto."Sorry, do we need to explain?"he asked Naruto.

Naruto nodded.

Kakuzu began."I'm inviting Nagato and Konan to come with me on vacation with the rest of us."

"Would it be okay if Naruto comes along?"Nagato asked.

"Sure. He can bring his friends to if he feels like it."Kakuzu turned his eyes to Naruto."You coming?"

Naruto smiled."Of course. I'll check with my friends tomarrow."

"Good."Kakuzu turned hit attention back to Nagato and Konan."I need to know how many are coming before I get the tickets."

Nagato nodded.

Kakuzu got up."Well, i'm going. I'll see you in a week."He walked out of the apartment.

Naruto looked at Nagato."So, where are we heading?"

Konan replied."We are heading to a beach up in a small resort town to the north."

"I haven't been there since I was a kid,"nagato added.

"How are we going to afford it?"Naruto asked.

"Kakuzu is paying,"both Konan and nagato said at once.

"How?"Naruto asked. He noticed how stupid it was to late.

"Kakuzu is a very successful business man Naruto."Nagato gave him a look like Naruto had asked a stupid question, which he did.

"I see."Naruto sit himself on the fore head and sighed."So, when are we leaving?"

Konan thought for a second."I think he said he would tell us once he knew how many people we going."

"Yeah, sounds about right."Nagato looked back at Naruto."So, anything new?"he asked.

Naruto shoke his head. He went to his room to do his homework.

* * *

><p>Once he was done, he went to bed and got ready for tomarrow. He had to let Hinata and the others know what they could do for the summer.<p>

He was getting excited.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. I know this chapter could use work, but i'm still relitivly new to this. I hope you like this though.<strong>

**Ohh, and here is a question. What job should Nagato do?**

**Reveiw with your answer, and Nagato might just get that job in fanfic.**

**Keep an eye open for the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13:**_

Naruto went to school smiling the next day.

At lunch, he told his friends what Kakuzu wanted to do.

Everyone listened.

"So, anyway, he said I could bring you guys with me, if you wanted."Naruto finished this, still smiling."So, you guys up for it?"he saked.

Everybody, thought for a moment. They all agreed.

* * *

><p>Naruto told Nagato what his friends had said.<p>

"I see."Nagato thought for a moment, then nodded."Sounds good."

"But what about Kakuzu?"Konan asked."He won't like this many people."

Nagato laughed."Yeah. he might have a heart attack."

"Well,"Konan was holding bnack her laughs."Well, I agree. He won't let us live this down."

Nagato and Konan burst into laughter.

"What?"Naruto asked.

"You will see Naruto,"Konan said, recovering for her laughing.

Naruto stood up."Well, anyway, i'm going to go work on my home work. See you Uncle, Aunt."He said the Aunt part to Konan, with a devilish smile on his face.

Konan just shivered."I think it might be a little to soon for calling me aunt."

Naruto just shrugged and went to his room.

* * *

><p>Madara stood up.<p>

"What is it?"Orochimaru asked.

"Where is that kid you sent out?"Madara asked.

"I don't know Uchiha. He will be back though."

Just as soon as he said that, foot steps could be heard.

"Ah, speak of the devil,"Madara said walking to the entrance.

A kid with silver hair and glasses walked in.

"Lord Orchimaru, Madara."He bowed to both of them, and faced Orochimaru.

"Kabuto. Has there been any news?"Madara faced him with annoyance.

"No one knows you are here. But,"Kabuto truned to face Madara,"it would be smart to move as soon as you can."

Orochimaru nodded."I see. Then go back. I have a job for you."

"My lord?"Kabuto asked.

Orochimaru whispered what was to be done.

"I see. When do I go?"Kabuto asked.

"After the summer break,"Madara put in."Now, go, so we can get ready."

Kabuto nodded. He walked out, and back where he came.

Orochimaru laughed."Only a bit longer, and then we will be free for the rest of our lifes.

Madara nodded."If we have to leave, lets hurry and rig the thing."

The two went to a fuse box. They began to mess with something in it, and close it up.

They also attached some wires to it, and left, after packing their possesions.

* * *

><p>The time went by so fast, school felt like a blur.<p>

Everybody meet up at Hinata's place.

They were all ready for the beach.

Naruto wore a pair of tan cargo shorts down to his knees, a sleveless orange shirt, and a pair of flip flops. Hinata wore purple bikini top under her white shirt, a yellow mini skirt, and yellow snadles. Sakura wore a pink two piece bathing suit with a red t-shirt on and pink sandles. Sasuke wore a pair of black swiming trunks, a black t-shirt, and black sandles. Gaara wore a pair of red swimming trunks, a white t-shirt, and leather sandles. Kankuro wore a pair of white swimming trunks, black sandles, and a white t-shirt that read _'You like a man with a lot of wood?'_ Temari wore a yellow dress over her two piece white suit and a pair of sandles. Choji wore black trunks with a red shirt that read _'All you can eat!' _Shino wore hir sunglasses with grey trunks, and a grey shirt that said _'Peace'_ on it. Kiba wore pair of yellow trunks with a sleveless white shirt. Shikamaru wore a pair of black and grey striped trunks with a grey shirt that had the japanese symble of smake in black on the front. Ino wore a yellow two piece colored yellow with white dots. She wore a blue mini skirt and a light blue shirt. Lee wore green trunks and a green t-shirt. Neji wore blue trunks and a sleveeless with shirt. Tenten wore a red two piece with white t-shirt over it. Matsuri wore a white two piece with a sand colored shirt over top that read _'Hot stuff.' _Nagato wore blood red trunks with a white shirt that said _'God in the house.' _Konan wore a blue two piece with a blue dress over it.

Kakuzu's car drove up. He was wearing a hawian shirt from America, a pair of black tenis shoes, a pair of sunglasses, a black mask, and dark blue trunks.

"This everyone?"he asked.

"Will this one car work?"Choji asked.

Just then, two more cars drove up.

"You were saying?"Kakuzu asked.

Choji nodded."Never mind."

Everybody got in the cars.

In the first on, Nagato and Konan got in it with Kakuzu.

Each car was built to hold eight people, minus the driver.

Tenten and Neji got in a car with Kankuro, Shino, Choji, Kiba, Ino, and Lee.

Naruto and Hinata were with Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Matsuri, Temari, and Shikamaru in the last one.

They were driving to the air port, where they would go to a small beach side resort outside Okinawa.

* * *

><p>When they got to the air port, Kakuzu said the he was coming here just to pick up the others.<p>

Since Okinawa wasn't as far as other places, he thought a ride through Japan would be good.

It caught them by surpirse, but they didn't object.

Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, Itachi, and Zetsu were waiting.

Deidara was wearing a black sleeveless shirt over a short sleve mesh shirt and a pair of black trunks. Hidan wore a pair of pale blue trunks and a grey t-shirt. Itachi wore a pair of black trtunks with a black t-shirt. Kisame wore pare of cargo shorts like Naruto and a shirt that read _'Respect.'_ Zetsu wore pine green trunks with a spring-green shirt that had the symb le for life on it.

They got into the first car with Kakuzu, Nagato and Konan.

The ride was long, but everybody enjoyed it.

* * *

><p>They arrived at their hotel.<p>

There were two people to a room.

Nagato and Konan got the first room. The second was Itachi and Kisame. Deiara got a room with Hidan. Kakuzu and Zetsu got the fourth room. The next one was Hinata and Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke got the sixth room. Temari was with Ino. Matsuri with Tenten. Neji and Gaara. Then, Shikamaru and Kankuro. Choji and Lee. And, Shino and Kiba.

They all went to their rooms and got ready for the beach. Naruto had changed out of his cargo shorts into orange trunks. Kisame and Kaskuzu aslo changed.

* * *

><p>The beach didn't have that many people there, so they all got their spots, and enjoyed the day.<p>

Shikamaru just layed under an unbrela and fell alseep.

Kisame was surfing. He had canged into a dark blue speedo, which disturbed the guys.

Kakuzu though, was the most diturbing. With out his mask and ahirt, he was covered in scars.

Naruto faced Kakuzu."What is with all the scars?"

Kakuzu looked Naruto in the eyes."I got in an accident back in middle school. Doctors did what they could, and I endded up having nearly my entrie body stitched up. It left me with all these scars."

"He wears his mask to cover up the scared part of his face."Nagato looked over his shoulder.

Once Nagato said this, everyone decided just to ignor the scars. They were going to enjoy the day.

* * *

><p>After a while, Nagato called them all in for lunch.<p>

Everyone meet up with Nagato, where a table had been set for them. Food had been set out all over it. Seeing the food, Choji was the first one there.

Everyone, except Naruto and Shikamaru, was surprized by his speed.

"How does some one so fat-?"Negi didn't finish his sentence when Choji tackled him.

"Who you calling fat?"Choji asked with a hint of anger.

"Nobody,"Negi said, gasping for breath.

Choji got up, and ate.

Neji regained his breath, and ate as well.

Once they finished, everybody was shcoked at how much Choji ate, even Naruto and Shikamaru.

Kakuzu had a tear go down his face, but he wiped it off.

They all enjoyed the rest of the day until the sun set.

* * *

><p>The next day, Nagato had a plan for Konan.<p>

This was his best chance to ask her.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapter**** 14:**_

Nagato woke up earlier. He was making breakfeast.

Konan woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon.

"Nagato?"she asked.

Nagato turned."Good morning Konan."

Konan got out of bed. She wore only her pantys and a sleveless shirt to bed.

Nagato blushed, and turned back to the food.

Konan had a devilish smile on her face.

She walked up."Smells good."

"Thanks."Nahato was still blushing.

After alittle bit of waiting, Nagato served Konan a share of the food.

Konan toke a bite of the bacon. She stopped.

"How does it taste?"Nagato asked. He toke a bite from his bacon. He dropped his fork.

"You made this?"Konan asked.

Nagato nodded.

Konan smiled, ate the rest of her food, and bowed."That was great food Nagato!"

"I know. I've improved."

Konan laughed."I don't think Kakuzu will trust you cooking after that incident."

Nagato laughed as well."I know!"

Once Nagato calmed down, he ate his food, and the two got dressed.

"Where are we going?"Konan asked.

"Touring Okinawa."Nagato grabbed a backpack filled with stuff.

* * *

><p>Everybody met up outside the hotel.<p>

Choji was eatting a bag of chips, despite how much he ate that morning and day beofore.

Neji sighed."Choji is going to eat the entire hotel out before long."

Choji gave him and evil look.

Despite this, Neji continued."Man, if he was fatter-"

Choji tackled him."I heard you that time!"

Neji was gasping for air. Lee, Sasuke, Kiba and naruto had to hold choji back so he didn't kill Neji.

Tenten helped him up."You really should stop messing with Choji like that."

Neji coughed up a small bit of blood, but ignored it.

"Got it, don't insult fatso."Neji realized his mistake to late.

Coming his was was Choji.

Choji had dropped his bag of chips, was foaming at the mouth, pure red at the face, and yelling,"I'm not fat, i'm big boned!"

Neji managed to avoid Choji this time.

When Neji got out of the way, choji tripped on his feet, and fell to the ground.

Neji backed away from him before he snapped out of it.

When he did come to again, he sighed, and went back to waiting.

* * *

><p>When the cars got there, everybody got in, four to a car.<p>

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke got in one.

The others sorted it out of who sat in which car.

Nagato and Konan sat in a car with Deidara and Kakuzu.

Kisame, itachi, Hidan and Zetsu sat in the car behind them.

Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari were in the same car with Matsuri.

Shikamaru, Ino, Choji and Lee sat in the next one.

Neji, Tenten, Shino and Kiba sat in the last one.

The trip was fun. They saw Ocinawa go by, and they were surprized at all the stuff their was to see.

* * *

><p>After a drive around, they stopped downtown.<p>

Kakuzu told the lead driver,"Meet us back here in five hours."

The drivers agreed.

Kakuzu went back to the group.

"Okay, we have five hours to do what ever. Meet back here in five hours, don't forget."

Everybody agreed, were givin a good amount of money, and went their way.

Naruto went with Hinata, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Matsuri, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba and Ino.

Nagato and Konan went their seperate way.

Kakuzu went on his own, as did Zetsu and Hidan.

Deidara, Kisame and Itachi desided to head out and see what their was.

Neji and Tenten went together to see what there was to see.

As for the rest, Choji, Lee, Kankuro and Shino, they formed a groupe and looked around like the rest.

* * *

><p>After a while, Gaara, Temari, Matsuri and Shikamaru broke off from the crowd, and went on their own.<p>

Naruto and his friends looked until they found a palce to spend their time.

* * *

><p>Nagato led Konan somewhere he felt she had to see.<p>

Nagato had a hand in his shorts pocket.

Konan kept looking there. What was he planning?

What ever it was, Konan smiled as Nagato led her on.

* * *

><p>Naruto and the others saw that this mall was huge.<p>

Sakura and Sasuke walked off. Ino followed them, her eyes completly focused on Sasuke.

Naruto walked off with Hinata and Kiba.

They toured the shops and food stands.

After a three and a half hours, the left with clothes, full stomaches, idems to remember Ocinawa, ect.

They went to go see the streets the rest of the time.

* * *

><p>After about foure hours of walking around, bowsing, shopping and talking, nagato stopped.<p>

They were in a park in the middle of town.

Nagato turned."Konan."

"Nagato?"Konan asked.

Nagato turned to the sky."Lovely day, isn't it?"he asked.

Konan nodded."Beautiful."

Nagato toke a breath."I want to remember this day. And I want you to as well."He turned back to her.

"What is it Nagato?"she asked, bushing.

"Konan, i love you. I love you with all my heart. I want to spend my life with you."

"Nagato?"she asked, blushing more.

He bent down on one knee, pulled a small box from his pocket. He opened the small box to show a silver ring.

"Konan,"he was blushing."Will you marry me?"

Konan was caught of guard.

After a moent, her eyes began to water."Nagato. Your a real idiot, you know that?"

Nagato smiled."Why?"

Konan laughed."Just the way you asked me."

Nagato nodded."Will you though?"

She kissed him."Of coarse Nagato. I love you, and I want to spend my life with you just as much as you want to spend your life with me."

The two kissed again.

Nagato put the ring on her right index finger, and the two got caught up in their happiness.

* * *

><p>Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Shino, Matsuri, Neji, Tenten, Lee and Choji basicly did the same stuff.<p>

Everybody meet back up just as the cars came.

Nagato and Konan came walking up, both holding hands, smiling.

Before they got in the cars, Nagato and Konan told them the news, that they were going to get married.

After a round of congratations, Kakuzu said they would celebrate at the hotel.

They all get in the cars.

* * *

><p>They had a big dinner back at the hotel. They all gave cheers to Nagato and Konan, and got into eatting.<p>

Choji was the one who didn't hold back. Lee, feeling weak in a way, meet Choji's challenge.

Everybody laughed at them.

After Lee admitted defeat, Choji ate slower, but still faster than he should.

Naruto was talking with his uncle and future aunt.

"Well good job Uncle, your getting married."

Nagato nodded."Thank you Naruto."

"And Konan,"he said to Konan.

"Yes?"Konan asked.

Naruto smiled."Don't give me _to many _cousins."

Konan blinked, then blushed almost as bad as Hinata.

Naruto laughed, and went back to eatting.

Hidan was boasting about him being the best man.

"Now wait a minute Hidan, who the hell told you that you would be best man?"Kakuzu demanded.

Hidan puffed out his chest."Why do you think?"

"If anyone is being best man, then it is me,"Kisame stated.

"Yeah right Sharky,"Hidan laughed.

"What the fuck did you just call me?"Kisame shouted.

"You fucking heard me Sharky!"Hidan replied.

Deidara yelled louder."Come on! I'm obviosly the best choise!"

"Who are you kidding?"Hidan yelled.

Kakuzu pulled Hidan back before he pissed of Deidara.

"Calm down Hidan."Kakuzu had a stern look on his face.

"Damnit Kakuzu! Let me go you bastard!"

Kisame punched Hidan in the stomache.

Kakuzu roped his arm around Kisame's neck."What did I say?"

Both Hidan and Kisame were cursing Kakuzu while tring to break free.

Zetsu grabbed Deidara before he freaked out as well.

Itachi just sat down and ignored them.

Everybody else was laughing.

After a while, they managed to calm down, and go back to eatting.

Hidan would go back the subject of best man from time to time though, which caused kakuzu to give him an evil look that stated, _Shut up, or i'll kill you._

Once they finished, Kakuzu led Deidara, Hidan and Kisame away to the training room.

Everybody else decided to leave them to it and go to bed.

* * *

><p>Madara poked his head into the room.<p>

"Clear,"he whispered.

Orochimaru came in. Both were dressed in black.

Madara pulled out his gun.

"Ready?"Orochimaru asked.

Madara nodded.

They went in. Madara rolled, and shot all three of the camras in the room.

Orochimaru ran to the vault.

Alarms went off.

Two guards came running in.

Madara shot one of the guards in between the eyes, and the other throught the heart. After that, he ran to help Orochimaru.

Inside the vault was what they needed to carry out their plans.

They managed to hack into the vault.

It opened.

The two went in, and toke what they needed.

* * *

><p>Kakuzu tightened his belt.<p>

Kakuzu, Deidara, Kisame and Hidan were wearing white martial arts garb. Kakuzu had a black belt, Kisame a brown belt, Deidara a red belt, and Hidan a black belt as well.

"Alright, lets settle this between you guys."Kakuzu got in his stance.

"I still think your outmatched Kakuzu,"Kisame stated.

"Who cares?"Hidan said, giving an insane smile.

"He asked for it."Deidara gave Kakuzu an evilk look.

"Come at me,"Kakuzu demanded.

The three ran at him.

Deidara jumped, tried to kick him in mid air, but Kakuzu blocked the kick, punched Deidara in the stomache, kneed him hin the stomache, then hit him on the back, sending him to the ground.

He turned to Kisame, kicked him in the right shen, punched him in the face, kneed him in the stomache, the pushed him back.

Hidan kicked him in the face. Kakuzu grabbed hiands leg, swung him around, threw him up in the air, then hit Hidan in the stomache when he came back down.

Deidara got up, and began throwing a barage of punches at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu did a back flip, ran foward, and punched Deidara in the face.

Hidan Tried to kick Kakuzu over the head, only to have him grab Hidan's leg, andand throw him into Kisame.

Deidara kicked Kakuzu in the face.

Kakuzu grabbed Deidara's leg, and slammed him into the ground.

Kisame and Hidan came up, both working together.

Kisame punched at Kakuzu's face. Kakuzu dodged, grabbed Kisame's arm, and kneed him in the stomache.

Hidan snuck up behind Kakzu, tried to kick him in the head, only to have Kakuzu duck, grab Hidan's other leg, and throw him over Kakuzu, making him hit the wall.

Kisame managed to grab Kakuzu. Deidara, began to punch him in the stomache.

After the tenth puch, Kakuzukicked up, hitting Deidara in the chin, fliping over Kisame, blreaking free from his arms, and threw Kisame into an oncoming Hidan, making the two hit the wall at once.

Deidara jumped over Kakuzu, landing behind him, kicked him in the legs, making him fall over, and hitting Kakuzu in the stomache with his right elbow.

"Clever little guy,"Kakuzu said, grabbing Deidara, getting up, and thrwoing Deidara into the floor.

Kisame staggered twoard Kauku, punched, hit Kakuzu's face, and got punched in the stomache again. He fell, done fighting.

Hidan jumped over Kisame, kicked at Kakuzu, only to be blocked by Kakuzu's right arm. Hidan punched, only to haveKakuzu catch his fist with his other hand. Hidan kicked with his other leg, only to have Kakuzu black it with his left hand by letting go of Hidan's fist.

Kakuzu threw Hidan into Deidara, sending both of them rolling back.

Kakuzu walked up and prodded Deidara. Deidara was done as well.

Hidan ran up, grabbed Kakuzu's neck with his right arm, fell back, threw Kakuzu into the air.

When Kakuzu fell back down, Hidan kneed him in the back, sending him up again.

Hidan grabbed him when he fell back down, andslammed him to the floor.

Hidan prodded Kakuzu to see if he had won.

Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's leg, got up, and threw him back into the wall.

Hidan was down.

Kakuzu tightened his belt, noting that he had won once again.

Deidara lifted his head."Lost yet again."

Kisame had manged to sit up."Man, your still a monster Kakuzu."

"Bastard,"Hidan said, lying down, regaining his breath.

Kakuzu toke off his mask, and sat down.

"Good fight,"he said to hid friends.

The four of them stayed there, recovering.

* * *

><p>The following morning, everybody saw the four of them beat up.<p>

Hidan had a large bruise on the left side of his face, along with small cuts and bruises on his arms, and a large bruise wrapping around his lef shen.

Deidara had a black eye, large bruise on his back, and small cut along his cheek.

Kisame had a swollen cheek, pain in his stomache, two black eyes, a brusie on his right leg, and bruises on all four of his knuckles on his rght hand.

And Kakuzu had a black eye, brusied belly, a cut on his right leg, broken nose, which he place back in place, bruises on his back, left leg, and a few on his arms.

"Wow,"Nagato said."I haven't seen this since you guys got in a fight with the Senju borthers."

"Yeah,"Konan said, trying not to laugh."I think that was the day we meet Kakuzu, wasn't it?"

"And me,"Kisame said.

Hidan nodded."Oh yeah. That was back when me and Deidara got in a fight, and Kisame and Kakuzu came to help."

"Good times, even if they did hurt,"Deidara said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Anyway,"Kakuzu said,"Were going to be going to visit the museum in Okinawa."

"Which one?"Naruto asked.

"Yeah!"Temari added.

"Is there food there?"Choji asked.

"The Viatnam Museum. And no Choji, you can't eat while we are touring the museum."Kakuzu gave him a stern look.

Choji dropped his bag of chips and screamed in horror.

The cars rolled up."Lets go!"Naruto announced.

They all got in the cars.


	16. Chapter 15

_**Chapter** **15:**_

The museum was very interesting. But, Naruto toke the most interest.

Everybody enjoyeded learning about, except Choji, who was shacking not having his chips with him.

At some point along the tour though, Shikamaru and Temari vanished.

After a while, they managed to find their way back to us at the food court.

When we got there, Choji began to gorge himself on chips.

Everyone laughed at him.

But, the museum was the least exciting thingh appening that day.

* * *

><p>Madara and Orochimaru were trecking through the sewers.<p>

"Its defenetly worse in Ocinawa,"Madara stated.

"I know Madara."Orochimaru wore a cloth to protect his nose from the stench.

Behind them, someone was following.

"Hurry up Kabuto!"Orochimaru called.

"Coming Lord Orochimaru,"Kabuto called.

Orochimaru sighed.

They continued through the sewers, eventaly reaching their destenation.

* * *

><p>After their lunch, a couple people walked by.<p>

Everybody turned.

Madara Uchiha and Takashi Orochimaru.

Before they could react, Madara pulled out a gun.

"Hello, my old friends."He smiled.

Some one yelled, distracting Madara and Orochimaru.

Kakuzu ran up, punched Orochimaru, and grabbed Madara's gun.

Madara punched Kakuzu.

Hidan triped Madara, while Deidara landed on his stomache.

Madara managed to get out of the way when Kisame was about to kick him though.

He pulled out a knife, and ran at them.

Nagato moved to the side, and caught Madara by the arm, and threw him at a table.

People began to scatter out of the way.

Nagato, Kakuzu, Kisame, Hidan, Deidara and Itachi stood there.

Itachi pulled a pole out of the gound. He held like a weapon.

Kakuzu and Kisame charged at Madara and Orochimaru.

Kisame tackled Orochimaru while Madara dodged.

Hidan helped out Kakuzu.

Deidara helped keep Orochimaru down. To help with that, Deidara stomped on Orochimaru's arm until it broke.

Itachi charged at Madara with his weapon, and began to attack wildly.

Nagato helped out. He managed to get the knife out of Madara's hands, and began to help.

Everybody except Konan was shocked.

"H-how are they doing that?"Lee asked.

Konan, though scared, answered."Those six are the best fighting team you can find. When they became friends, not that many messed with them."

She put a hand to her heart, hoping Nagato would be okay.

Nagato managed to kick Madara in the head.

Madara fell to the ground.

Kakuzu and Hidan held him down. Nagato and Itachi let out a sigh of relife.

They turned to see Orochimaru geting up. He had a knife with blood on it.

Nagato turned to see that Deidara's arm was bleeding. Kisame was bleedingfrom his leg.

Orochimaru licked his knife. He ran at Nagato.

Itachi got in Orochimaru's way, and hit Orochimaru in the side of the head with the pole.

Orochimaru fell to the ground, unconsious.

Kisame managed to get on him, holding him down, just incase he woke up.

Itachi helped hold down Orochimaru.

Security guards came in. They saw the two criminals, and handcuffed both of them.

The two securety guards called the cops, and soon Madara Uchiha and Takashi Orochimaru were off to jail.

But, Nagato still felt uneasy. Why?

Both Kisame and Deidara were taken to the hospital for their injurys.

They returned once thehe wounds were bandaged up though. They were nothing serious.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the hotel, they saw that both Orochimaru and Madara would be put on trial in three days.<p>

Konan let out a breath as she sat on the bed next to Nagato."So, this will be over."

"I don't know Konan."He held on to her hand as if he was afraid she was going to vanish.

Konan looked at him."Don't worry. They can't escape again."

Nagato stood, letting go of Konan's hand."I'm going to go get something to drink."

He went into the small kitchen.

Konan kept her eyes on him the whole time.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hinata were the first down to the beach the next day.<p>

"Ah, this is one good day."Naruto looked around to see no one else had arrived.

"W-why di you want t-to come her so early, N-Naruto?"Hinata asked.

Naruto turned, still smiling."So I can enjoy the day more."

Hinata blushed."Oh."

Seeing this, Naruto laughed.

The two enjoyed the day.

After about a couple hours, Shikamaru, Garra, Matsuri, Temari, Kankuro, Deidara and Kakuzu came out. the others came out at random times. The last people to come out were Sasuke, Ino and Sakura.

They all enjoyed the time in the sun.

After about five more hours, everybody went back in and ate.

* * *

><p>After they ate, Kisame, Deidara and Hidan brought Kakuzu in to the dojo.<p>

"Why do you want a rematch?"Kakuzu asked.

"We didn't get a fair fight last time,"Hifdan stated.

Kakzu sighed."Yeah right. You assholes had the advantage of three against one."

"You managed to beat us. This time were working together."Deidara said this while getting into possition.

"Fine,"Kakuzu said, getting ready.

Kisame came running at him.

Kakuzu tried to punch him, only to have Kisame dodge to the side, and punched Kakuzu in the side.

Hidan came up, and jumped kicked Kakuzu in the side of the face.

Deidara came to Kakuzu's right side, caught him, and threw him back at Kisame.

Kismae managed to jump kick Kakuzu down to the ground.

Kakuzu laughed."Improved, but not enough."

Kakuzu grabbed Kisame's leg, got up, and threw Kisame at Deidara.

Hidan came up, kicked at Kakuzu, only to have kakuzu dodge it, grab Hidan right leg, and throw him up to the celling.

When Hidan hit the celling, he fell down into Kakuzu arm. Kakuzu began swinging hidan around, and then lettingh im go, throwing him into Deidara.

Deidara managed to get back up.

He charged at Kakuzu, only to be caught, and thrown at Hidan.

Kakuzu charged at KJisame, who was now standing.

Hidan got up, grabbed deidara by the leg, wung his in a circle, and threw him at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu caught Deidara, and hit him onto the ground.

Hidan toke his chance, kicked at Kakuzu, only to have him dodge and punch him in the stomach.

Kisame managed to sneak up on Kakuzu, grab ahold of his waist, and hidan and deidara began to punch his stomach while Kisame squeased.

Kakuzu was still for a second, then kicked both Deidara and Hidan in the chins.

He forced Kisame to let go by prying off his hands. Then, he kicked Kisame in the stomach, and sent him into the wall.

Both Deidara and kisame were down in pain.

Hidan stood up. He gave Kakuzu an evil smile."I will win."

Hidan ran foward.

Kakuzu punched at Hidan's face.

Hidan went down to the floor, slid between Kakuzu's legs, popped up on the other side, got up, and kneed Kakuzu strait in the spine.

Kakuzu held back the cry of pain. He got away from Hidan.

Hidan charged at him again.

Kakuzu anticipated it the time. He grabbed a hold of Hidan and threw him at the wall.

Hidan got back up.

"Why are you so persistant Hidan?"Kakuzu asked.

Hidan jumped at Kakuzu, and kicked him on the side of the face."Because I want to prove i'm stronger!"

Kakuzu was caught off guard by that remark. He fell to the ground and put a hand to his face.

Hidan waited to see if kakuzu would get up.

Kakuzu smiled."So, thats why you would constantly challenge me."

Hidan got ready.

Kakuzu got up."Very well. I won't hold back on my next punch."

Hidan smiled."About time."

Kakuzu charged.

Hidan charged as well.

Kakuzu punched Hidan on the side of the face. and Hidan punched Kakuzu on the side of the face as well.

Both had put all their strength into that last punch.

They stood there for a moment.

Hidan fell to the ground regaining his breath.

Kakuzu nodded, and fell onto his back.

"That hurt Kakuzu,"Hidan said.

"Same,"Kakuzu said, breathing hard, though not as hard as Hidan.

Kisame stood up."Come on Deidara, lets help these two out of here."

Deidara nodded as he stood up. When he got onto his injured leg though, he screamed in pain.

His pants leg was blood red. He had bleed through the banages.

Kakuzu got up."I'll deal with this."

He ripped off Deidara's pants leg. He began to peel off the bandages as well.

Deidara screamed as the banages began to pull scabs off of his raw skin.

When the banages were off, blood began to come out of the wound like crazy.

Kakuzu ripped off his own shirt and began to rip them into stripes."Get me the first aid kit!"he said, pointing at the wall.

Kisame came back with it."Here."

Kakuzu opened it. He got a small cotton ball out and put it in some rubbing alcohol.

"This will hurt, ok Deidara?"he said.

He put the cotton ball on his wound, dabbing it.

Deidara let out an ear peircing scream.

"Are you guys-Oh my god!"Konan had come running in.

"His wound reopened, i'm working to keep him from bleeding to death."Kakuzu was begining to sweat."Hold him down!"

Hidan got up, and helped Kisame hold down Deidara.

"Kill me!"Deidara screamed.

"Can't do that,"Kakuzu said, putting medical cream on his wound.

Kaskuzu got the bandages ready.

"Konan!"He said, not taking his attention off of Deidara.

"Yeah?"she asked.

"Call the hospital. Deidara need to go back as soon as possible."

Konan nodded, going to the closest phone.

Kakuzu began to wrap the wound.

"Keep him down or he will reopen the wound and bleed to death,"Kakuzu said to them.

They nodded.

Kakuzu went to get help from his freinds.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Kakuzu returned with Nagato, Itachi and Itachi.<p>

"Help me get him to the lobby."Kakuzu was taking a hold of the situation.

They all nodded.

Kakuzu made a strecher from a medical blanket and a couple wodden swords.

They put Deidara, who had passed out from the pain, on it. Nagato and Itachi carried him out.

The paramedics arrived. They got Deidara to the closet hospital.

* * *

><p>Everyone had a hard time sleeping that night.<p>

Nagato, Konan and Kakuzu went to keep an eye on Deidara.

Deidara was in intensive care. He had an oxygen mask on, an IV on his right arm, and the doctors were trying their best to heal the wound on Deidara's leg.

After a while, a doctor came out. He was sweating."He will be fine,"he said, breathing hard.

"Whats wrong?"Nagato asked.

"He severed nerves when the wound reopened. His leg is nearly inusable."The dotor sighed, sitting down.

Kakuzu looked up."Is he going to have to get amputation?"he asked.

"If the wound reopens, yes."

"I see,"Konan said, having a tear go down her cheek.

"Don't worry, we will watch over him until he is okay to leave. You can go back and rest if you want."

"I'll stay, you guys go back to the hotel,"Kakuzu said.

"Thanks Kakuzu."Nagato said walking past.

Konan followed, thanking Kakuzu.

* * *

><p>Nagato toke off his shirt, shoing his scar on his arm.<p>

He sat on the bed, sighed, and layed his head onto Konan's lap.

"Don't worry, Deidara will be fine,"Koan said this with a worryed look on her face.

"I know, but still, knowing those two aren't dead makes me mad that they can still harm those I care about."Nagato had tear going down his cheek.

Konan wiped in off. She kissed him."I'm here for you Nagato."

Nagato smiled."Thank you Konan."

Konan got up and wenty to change.

When she came out, she was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of small black shorts.

The two got ready for bed.

* * *

><p>The next day, they got ready to leave.<p>

Kakuzu said he would stay and keep an eye on Deidara until he was ready to go back home.

With this, they all got into the cars, and got ready to go home.

This was a vacation they wouldn't, and couldn't forget.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Chapter** **16:**_

Today was the last day of their summer break. Naruto and hinata were enjoying their day, walking around town, looking in store windows, and so on.

The two had fun alone since the break started.

For Hinata, this was heaven.

Naruto also liked spending time with Hinata, though not as much as Hinata.

The two ended their day with a small meal at Hinata's place.

Hiashi made two servings of sushi and handed them the trays."Here Uzumaki. This tray is half price."

"Thank you Mr. Hyuga."Naruto got a pair of chop sticks and began to eat.

Hinata did the same, stopping at points to talk with Naruto, saying a small joke, laughing, or even just asking questions.

But, after a while, Naruto had to go home.

He said good bye to Hinata and Hiashi, and went home.

Hinata smiled. She got to go back to school tommarrow, and thuse spend the day with Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked in.<p>

Nagato and Konan, who had moved in since she become engaged to Nagato, were talking, planning out their wedding.

Konan turned."ah, welcome back Naruto. How was your date?"she asked.

"It wasn't a date,"Naruto said, sighing.

Nagato laughed."Yeah, we know. She just likes to mess with you."

"I know."Naruto sat down.

"So, we heard Shikaku is going to go on a break starting tommarrow since they cuaght Madara and Orochimaru."Konan relaxed after saying this.

"Speaking of which,"Naruto began,"how did the trial go?"

Nagato nodded."Both Orochimaru and Madara recived death. They should be executed in about a mounth."Nagato seemed to be more relived than Konan.

Naruto nodded."Sounds right. well, I have school tommarrow. I'm going to get a cup of tea, something small to eat and go to bed."

Nagato nodded."See you tommarrow Naruto."

Naruto nodded. He got his snack and went to his room.

Nagato smiled."He is so much like Minato."

"Yeah,"Konan agreed."He will grow up to be a great young man."

Nagato got up and streched."I'm going to get a cup of tea as well. We can continue planning in the morning. Okay Konan?"

Konan nodded."Yeah."She closed up the books and catalouges. She gbot up and streched as well.

The two drank their tea and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru yawned. Temari sat next to him, watching the news reports.<p>

Gaara was watching as well, having a relived smile on his face.

The repoter finished up with saying."With that said, the people of Japan can rest in peace tonight."With that the news went off.

"Well, that makes things a bit better."She streched her tired arms.

Shikamaru smiled though he didn't know why.

"So, your dad is going to be on a small vacation?"Garra asked Shikamaru.

Shikamaru nodded."Hes been pulling all nighters and hasent been home in a while. The only times hes home is to check the mail."

"So, our guest is going home?"Kankuro asked, coming out of the shower.

Sikamaru shrugged."Maybe. My dad said something about a transfer, though it could easily be Hidan or another officer."

"Well, your always welcome here Shikamaru,"Kankuro said sitting down.

Temari eyed him."I never agreed to that."She relaxed and smiled though."Although, you have been a good guest. You keep to yourself, and you helped me out with a lot of my homework and classwork. You can come visit if you ever want to."

Shikamaru nodded."Thanks."

He got up and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Matsuri was putting up her manga.<p>

She got a small cup of water and went to bed.

Her room wasn't that out of the ordinary. She had a poster on her wall for the Haruhi Suzumiya movie, a small radio, and a couple pictures. One was next to her bed. It was a small picture of Gaara.

She smiled looking at it."Good night Gaara."

* * *

><p>Gaara snezzed.<p>

"You okay bro?"Kankuro asked.

"Yeah, I think some one is talking about me."Gaara cleaned his nose to be sure.

Temari was reading a small book.

Shikamaru had already gone to bed.

Things were peaceful with Madara Uchiha behind bars.

* * *

><p>Deidara opened his eyes.<p>

Kakuzu had passed out in a chair.

Deidara toke in the events.

_Madara and Orochimaru are in jail. They are to be executed. My leg is only one injury from amputation. I am on heavy doses of pain medications. Everybody is back home. School starts up tommarrow. Things should calm down._

He fell asleep again with that thought.

* * *

><p>School went on as normal. A few girls were down that Deidara was in the hospital, but they got over it with Sasuke around.<p>

They all turned our homework into Kakashi, and worked on the work he gave them.

Naruto was out of it today though.

* * *

><p>Nagato was sleeping in on on the chairs.<p>

He was wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans.

Konan walked by. She smiled.

Nagato had fallen asleep while watching the news.

Konan was about to turn it off when the news reporter said,"Breaking news!"

Nagato opened his eyes.

The reporter continued."Known convict Madara Uchiha has broken out of prison today. When he was being giving his dinner, madara was seen on camra, grabbing his guards arm, and pulled it though the bars, breakin it. He then toke his keys, and slit the man's jugular vain. He escaped with. No one else has escaped yet."

Nagato punched the wall."Again?"

"Nagato,"Konan said worried.

"It isn't fair!"he shouted."He killed his own little brother. He killed many others. He is a reason why Sasori is dead! He tired to kill us! He tried to kill you."

Konan put a hand to her heart."Please calm down Nagato."

"No!"He punched the wall again.

Konan saw a small trikle of blood, and grabbed a hold of Nagato. "Please calm down."

Nagato toke his hand off the wall.

Konan looked at the wound. Nagato had opened wounds on all four of his kuncles. the middle one looked the worse.

She got some medical cream, and began to bandage up the wound.

"Thank you Konan."

"It isn't a problem Nagato."

Nagato kissed her. The two stayed that way for a moment, then withdrew.

Konan laughed."You have to learn to focus on the good in life, not just the evil."

Nagato nodded."Yeah."

Nagato went to the door."I'll be back. I'm going to go on a walk."

Konan nodded."I'll make you some food for when you come back."

"Thank you, Konan."

* * *

><p>Naruto finished his work. Afterward, he put his head down and fell asleep like Shikamaru.<p>

At lunch, both him and Shikamaru woke up and walked out of class.

They sat with the others at lunch.

Naruto finished his lunch first.

"So, you guys feel like something is wrong?"he asked.

Hinata though for a moment."No."

The others did the same, and had the same answer.

Sakura looked over her shoulder."Hey, who is that guy?"she asked, pointing to a guy with grey hair.

"I heard four people aare transfering to this school tommarrow. I think hes one of them."Sasuke seemed to know this pretty well.

"Did you do some research?"Neji asked.

"No, I just heard it from some of the teachers."He continued to eat.

* * *

><p>Gaara was eatting with Matsuri.<p>

Matsuri offered Gaara a riceball."Here. I made it with chicken in the center."

"Thank you,"Gaara said, taking it.

He bit into it."This is really good Matsuri. Your cooking always serprises me."

Matsuri blushed."It isn't a problem Gaara."

Gaara continued to eat.

Matsuri ate as well.

The bell rang, letting them know to go back to class.

* * *

><p>Gaara and Matsuri sat in their seats.<p>

Ino smiled.

"What is it Ino?"Lee asked.

"I think we might have something to keep an eye out for Lee."Ino was laughing.

Lee looked at her."You okay?"

"I'm fine. I just have something fun to do."

Lee was completly lost now. He just left ino alone.

Asuma walked in, and the lession continued.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked out the window almost the whole class period.<p>

"You okay Naruto?"Hinata asked.

Naruto turned."Sorry Hinata, just out of it."

Hinata nodded. She went back to her work.

Kakashi looked down the row.

_He looks a lot like you sensei_, he thought to himself.

Once the beel rang, everybody got up, and went home.

* * *

><p>A boy and a girl were walking through the streets.<p>

"I don't care Jugo, you don't have to worry about people fighting you,"said the girl. She had red hair and wore glasses.

"You sure sis?"the boy, Jugo, repliied. He had orange hair and was really muscular.

The girl sighed."Jugo, no offence, but you are a monster. No one in their right mind would fight you."

"Suigetsu did."Jugo seemed to really be thinking this out.

"Suigetsu is an idiot,"she replied.

"That hurts Karin,"came a voise from behind them.

Karin turned with a mad look on her face."Die!"

Suigetsu dodged it, laughing."Please stop trying to kill me. What did I do to you?"

"Three things,"she said."First, you got me and Jugo into trouble. Second, you casued my last boyfriend to break up with me-"

"Before you continue, that wasn't my fault, it was an accident."Suigetsu was holding his hands up in deffence.

"And third, you-you-"

"Okay, I get it,"Suigetsu said, holding up his hands in defeat.

Jugo intervened."Okay, calm down Karin. Suigetsu is our friend."

Karin sighed."Fine."

"Come on, Uncle Zabuza will want us home before dinner."Suigetsu lead them to his uncle's house.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked to the door.<p>

"Oh, hey Naruto,"Nagato said walking up.

"Uncle?"Naruto asked.

Nagato opened the door."I was out walking."

"Is everything okay?"Naruto asked.

"No. Madara has escaped from jail."Nagato walked in. Naruto followed.

* * *

><p>Madara Uchiha had managed to evade the police. He was in an abandoned house.<p>

The cars were a long way off.

He settled down, and ate an apple he had.

The entire country was out for him, again. He had to lay low, and then get his prey.

It was only a matter of time now.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru waited in his cell. The riot should begin-<p>

A loud noise came to Orochimaru's cell. He looked out. His inmates were opening the doors.

Orochimaru stood up.

"We getting out?"he asked.

One of the inamtates, Renji, nodded."Yeah Lord Orochimaru, kabuto got the idems in, with out notice. Were getting out tonight."

Orochimaru got in the crowd. They began to run out of the prison.

_Looks like i owe you again Kabuto,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>The news hit the news the next day.<p>

School was called off, for good reason.

Only one surviver was from the scene. The survivor was a man who was heavily injured. they couldn't even tell who it is yet.

But, over two-hundred murderers, rapists and master criminals escaped in an all out planned riot.

Things were getting bad.

The question though; Was Madara Uchiha forming an army?

* * *

><p><strong>I know, this could be better, but i'm suffering a little writters block. I can think of many things, but its all mixing together.<strong>

**Feel free to review your suggestions.**

**Keep an eye out for the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 17

_**Chapter** **17:**_

Naruto sat there, shocked.

"What the fuck?"he asked.

Konan held onto Nagato's hand.

"There is no bringing him in now, is there?"Konan asked.

Nagato stood, forcing Konan to let go of his hand."Not while i'm around."

Konan stopped him."Please, let the police handle this."

Naruto nodded."Yeah, let them handle it uncle."

Nagato looked back at Konan and Naruto. He sghed."Okay."

He sat down, and changed the channel.

They talked while it played in the background.

* * *

><p>The next day, the new students were brought into class.<p>

Kakashi stood before the class."Okay class, let me introduce your new class mates."

The three stepped foward.

"Intoduce yourselfs,"Kakashi said to them.

"My name is Suigetsu Hozuki,"the boy with light blue hair said, bowing to the class.

The girl, having an annoyed look on her face stepped up after him."I am Karin Arakawa. I am pleased to meet you all."She turned, caught a quick glance of Sasuke, but didn't focus on him.

Ans last, a boy with silver hair stepped up.

"Hello. My name is Kabuto Yakushi. I moved here from Okinawa. I hope we can all get alon this year."

Kabuto had a smile on his face, making him seem entirly friendly.

Kakshi nodded."These three will be joining our class for the rest of the year."

He turned around the class."You will be having new seats for the second half of the year."

Everybody pulled a number from a small hat, and that nuber seat was where they would sit.

Sasuke got his old seat. Sakura still sat in her seat. She laughed with joy.

Suigetsu got the seat in front of Sasuke. Karin next to him.

Naruto got the the front row seat in the right corner. Hinata sat right behind him.

Kiba got sent to the back row, in the corner near the door.

Shikmaru and Temari also got to keep their seats.

And, kabuto got the seat next to Naruto.

* * *

><p>Kakashi smiled."Good, everybody has their new seats."<p>

He went on to tell them about todays lessons.

Karin looked at Sasuke.

She blushed. He was different from her old boyfriend. And, he was better looking.

She turned back.

Sasuke was focusing out the window.

Sakura had half her attnetion on the lesson, while the other half was on Sasuke.

Suigetsu saw Karin's attention shift from the lesson to Sasuke.

Suigetsu held back his anger.

Class was dull.

* * *

><p>At lunch, Sugigetsu and Karin joined Sasuke for lunch.<p>

"Hello,"Karin said, smiling.

Ino gave Karin an annoyed look."Yes?"

"Calm down Ino,"Sakura warned.

"So, your Sasuke, right?"Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke nodded."Yeah. And Your Suigetsu Hozuki."

A guy walked up to Karin."There you are sis."

"Hey Jugo,"Suigetsu said.

Jugo faced Sasuke."Who are you?"

Sasuke looked him in the eyes. This guy looked on edge.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Jugo,"he said holding out his hand.

Sasuke shoke his hand.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat with Hinata and Kabuto.<p>

"So, why come here?"Naruto asked.

"I heard this school was very highly thought of, so I decided to come here,"Kabuto stated.

"What do you plan on doing?"Hinata asked.

"I'm wanting to go into the medical feild, so i'm working on becoming a doctor."Kabuto gave them a smile.

Naruto nodded."Well good luck with it."

"And you?"Kabuto asked.

Naruto thought."I don't know to be honest."

Hinata thought as well."Same here. i think teaching might be what I want, but I don't know."

"Well, we still have a while to decide, so what is the hurry?"Naruto asked.

"Its talk like that that will make you fall behind,"Kabuto stated.

Naruto laughed."I know. but still, I don't know what to do after high school."

"Hey guys,"Kiba interupted.

"Hey Kiba,"Naruto said.

Kiba smiled."Naruto, Hinata."He turned to Kabuto."Well new guy, looks like your getting along with these two, are you?"

Kabuto smiled."Were getting along fine Inuzuka."

"Just call me Kiba. Everyone does."

"Well Kiba, there a no problems at all."

"Good to know,"Kiba said. Kabuto saw that, ofr a moment, Kiba's eyes focused on Hinata, then back to Kabuto.

They talked among the four of them.

* * *

><p>Sakura was glaring at Karin, who wasn't far away, flirting with Sasuke.<p>

"Don't feel alone Sakura, I don't like her eather,"Ino said.

Sakura sighed."He should be mine. She has no right."

"I agree, though I have a fair chance at him as well."Ino ate a bit more.

Sakura sighed."I'm going to eat somewhere else."

Ino nodded."See you later."

Sakura walked off.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu, who had walked off, finished eatting his lunch alone.<p>

"Damn you Uchiha,"he said to himself."How dare you take Karin away from me!"

He put his bento box back in his bag. He stood up.

"Why Karin?"he asked himself."I loved you longer than anyone."

He had a tear roll down his cheek, then regained his hold on things.

"Well, she hasn't won him yet. I can still have the girl of my dreams."

He walked off to class.

* * *

><p>The bell rang, and everyone went to class.<p>

Naruto sat down in his seat.

Kakashi walked in."Okay class, lets continue where we left off yesterday."

With this, everyone came to attention, and began writting down notes and working on their classwork.

* * *

><p>Gaara was done with his work and was talking to Matsuri.<p>

"So,"Matsuri was saying,"do you really think it won't be a problem?"

Gaara nodded."Not at all."

Ino came up."Well, seems like you two are getting along well,"she said, laughing.

"Don't even,"Gaara warned.

Ino held her hands up."Fine, I won't."

Matsuri laughed.

"Don't join in,"Gaara said, a little scared.

Both Ino and Matsuri laughed at that.

* * *

><p>Hinata and Naruto were walking around town.<p>

"Are you okay naruto?"Hinata asked.

Naruto was silent for a moment."I don't know. I just have this bad feeling."

"About?"Hinata asked.

"I don't know. Probibly dealing with Madara and Orochimaru. It just feels like something is off about it."

Kiba came running up."Hey guys,"he said, smiling, putting his arms around them.

"Hry there Kiba,"Naruto said, smiling back.

"C-can you p-please take y-your arm off m-me Kiba?"Hinata asked.

"Sorry,"he said, taking his arms off them.

"So, whats with the sudden arrival?"Naruto asked.

"Just trying to cheer you up Naruto,"he replied.

Hinata was laughing a bit."Well, at least Kiba has his mind in the right place."

Naruto laughed as well.

Kiba, still smiling, said,"Well, how about we take Naruto for some fun this weekend, the festical is coming to town tommarow."

"S-sounds good,"Hinata said.

"I agree with Hinata, sounds like fun."Naruto was smiling.

* * *

><p>The week melted by fast.<p>

Naruto said good bye to his uncle as he went to meet up at the festival.

Kiba and Hinata were waiting.

"Well, about time,"Kiba said.

Naruto smiled."Sorry, did I keep you?"

"N-no. Honestly, I got here not that long ago ether."Hinata was blushing.

Kiba wore a grey t-shirt and jeans.

Naruto wore his usual black pants and orange shirt.

Hinata thought wore a white dress and sandles. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail.

They enjoyed the festival.

* * *

><p>Sakura, after a lot of convincing, managed to get Sasuke to fair, and avoid letting Ino know that Sasuke was going.<p>

Sakura was walking with Sasuke. She carried a small case with her.

They were getting food, enjoying the attractions, and just talking.

After a while Sakura pulled out her flute. She looked at Sasuke."Would you like to hear?"

Sasuke smiled."I would love it."

The word 'love' gave her all the motivation she nedded.

She put the flute to her lips and began to play.

Everybody fell silent.

* * *

><p>Karin, who was walking with Jugo, stopped, and listened to the beautiful flute playing.<p>

She walked into the crowd, and got to the front.

Sakura was playing the flute so beautifuly, than Karin didn't notice Sasuke at first.

When she saw Sasuke, she was shocked by the smile on his face. why was she making Sasuke smile?

When she was done though, Karin found herself clapping with everyone else.

The music was so beautiful. For a second, she wondered if Sasuke would ever choose her. she pushed the thought aside though.

But, after sakura's music, Karin felt that she couldn't mess with Sakura. So, she avoided Sasuke the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you go talk to him?"Jugo asked.<p>

"He seemed happy, and it would feel wrong to take that moment away from him."

Jugo gave her an odd look."This is out of character for you sis."

Karin got mad."Whats out of character?"

Jugo laughed."Nothing."

Karin ignored him, adjusted her glasses, and punched Suigetsu ass he came running up.

"What was that for?"he asked, in pain.

Karin turned."Don't do that again."

Suigetsu followed, enduring the pain."What is wrong with her?"he asked.

Jugo shrugged."Don't know. Been acting weird since the Sakura girl played her flute."

Suigetsu thought back to Sakura playing the flute. If only Karin had known what he felt at that moment.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hinata found kiba.<p>

"You okay dude?"Naruto asked.

Kiba sat up, he looked sick."I'm fine, just letting my stomach catch up with me."

"You shouldn't have been eatting everything here then,"Hinata said.

Kiba blushed."Got it."He stood up, and almost fell over.

Naruto helped him stay on his feet.

"Thanks man,"he said.

The three walked off.

Naruto looked through the corners of his eyes to see Kiba eyeing Hinata.

_So thats the real reason_, Naruto though to himself.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked through the door.<p>

"Ahh, hello there Naruto,"Konan said when Naruto came through the door.

"Wheres Nagato?"Naruto asked.

Konan was looking through her magazine."He went out for job interveiws."

"I didn't know he quit his job,"Naruto said.

"He didn't, he is just looking for possible jobs out there,"Konan added.

Someone knocked on the door."Come in,"Naruto said.

Hinata walked in."H-hello,"she said.

"Hey Hinata,"Naruto said, blushing a bit.

Konan smiled."Well, i'll be on my way."

She grabbed her magazine, and walked out.

Naruto went into the kitchen."Want any tea Hinata?"

"S-sure,"she said.

"Pepperment or plain?"he asked again.

"Pepperment please,"she rpelied.

Naruto got down two cups and made some tea. He added pepperment to it. He added a little sugar to the tea as well.

He came out with two cups."Here."

She blushed and nodded."Thank you Naruto."

Naruto toke a sip."So what is it you came here for?"he asked.

Hinata blushed."Well, I was just here to visit."

"And?"Naruto asked again.

She blushed yet again."W-well, I-I wanted to talk t-to you about something."

Naruto opened his eyes."You going to have any tea?"

Hinata jumped."Oh, sorry."She toke a sip. She smiled."Its wonderful."

Naruto smiled."Thank you. I added a small bit of sugar for sweetness."

Hinata closed her eyes and toke another sip."I like it."

Naruto blushed a bit."No problem Hinata. So, what do you need to talk about?"

Hinata opened her eyes."Sorry. I came to ask about-about something important."

Naruto became alert."Konan, quit listening in on us!"

They heard something hit the door.

"Sorry about that,"Naruto added.

"How did you know she was there?"Hinata asked.

Naruto smiled, like he had won."She is that predicable. But, what ever you need to talk about is privet. So, she dosen't need to listen."

"Thank you,"she said blushing.

"So, lets continue."Naruto finished his tea. He crossed his arms, and faced hinata with a smile on his face.

Hinata toke another sip of tea."I-its about this guy I like."

Naruto nodded."So, does he know how you feel?"he asked.

"I don't know,"she stated.

Naruto thought for a moment."So, you want to know how to confess your feelings to him?"he asked.

Hinata nodded, turning away."W-will you help?"

Naruto laughed."Yeah, i'll help you win over kiba's heart,"he stated.

Hinata turned back to him, a look of surprise on her face, but not by his offer to help."No! Its not Kiba!"she said, burning red.

Naruto laughed."Well, whoever it is will bne happy."

Hinata relaxed a bit._ I can't belive it. He reads me so well, and yet he dosen't know_, she thought to herself.

"Thanks Naruto,"she said, smiling.

* * *

><p>Everyday after school, naruto and hinata meet up to study and go over their homework, at least that is what people thought. But, mostly, Naruto was helping Hinata get over her shyness.<p>

The whole time, Naruto was blind to her feelings.

But as it was, things would only get complicated from this point forward.


	19. Chapter 18

_**Chapter** **18:**_

Naruto and Hinata were walking together, as usual. Classes had ended for the day, so people were on their way to spend time with their friends.

Naruto and hinata were talking about the usual.

"Okay, so you need to put all your fears aside,"Naruto was saying.

Hinata was blushing."That isn't so easy Naruto."

Naruto smiled."Trust me, its also easier that _you_ think."

Hinata smiled and blushed.

They continued walking to naruto's appartment.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat in a computor chair, while Hinata sat on his bed.<p>

Hinata was playing with a cup of tea.

"Okay, lets go over the lines again."

Hinata blushed."I-I l-l-lover y-y-y-Oh, I can't do it."

Naruto laughed."You need to try harder. Like I said, focus on what you want, then ignor all else, mainly your fears."

Hinata toke a deep breath. She closed her eyes and put her hands over her heart.

She focused on what she wanted."I love you,"she whispered.

"See, its easier than you think,"Naruto said.

Hinata opened her eyes, and looked away."You don't know what your talking about."_How can he be this stupid?_ she thought to herself.

Naruto laughed."Well, that was real progress. Tommarow we'll make more ground, but you need to work up that courage."

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Naruto was talking with Hinata the whole time.<p>

Everybody in the class felt something was going on with them.

Sakura was sitting nervously next to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked over at naruto and hinata."What do you think is going on with them?"he asked Sakura.

Sakura jumped, but thought for a moment."Well, Hinata does like naruto, so maybe their dating."

"That would add up."He looked out of the corners of his eyes. Why was she begining to be the focus of his attention.

Kiba was laying his down in his seat, looking like he had lost a battle.

Shikamaru looked at Temari."What is it?"

She was staring at him with a distant look in her eyes."Sorry,"she said.

Shikamaru layed his head down again.

Temari sighed._ Why him?_

Karin was busy focuing on Sasuke and her work, so she didn't notice anything else.

As for Suigetsu, he was working as well, but also catching quick glances of Karin. To him, she was defently something wonderful.

* * *

><p>After class, they all went to have lunch.<p>

Gaara and Matsuri were enjoying lucnh like normal.

Gaara was eatting his curry, while Matsuri had her riceballs.

She handed one to Garra."Here."

Gaara nodded."Thank you Matsuri."He pulled something out."Here, I made one for you."

She opened the plastic. Both toke a bite from riceballs.

The one Gaara had had chicken in it. While Matsuri's was filled with a spicy cury.

"This is wonderful,"Matsuri said.

"Thanks, I made it using simple curry and adding some chilly peper and other spices."Gaara ate his ricesball extremly fast.

Matusri blushed."I made yours the way you said you liked a riceball."

Garra saw her blush, and he blushed too.

After eatting up the rest of their lucnh, they went to their class room.

"Hey, tommarow is the weekend, so want to hang out?"Garra asked.

Matsuri smiled."Sure."

They got to their class room right when the bell rang.

* * *

><p>Temari was laying on her bed, thinking of her conflicting emotions.<p>

She looked at the wall that was the only boarder between her and Konkuro.

Why is it she missed Shikamaru so much?

* * *

><p>Shikamaru was taken back by his father's news.<p>

"So, thats my position right now,"Shikaku told his son.

Shikamaru was silent for a moment."But, why do you have to head to Tokyo?"Shikamaru asked.

Shikaku sighed."They need my help in tracking down Madara Uchiha and Orochimaru before they attemt to overthrow the government."He thought for a moment."Will you be coming with me?"

Shikamaru shoke his head."No, i'm just fine here."

"Then do you have somewhere to stay?"he asked.

"I know someone who might be willing,"Shikamaru said.

Shikakau nodded.

* * *

><p>A knock came on the door.<p>

Temari answered the door.

Shikamaru was standing there.

"Yes?"she asked.

"I have something to ask you guys."

He walked into the appartment.

Kankuro and Garra sat on the couch with Temari.

Shikamaru told them his situation.

Kankuro nodded."Yeah, we expected your dad to be going back to work, but not like this."

"So, you need to stay here again?"Garra asked.

Shikamaru nodded."I know i am asking a lot, but-?"

"You can stay,"Temari said, blushing.

Everyone stared at temari, who had gotten off of the couch, and was now turned away for them.

"You okay sis?"Kankuro asked.

Temari turned."But this time, you better pull you weight around here."

Shikamaru laughed."Got it."

* * *

><p>Shikamaru pakced everything of his up.<p>

"Well son, I'll make sure to stop by when I have the chance."

Shikamaru nodded, grabbing his stuff.

He walked over to their see Temari waiting for him.

Kankuro led him to his room.

"Here, just like lat tiem, but i've cleared the room out for you."Kankuro smiled.

"Will you be okay?"Shikamaru asked.

"I'll be fine,"Kankuro stated."You just relax. I'll be watching TV if you need me. Tmeari next door, unfortonitly."

"I heard that you bastard,"came the voise of Temari through the wall.

Kankuro laughed."Well, go ahead and make yourself at home."

* * *

><p>After everything was unpacked, Shikamaru joined the others in watching the news.<p>

"We have received reports of roganized crimes coming up all around Japan. as it is, we have recieved a report of the Yakuza has been taken over by Madara, though we are still not sure."

"The Yakuza?"Temari asked.

Shikamaru nodded."Makes sence. They are the only crime organization in the whole country."

The reporter continued."Continued reports of Yakuza activity is popping up every where. It is thought that their hideout for Madara is hidden in Tokyo. But, we are still not sure."

Gaara changed the channel.

Kankuro had a worried look on his face as he saw the terror in his eyes.

Gaara went to his room, and closed the door.

"Whats wrong with him?"Shikamaru asked.

"Before Madara was arrested for his crimes, he killed our father,"Temari said."The real problem was that Gaara saw what Madara did to our father."

Shikamaru bowed his head.

He raised his head and nodded."Lets hope my father will catch them."

Kankuro nodded."Yeah, there is no need to be sad all day."

* * *

><p>The following day was the start of the weekend.<p>

Everyone was going to spend time with their friends.

And, certain people had plans.


	20. Chapter 19

_**Chapter** **19:**_

Naruto looked out the window to see it had snowed.

He dressed up in some winter clothes, and went out to Hinata's place.

He had completly forgotten about the time since he had meet his friends.

Winter had started yesterday, tecnicly. though, it was unusualy warm until recently.

Naruto walked into the sushi restarant.

Hiashi nodded."Hinata! Naruto is here!"he shouted up the stairs.

Hinata, wearing a black hoodie, blue pants, tennis shoes, and a blue scarf, came down.

"Hey Naruto,"she said blushing, though the clothes could also be the cause.

The two walked outside.

They decided to walk around town.

* * *

><p>Sakura was walking with Sasuke.<p>

Sakura, who was wearing a pink hoodie, red pants, a pink toboggan, and black snow boots, looked behind her, to see Ino following.

Ino meet her eyes, and walked off.

Sasuke, who was wearing a dark grey hoodie, black and grey stripped scarf, black snow boots, and black and grey camo pants.

Sakura was blushing, her heart racing.

"So,"Sasuke started,"why did you ask me to come with you today?"he asked.

Sakura smiled."I just wanted to talk with you."

"About?"Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just to get to know you better,"Sakura explained.

Sasuke laughed."You never change, do you Sakura?"

Sakura laughed."Not really."

The two laughed at that.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu was walking with Karin.<p>

"Are you really helping me find Sasuke?"Karin asked.

Suigetsu frowned. Why did she like sasuke so much?"Yeah. He should be here somewhere."

Karin gave him a tense glare. He always did think she looked cute that way.

It made him remember when he first meet those two siblings, so many years ago.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu stood talking with a couple other kids. he was in middle school.<p>

"Hey, Suigetsu,"on of them, Chojuro, said."Look at the new kids."

He looked, and saw a big guy with orange hair and a girl with glasses and red hair. He felt something lurch in his chest when he saw the girl, but ignored it. He walked up to the guy with orange hair.

"Hello,"he said.

The boy looked at him."Who are you?"the boy asked.

"Names Suigetsu Hozuki."

"Jugo Arakawa,"Jugo replied.

The girl walked up."What are planning kid?"

Suigetsu turned."And who might ask you are beautiful?"he asked.

"My name is Karin Arakawa."

"Nice to meet you, my lady,"he said with a bow.

Karin blushed.

Jugo locked eyes with Suigetsu."You want something, don't you Hozuki?"

Suigetsu's smile vanished."Yeah. your a big guy, so lets see if you deserve the muscle."

Jugo stood up."You really want to fight me?"he asked.

Suigetsu laughed."What gave it away?"

Jugo punched Suigetsu.

Before Suigetsu passed out, a thought ran threw his head._ Oww._

When he came out of it, he smiled."Well, I have to say, you defenitly are strong."

Jugo sat down."And you can take a punch,"he replied.

Suigetsu laughed."Well, its not over yet."

Suigetsu punched Jugo. Big mistake.

Jugo grabbed Suigetsu by the arm, and punched him in the face again.

When Suigetsu stood up, he coughed up a bit of blood. he staggered toward Jugo. He punched again, and Jugo punched Suigetsu in the stomach.

Suigetsu fell to the ground in pain.

"Don't push me again,"Jugo stated.

Suigetsu looked to see Karin give him an annoyed look. that moment changed his life.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu came back to reality.<p>

Karin had stopped, and was looking ahead, to see a laughing Sasuke.

Karin turned the other way.

Suigetsu forwned, then turned back to Sasuke.

He walked up to the guy from his class.

* * *

><p>Sasuke meet Suigetsu's gaze.<p>

"What is it Hozuki?"Sasuke asked.

Sakura stepped away from them.

Suigetsu grabbed sasuke by the collar.

"I have a few words for you uchiha."

Sasuke pushed him away.

Suigetsu thought for a moment, then ran forward, and punched Sasuke in the jaw.

Sasuke got up, and punched Suigetsu back.

The two were soon fighting with out holding back.

Suigetsu trpiied Sasuke, and tried to punch him, only to have Sasuke roll out of the way, and Suigetsu punched the cold ground.

Sasuke got to his feet, and kicked Suigetsu in the gut.

Suigetsu toke it, and punched sasuke again.

"Sasuke!"Karin shouted in terror.

She saw Suigetsu fighting him, and ran in.

Suigetsu should have stopped, but he only faught harder.

He punched Sasuke in the side of the face. He then kicked him in the gut.

Sasuke got up, knocked suigetsu off of his feet, and punched him.

Sakura ran in and grabbed Sasuke. Karin grabbed Suigetsu.

Sasuke stopped resisting the second he saw it was Sakura.

But Suigetsu faught a bit longer.

Once he calmed down, he sat down.

Sasuke spit out a bit of blood."Why did you want to fight me?"he asked.

Once Karin let go, Suigetsu stood up."It none of your business."

"Suigetsu!"Karin asked.

That voise would scare most, but it just made him happy."Yeah Karin?"

"Answer his question."

Suigetsu laughed."Sorry, that my secret. For me to know, and you to find out."

Karin stood up.

Suigetsu turned to face her.

"One last chance. Why did you fight him?"Karin was shking with anger.

Karin looked him in the eyes.

Suigetsu smiled."Like i said, I can't tell you."

Karin got more mad, and punched Suigetsu in the side of the face.

Suigetsu fell to the ground.

Karin turned and walked away.

Sasuke held out his hand."Here."

Suigetsu, reluctint, toke it.

"It has to do with her, dosen't it?"Sakura asked.

Suigetsu blushed a bit."What gave it away?"

"The way you acted, avoiding her question,"Sasuke stated.

Suigetsu laughed."Well, that makes sence."

Sakura looked him in the eyes."Will you be okay?"she asked.

Suigetsu nodded."Yeah. Sasuke is tough, but hes nothing to Karin's brother."

"Jugo?"Sasuke asked.

Suigetsu nodded."Karin is close, but not as strong. Hurts though."

"The punch?"Sakura asked.

Suigetsu shoke his head."No. Her not being able to return my feelings."

Sakura thought for a moment. She looked at the swellingo n Suigetsu's and Sasuke's faces.

"You two,"Sakura stated with athority.

The two looked at her.

"Come with me."

The two of them exchanged curious glances, but followed.

* * *

><p>They stood outside Ino's house.<p>

Ino looked out the window. Her eyes widened, her nose becan to bleed, and she let out asn excited yelp.

The window closed, and she came racing down the stairs.

"Whats wrong with her?"Suigetsu asked.

"A lot,"Sasuke put in.

Ino opened the door.

She smiled."Welcome Sasuke."

Sasuke bowed.

Ino looked and saw all the bruises and swelling.

"What happened?"she asked, then looked at Suigetsu.

"Got in a fight with him,"Sasuke said pointing to Suigetsu.

Ino got ready to punch him, then saw sakura shking her head.

Sakura whispered to her,"It has to deal with that Karin girl."

Ino nodded."Okay. I'll go get a couple ice packs."

Sasuke and Suigetsu sat down.

Suigetsu began to let out small grunts of pain."Man, now the swelling hurts."

"Maybe you shouldn't try to fight me again,"Sasuke warned.

Suigetsu laughed."Maybe."

The two laughed until Ino came with the ice packs.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hinata stopped.<p>

Standing in front of the was Deidara.

"Out of the hospital already?"Naruto asked.

Deidara nodded."Yeah. Doctor said I shouldn't do to much."

"Makes sence,"Naruto said, nodding."Well, take care Deidara-sensei."

Hinata nodded."We hope to see you again soon."

Deidara nodded."See you around you two."

He walked off.

Naruto looked at Hinata."How about we go see a movie?"Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded."Sure."

* * *

><p>The movie went by in a blur for Hinata.<p>

She just played with her hands, and enjoyed sitting next to Naruto.

By the time the movie was over, Naruto and hinata were walking home.

"Well, I'll see you around hinata,"Naruto said when they reached the restaurant.

Hinata nodded."See you tommarrow Naruto."

Naruto waved as he walked off.

Hinata went inside, happy about her progress.

* * *

><p>Temari was washingthe dishes.<p>

"Hey Kankuro!"she shouted.

"Yeah?"he asked.

"Any dishes in there?"she asked.

"No,"Kankuro replied.

Shikamaru brought in a couple plates."This is all I found."

"Thanks Shikamaru,"Temari replied, getting to work on the last dishes.

Gaara was watching TV.

"What are you watching Gaara?"Shikamaru asked.

"An anime Matsuri told me I should watch."

"What is it called?"Shikamaru asked.

"Its called Clannad,"Gaara replied.

The two watched it.

Shikamaru stood up after a couple of episodes."Well, I'll see you guys in the morning."

"What are you talking about?"Temari asked.

Shikamaru pointed at the window."Suns down."

"Ohh,"Temari replied."How did you know?"

"Looked out the window."

"Smart ass,"Temari wispered.

Shikamaru ignored her.

Temari looked as Shikamaru clsed the door, and smiled.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood up."Well, I should get going."<p>

Ino walked to the door."Your welcome back anytime Sasuke."

Sakura followed Sasuke outside.

"Will I be expecting you back anytime soon?"she asked.

Sasuke smiled."I'll probibly stop by again. See you around Sakura."

Sakura blushed, and nodded."See you Sasuke."

Sasuke walked off.

Suigetsu put a hand on her shoulder."Looks like i'm not alone."

Sakura jumped. She reacted on impulse, and punched Suigetsu in the groin.

Suigetsu fell to the ground in pain."_Why?_"he asked in pain.

"Sorry. You need another ice pack?"she asked.

Ino was laughing.

"I'm fine. I'll just limp home though before you decide to punch me again."

"I'm really sorry!"she yelled.

"Its okay. Hurts, but i'll be okay."Suigetsu walked off, noticably in pain.

"Smooth,"Ino joked.

"Shut up Ino."Sakura was still blushing.

Ino laughed."Well, come on. Lets get some tea."

* * *

><p>Naruto walked in to his apartment.<p>

Konan greeted him.

"Uncle not here?"Naruto asked.

"No, he is out working."Konan was looking through her magazines again.

Naruto toke his scarf off."Nagato is out working constantly, why aren't you?"

Konan stopped."Well, i'll keep that to myself."

Naruto gave her a curious look, but dropped it.

"Tea?"Naruto asked.

"Sure,"Konan replied."Can you bring the sugar with it?"she asked.

"Got it."

Naruto brought two cups of tea.

He set the sugar on the table.

"Any news on the wedding?"Naruto asked.

Konan nodded."We planned it for December 20."

Naruto nodded."Seems like a good time."

Naruto looked at Konan, she added five cubes of sugar to her tea, and gulped it down.

"You okay?"Naruto asked.

"I'm fine."Konan went back to reading.

Naruto went to his room and changed.

* * *

><p>After an hour of convincing Itachi he as fine, Sasuke changed out of his clothes.<p>

He sat on his bed, rading a book.

The a word came across his eyes. _Sakura._

His heart lept at that word. Why?

* * *

><p>The time went by with break-neck speed.<p>

Soon, it was only ten days before Christmas.


	21. Chapter 20

_**Chapter** **20:**_

Naruto, and the rest of the class, sat in their seats.

Kakashi cleared his throat."Okay, tommarrow is your last day before Christmas break."

Everyone cheered.

Once it was calm, he continued."Once you come back, we will begin your final exams for the school year."

There was a couple heads hitting desks. One of them was Kiba.

"Anyway, you can study what you learned over break."

Once he was done, he began to tell us what we should study over the break.

When the lunch bell rang, they all went out.

Naruto pulled his coat around him."Man, its cold."

Hinata walked next to him."Don't complain, try wearing a skirt!"

Naruto sighed."Bit to agressive,"Naruto commented.

Hinata hung her head in defeat."Sorry."

Naruto laughed."You really should learn to have more confidence. Don't try to redesign yourself _to_ much."

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hinata found Gaara and Matsuri.<p>

"Hey, its the loving couple,"Naruto joked.

Matsuri laughed. Gaara blushed.

Hinata and Naruto sat down with them to enjoy their lunchs.

* * *

><p>Konan was with one of her old friends, trying on dresses for her wedding.<p>

"I don't know, does this look good?"Konan asked.

Mei nodded."It looks fine Konan, you shouldn't stress everything. Especialy with your current situtation."

Konan put a hand to her belly, and smiled."Yeah, sorry."

"Don't apoligise, lets just get you a dress for your wedding."

Konan laughed."Sure."

* * *

><p>Nagato was working on the electric lines.<p>

"Hey, Nagato!"Zabuza yelled.

Both of them were wearing the gear they needed when working on power lines.

"Yeah?"Nagato called down.

"Hurry up, we need to get to the next power lines as soon as we can."

Nagato nodded."I'm almost done. Hold on."

Nagato finished what he needed to, and climed down.

"So, when is your wedding again?"Zabuza asked.

"Four days,"Nagato stated.

"Everything getting ready?"Zabuza asked.

"Yeah,"Nagato replied.

"Any news on your kid?"Zabuza asked.

Nagato smiled."Konan is only a couple months pregnant."

"Ah, my bad,"Zabuza laughed.

The two of them went to the next job.

* * *

><p>Nothing interesting happened the next day.<p>

The final bell rang.

"Okay. I will see you all after break,"Kakashi told them.

Everybody got up and went home or to clubs.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru played a game of chess with Temari.<p>

"You know you haven't beaten me yet,"Shikamaru told her.

Temari laughed."Well, there can always be a first for everything."

Shikamaru smiled."If you win this game i'll do what ever you want."

Temari smiled. She could check his king now.

She moved her rook into place."Check."

Shikamaru laughed."Forgot something, didn't you?"

Temari was confused."What?"

Shikamaru pointed at the board."Look."

His queen was one move from checkmate.

Temari got over confident.

Shikamaru made his move."Checkmate."

Temari hung her head in defeat."Lost again."

Shikamaru laughed.

* * *

><p>Sakura pulled out her flute, and began to practice it.<p>

Sasuke sat in a chair next to her. He listened to the flute.

Ino looked at sasuke, and felt a feeling in her heart. Was it guilt?

Karin, who joined the club the other day, looked away from Sasuke.

When Sakura finished, the room was quiet, like always.

Sasuke nodded his approval."Getting better all the time Sakura."

Ino nodded."You surprise me sometimes Sakura."

Sakura played her flute again, but this time, Sasuke and Ino joined in by plying their instruments.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hinata were walking around downtown.<p>

"Well, the year has really gone by, hasn't it?"Naruto asked.

Hinata blushed."Yeah."

"How dose your family celebrate Christmas?"Naruto asked.

"Well, we don't have a tree, but we do hand out presents and have a nice family dinner on Christmas. But thats it."Hinata looked Naruto in the eyes."How about you?"

"Sounds a bit like the way we celebrate it,"Naruto added.

Hinata laughed."Bit surprizing how small the world is, huh?"

Naruto laughed."Yeah, stuff like this always makes me realize how big the small the world is."

They continued walking around.

* * *

><p>When the three stopped playing, the entire room was relaxing, enjoying the music.<p>

Sakura laughed. She put her flute in its case."Well, i'm heading home."

Ino stood strait as well."Yeah, see you around Sasuke,"she said with a smile.

Sasuke nodded, and went back to playing his guitar.

* * *

><p>"Today seemed good,"Ino stated.<p>

Sakura nodded, wrapping her scarf around her neck."Yeah."She blushed.

Ino saw this, and looked away. In all her time that she loved Sasuke Uchiha, she never felt guilty about it.

Not until seeing Sasuke enjoying Sakura's flute.

She kept walking.

Sakura followed.

"So,"Ino started,"your family coming for Christmas?"

Sakura stopped."No."

Ino stopped as well."Why?"

"They said they had work to do, so they couldn't come here."

Ino felt even more guilty. What was wqith her today."Well, you still have my family and our friends."

* * *

><p>Sasuke stopped. He overheard what Sakura had said. He walked up.<p>

"Sakura,"he said.

Sakura turned, surprized and embarased.

Ino smiled."Hey Sasuke."She began to play a bit with her hair.

Sasuke handed Sakura her bag."You forgot this in the club room,"Sasuke told her.

Sakura blushed even brighter.

"But, I overheard you,"Sasuke put in."If you want, its just me and my brother at home for the holidays. You can feel free to come by if you want."

Sakura held her bag."Thanks."She was blushing.

Sasuke nodded and walked off.

Sakura smiled.

Ino just felt her guts twist.

The two walked off.

* * *

><p>Kiba walked into Hinata and Naruto.<p>

"Hey guys,"Kiba said, smiling.

Hinata smiled back."Hey Kiba."

Naruto waved."What are you up to Kiba?"

"Nothing really,"he said, followed by a bark from his hoodie. A little puppy stuck his head out.

Hinata was petting Akamaru.

"He seems to like you hinata,"Kiba stated.

Naruto petted him too."He likes me too i'm guessing."

Kiba nodded."He likes a lot of people."

The three laughed a bit.

* * *

><p>Karin, wearing a red hoodie over her school uniform was walking with Suigetsu.<p>

"What do you want?"she asked.

Suigetsu gave her an annoyed look."What makes you think i'm up to something?"

Karin just stared him down. to most, it would be scary. But, it just made him happy.

"I just want to try and get over this hatred of yours."Suigetsu smiled, thinking a time back.

* * *

><p>He was sitting at a table with Jugo and Karin.<p>

"So tell me,"Jugo stated,"why are you sitting here?"he asked.

"Easy,"Suigetsu said, smiling."You beat me, so I have your back."

Karin just gave him an annoyed look."Why?"

Suigetsu laughed."He beat me, made me cough up a bit of blood. As far as I care, he earned my respect."He turned back to Jugo."If you have any problems, just let me know, and i'll deal with it."

Jugo nodded."Thanks, but you have a lot of work to earn my respect."

"Same,"Karin added.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu ate lunch with them every day, and just talked.<p>

Eventulay, the three talked among each other with no holding back. They were friends now.

"So, you guys lost your parents?"Suigetsu asked.

They nodded."What about you?"Jugo asked.

Suigetus sighed."I live with my brother."

"And your parents?"Karin asked.

"My mother died in child birth and my father abandoned me and Mangetsu."Suigetsu looked sad for once, instead of his usual hyper happy look.

Karin put a hand on his shoulder."Its okay Suigetsu."

Suigetsu blushed, and smiled."Yeah."

* * *

><p>Suigetsu was snapped back into reality when Karin stopped him.<p>

"Yeah?"Suigetsu asked.

"Why do you care if I hate you?"she asked.

Suigetsu looked away."Your my friend, and I don't want to lose you."

Karin was just lost."Why would you care? You cheated on me three times back when we dated!"

Suigetsu kept his gaze away from Karin."I know I hurt you, but I have been trying to atone for those sins."

Karin turned."You can talk to me when you quit talking in circles."

As she walked off, Suigetsu stayed there. He looked back at her.

_Why can't I have you,_ he wondered.

He went back home.

Along the way, he began to think back when he and Karin dated.

* * *

><p>Only a month after they meet, the two were always together.<p>

A couple weeks later, Suigetsu asked her out. The two were then, and for so long, always together, in and out of school.

Though, Sugietsu would make three big mistakes in his relationship.

Suigetsu, with out his parents, felt weak. His brother always worked, so he was mostly alone. With it, he tended to go from girl to girl, dating new ones constantly.

Though, after meeting Karin, his relationships stopped, and he focused on Karin.

Until now.

One week after they started dating, Suigetsu began having a secret relationship with a girl named Kin Tsuchi.

Karin thought something was wrong, though gnored it, which would hurt her more in time to come.

Three days after it started, Suigetsu left Kin, and went back Karin.

For a month, Suigetsu was devoted to his girlfriend.

Then, he had another secret realtionship with another girl named Tayuya. She was known around the school for her expert flute playing.

Karin caught on, way to late.

Suigetsu left Tayuya only one day after they started dating.

For the rest of that year, he was devoted to Karin alone.

In retrospect, he couldn't remember being happier.

But, he made one big mistake as soon as school started up again.

For two weeks, he was great. But, he soon began dating another girl.

This one was the last. Her name was Tatsuya Pain, a member of a pretty spread out family in Japan.

She had orange hair tied up above her head. She was also a popular girl in the school.

Suigetsu dated both her and Karin for a month before Tatsuya got mad.

She cornered Suigetsu.

"Okay, i've had enough!"she stated to him.

"Enough of what?"he asked.

She looked more annoyed."Of all these secrets. Of you dating that Karin girl. I said i would hide our relationship if you promised to choose between me and her. And you still haven't chosen."

Suigetsu blushed."Well, it is a tough choise."

"I told you, if you didn't choose, I would spill the secrets, and not just of me."

Suigetsu tensed.

"I'll give you three days."

Suigetsu stopped her.

She blushed."Suigetsu,"she said soothingly.

Suigetsu looked into her eyes."Don't let karin know."

She got mad, and ran off.

Suigetsu had a feeling those words were not right.

The next day, every thing of Suigetsu's secret relationships, were spilled from the mouth of Tatsuya Pain.

Karin was shocked to hear these. but, she got the facts from Suigetsu.

"Is what she saying true?"Karin asked Suigetsu.

Suigetsu was lost for words. If he said one word wrong, he would never get her back. but, it was enevitable. She would hate him no matter what he said.

"Yes, and-"he was saying.

Karin slapped him.

"You bastard!"she said, crying."Why?"

Suigetsu looked her in the eyes."I've made mistakes. I know I can't take them back, but i'm sorry."

"Sorry won't cut it Hozuki!"

A crowd formed around them.

"Karin, i'm really-"

She slapped him again."I trusted you!"

Suigetsu stood his ground.

Karin looked away."I hate you Suigetsu!"

Those words hurt him."Karin, please!"

She punched him in the stomache. Her eyes full of hate.

Suigetsu wasn't hurt to much by the punch. Her words hurt the most.

She walked away from him.

Suigetsu let his tear go down his face.

Why had he made these mistakes?

* * *

><p>Suigetsu opened the door to his uncle's house.<p>

"I'm back Uncle,"he said.

Zabuza popped his head around the corner."Ah, suigetsu welcome home."

Suigetsu looked at the table, a girl was sitting there.

"Hello,"Suigetsu stated.

"Hi, my name is Haku,"the girl stated.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked home.<p>

Kiba had walked home an hour before, and Naruto escored Hinata to her house.

Naruto sat down.

"Welcome home,"Konan stated.

"Hey Konan,"Naruto said, turning on the TV."Uncle home?"

"Not yet, though he should be home before long,"she relpyed.

After a few minutes, Nagato came in.

"I'm home,"he stated.

"Welcome back,"Konan said, standing up.

Naruto looked and saw her belly had grown a bit.

"Hey Konan,"Naruto said.

"Yeah?"she asked.

"Are you pregnant?"he asked.

Konan blushed, as did Nagato.

"We were going to announce it after the wedding,"Nagato stated.

Naruto nodded."Then your secret is safe with me."

They all sat down, and drank some tea.

* * *

><p>Hinata sat down and thought over Naruto's offer again.<p>

Naruto had offered both Hinata nad Kiba invitations to his uncl's wedding.

Hinata put a hand to her heart, and thought of her and Naruto dancing.

That made her smile. She sat up, and nodded.

She went to the phone, and dialed naruto's number.

* * *

><p>Naruto nodded."Well thats good to know Hinata."Naruto nodded again."Yeah, three days from now."<p>

Naruto hung up the phone.

Nagato looked at him."You okay?"

"Yeah, just Hinata calling,"Naruto replied.

"She coming?"Konan asked.

Naruto nodded."So is Kiba."

Nagato nodded."Good to know."

"How about Shikamaru?"Naruto asked.

Nagato asked."He can come if he wants. Hell he can bring the three he lives with."

"Getting a bit carried away there Nagato,"Konan stated.

Nagato gave a slight laugh."I know. Sorry."

* * *

><p>Itachi was trying on his tux.<p>

"You better get ready too Sasuke,"Itachi stated.

"I'm not wearing it until the wedding,"Sasuke shouted.

Itachi laughed."Oh, yeah,"he added."I went ahead and called that friend of yours, uh, Sakura. I invited her as a guest."

Itachi looked at the room when he heard a loud bang.

"What happened?"he asked.

"You invited Sakura?"Sasuke shouted.

"Yeah, but what was that crash?"Itachi asked again.

Sasuke rubbed his head."I hit my head on the floor. Why did you invite her?"

"I thought she might enjoy coming,"he added."Did I do something wrong?"he asked.

Sasuke blushed."Well, I guess not. But I just hope she dosen't start begging me to marry her afterwards."

Itachi laughed."Be glad. It will never be hard to get a girlfriend."

Sasuke sighed.

* * *

><p>Hinata was looking at a wonderful white dress.<p>

"Prepairing for the wedding?"Neji asked.

Hinata nodded."Yeah."

"You have three days,"Neji added.

Hinata nodded."Well, I need to look my best."

"For Naruto?"he asked.

Hinata blushed."That obvious?"

"Its a wonder the idiot dosen't see it."

Hinata laughed."True."

Neji smiled and left the room.

Hinata looked more at the dress.

* * *

><p>After Shikamaru was told, he pulled out a suit, and hung it up to get it ready.<p>

Temari got one of her best dresses ready. Kankuro got a dress shirt, dress pants, a tuxedo jaket, and a tie. Gaara grabbed a suit that was givin to him.

The four got their clothes ready for the wedding.

* * *

><p>Sakura was all energetic. She could have a chance to dance with Sasuke.<p>

She found an outfit that would complement her perfectly.

She was all happy at the chances. She couldn't wait for the wedding. Only three days to go.

* * *

><p>The three days flew by like crazy. With the flurry of activity, people were getting ready. All the guests were getting clothes ready. Food was coming in. Kakuzu was even putting in money for their wedding.<p>

Nagato and Konan were happy, enjoying their time before the wedding.

Things were going smoothly.

At least, mostly.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there is the chapter. The next one covers the wedding. <strong>

**As for that part at the end, you should be catching on.**

**I will be putting the project on hiatous after acouple more chapters so that i can think it up from there, and work more on my other fanfics.**

**I hope you enjoyed this series and the others I made.**


	22. Chapter 21

_**Chapter** **21:**_

Naruto was wearing his tuxedo. Nagato and Konan had already gotten ready. They were going to get dressed at the church.

Naruto was putting on his tie when Nagato called,"Naruto! You almost ready?"

"Almost,"he replied.

When he was done, he walked out of his room.

Waiting for him were Nagato, Konan, and hinata, wearing a pure white dress and shoes to match.

The four of them grabbed their coats and were on their way.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru was forced out of bed by Temari, who was wearing a yellow dress and white shoes.<p>

Kankuro was wearing a blue shirt underneath his black jacket, black dress pants, and a black tie.

And Gaara was wearing a red suit.

Shikamaru put on his clothe relativly fast. He was wearing a black suit, almost like a tuxedo, only slightly different.

The four were on their way.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was wearing a black tuxedo like his brother.<p>

They stopped at Ino's place to pick up Sakura.

Sakura walked out, wearing a pink dress and a pink hair band hold her hair back.

Sasuke blushed, but held out his hand."Come on."

Sakura smied and toke his hand.

* * *

><p>Kiba wore a brown tuxedo for the wedding.<p>

He was hoping to be able to get a dance with Hinata while he was there.

Akamaru walked beside him.

* * *

><p>Hinata walked next to Naruto, blushing.<p>

They stood in front of the church.

They walked in.

* * *

><p>Once they were inside, both Konan and Nagato were led to two different areas.<p>

Naruto and hinata sat down, looking at the people arriving.

"Bored?"came a voice from naruto's class.

Naruto turned and saw Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.

"Hey guys,"Naruto said smiling.

Sasuke nodded.

Sakura bowed."Good day Naruto,"she said kindly.

Naruto laughed."You seem a bit more relaxed today Sakura,"he stated.

Sakura smiled."Nice of you to notice."

Hinata stood up."Could we talk Sakura?"

Sakura was confused, but nodded.

Hiata led her off.

Once they were away from the others, Hinata asked,"I need help."

"With?"Sakura asked.

Hinata motioned her eyes to Naruto.

Sakura got the message."You need help confessing your feelings?"

Hinata nodded.

Sakura smiled."Well, I can understand Hinata, but don't force yourself on him, or it could end badly. Tell him when you feel ready."

Hinata blushed, but nodded."Thank you."

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed as he sat down."This stinks,"he stated.<p>

Naruto laughed."Your starting to sound like Shikamaru."

"No, he sounds like,"Sasuke was saying, then he starting snoring.

Naruto laughed.

When Sasuke stopped, Sakura and Hinata were walking back.

By this time, pretty much all the people were here.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru and the others walked up.<p>

Gaara looked over to the side, and walked off.

Shikamaru smiled."Well, good to see you happy."He looked at Sasuke."Not surprized to see you the way you are."

Sasuke just ignored him.

Naruto nodded to Shikamaru."Thanks for coming,"he said.

"No problem,"Temari said, smiling.

Shikamaru looked at the girl standing next to him. For a second, he felt something seeing Temari like that, smiling, wearing that dress. But it was gone im seconds.

Kankuro nodded."Yeah, its no problem at all Naruto. We were invited after all."

"Wheres Gaara?"Naruto asked.

Shikamaru pointed over his shoulder.

They looked to see Gaara,wearing his red tuxedo, talking with a girl wearing a white dress that went down to her knees. She had a red flower in her hair.

"Is that Matsuri?"Temari asked.

Shikamaru nodded."Probibly. I heard him on the phone a couple nights ago, asking her if she would come as a guest."

Naruto laughed."Lets go mess with the happy couple then."

Temari laughed at thought as well.

* * *

><p>Naruto was followed by Sasuke, Shikamaru and Temari.<p>

They snuck up on Gaara.

"Well, if it isn't the happy couple,"Temari said, laughing.

Surprisingly, it was matsuri who was blushing.

"Hey, this is my uncle's wedding,"Naruto said, laughing too.

Sasuke nodded, although he was holding back a smile. same for Kankuro, though he wasn't holding the smile back.

Gaara looked at all of them."Are you done?"

This caught them by surprise, normaly Gaara was the one embarased. He was sounding a lot different than usual.

Naruto gave a little smile."So, whats different?"he asked.

Gaara gave him a blank stare, but Naruto backed off.

Knowing what they were trying was failed, they backed off.

* * *

><p>When they left, Gaara faced Matsuri with a smile.<p>

"So?"he asked.

Matsuri was still blushing."Well gaara, I must admit I am c-caught off guard."

Gaara's smile faded a bit."But,"he paused."Do you love me?"he asked.

Matsuri blushed harder.

"I don't hate you, but i'm not sure about love,"she said, blushing a bit harder when she said 'love'.

"Then, you don't share my feelings?"he asked. He gripped his fist.

Matsuri looked him in the eyes. They were tearing up.

"Gaara, I like you. But, I can't say I love you. Not yet anyway."

"Then-?"he began.

Matsuri smiled, her face growing less red."I'd be happy to call myself your girlfriend."

Gaara's heart skipped a beat for a second. He smiled, and hugged Matsuri."You won't regret this,"he said.

Matsuri let a couple tears go down her face as Gaara held her.

* * *

><p>Naruto laughed."Knew it."<p>

Temari laughed with him."Well, we should dial back on messing with him."

"No problem,"Sasuke said laughing a bit.

"What a drag,"Shikamaru said.

Sakura smiled."Well, i'm happy for them. This would be a pretty good love story."

"Sought it,"Naruto stated."Its to common. To adverage. If you want it to sell, you need to pull a sort of fantasy or sci-fi approch on it."

"Sort of like Clannad,"Shikamaru stated, before he realized what he had said.

"You were watching that?"Temari asked, laughing.

Shikamaru, amazingly, blushed."Well its a good story, and-"

"Name the girl Tomoya falls in love with,"Sakura put in.

"Nagisa,"Shikamaru said, then blushed.

"You watched it all?"Kankuro asked.

"Just the first season,"Shikamaru replied.

"Who are Ushio's parents?"Hinata asked.

"Tomoya and Nagisa."Shikamaru shuddered when he realized he said it.

The others laughed.

* * *

><p>Once everything was together, Nagato toke his place.<p>

Everyone sat down.

Nagato stood at the alter, Itachi to his left.

Music played.

Konan started walking down the aile, led by a man with long white hair.

When she got there, the music stopped, and Konan faced Nagato.

Everyone was quiet.

The minister began to talk.

"We are gathered here to unite Nagato and Konan in the union of marrage. This holy oath binds these two people together in the eyes of your friends, familys, the people here, and God or the gods watching over us. After this ceremony, the two of you will be together for your lifes, bond by love."

He continued on, explaining the ring and how it bond their hearts.

He looked at Nagato."Nagato Uzumaki, do you take Konan Fugioshi to be your wife. From now, until the day you die."

"I do,"he replied.

"And so you, Konan Fugioshi, take Nagato Uzumaki to be your husband, from now, until the day you die."

Konan was silent for a moment, then said with teary eyes,"I do."

"Then, by the power vested in me, by the people here, I now call you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Nagato pulled Konan's veil back, and kissed her.

* * *

><p>The reseption was wonderful for everyone.<p>

Nagato and Konan cut their cake, which Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara all worked on.

After it was cut, Konan covered Nagato's face in it, and Nagato did the same.

Everybody got a slice of cake, and enjoyed themselfs.

Nagato and Konan, after cleaning their faces, went to the dance floor. They were the center of attention for a while. A laughing konan and and smiling Nagsto dancing put a smile on everyone's faces.

Others began to take the floor.

Sasuke sighed. He stood up and face Sakura. He held out his hand and gave a small bow.

"Care to dance?"he asked.

Sakura blushed, and smiled."I'd love to."

The two went to the dance floor and joined the others.

Kankuro was standing to the side, watching Gaara dance with Matsuri. the two looked a lot like Nagato and Konan.

Hinata was sitting next to Naruto.

Kiba walked up to Hinata.

He made the gesture Sasuke did."Care to dance hinata?"he asked.

Hinata smiled."Thank you Kiba, but no thank you."

Naruto was a bit caught when she said that to Kiba.

kiba nodded."Very well."He walked off.

Naruto stood up, and got a glass of punch. He drank it in one gulf.

He walked up to Hinata. He didn't know why, but he wanted to offer.

He made the gesture."Care to dance Hinata?"

Hinata blushed madly at this, but calmed herself down. she smiled."Of course."

The two went to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Kiba saw this and felt jealous. He wanted to be the one dancing with Hinata. But, he aw how happy she was.<p>

Despite this, he wouldn't give up on Hinata.

* * *

><p>Sakura was enjoying her time with Sasuke. She stared into his eyes, and he into her eyes.<p>

Sasuke felt his heart beating a bit faster than normal as he looked into Sakura's eyes.

Sakura's heart was beating so fast se was afraid her ribcage would collapse.

The two continued dancing through multible songs.

Neither wanted to let go of the other.

* * *

><p>Naruto felt weird dancing with Hinata. But, he liked it.<p>

Hinata herself was enjoying this moment of happyness and courage. this moment, she could say almost anything, except what she wanted to say most.

She didn't say anything, but put her head onto Naruto's chest, and danced with him.

Naruto smiled, and enjoyed this moment as well.

He had no idea why Hinata had done it, or even agreed to dance with him, but he enjoyed it.

Depite his brains and grades, he was an idiot when it came to this.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru, ofr once, was awake. He looked at the girl not far away.<p>

Temari was staring at the dancers, having a longing look in her eyes.

Shikamaru sighed."What a drag."He stood up.

He made the gesture, and asked,"Would you like to dance?"

Temari smiled."If you want."

She couldn't hide the fact she wanted to, but she did hide her excitement for shikamaru asking.

She toke his hand.

Shikamaru would never know what made him ask for that dance, but he never regreted it.

* * *

><p>That night ended with Nagato and Konan returning home, hand in hand.<p>

Naruto, needing a place to stay, was all to happy to accept Itachi's offer.

Sasuke escorted Sakura home, after his brother suggested it.

Shikamaru, Kankuro and Temari went home, while Gaara escorted Matsuri home.

* * *

><p>Madara and Orochimaru were planning out their ideas in their hideout with Kabuto and Rinji.<p>

Outside, one of Orochimaru's lapdogs, Guren, was handing out food to the inmates who busted out with Orochimaru.

They were all hungry. Most were taslking amoung each other, but the rest were silent.

Things were almost underway.

* * *

><p>The boss of the Yakuza walked into the room.<p>

"What is it madara Uchiha?"he asked.

Madara turned."It has to deal with a nold matter my old friend."

The man removed his glasses."That would be?"he asked.

With them off, he showed his missing eye. He pointed it his cane at Madara."This better be worth my time."

Madara bowed."I want to make a deal with the Yakuza, Lord Danzo."

Danzo looked at Madara with his one good eye.

"Very well. As it is I still owe you for letting you rot in that prison for so long."

Madara smiled."Thank you Danzo. We will work for a better Japan."

The two shoke hands, and Madara's plans for ruling Japan had begun.

* * *

><p>Thing started going back to narmal over the next couple days.<p>

Naruto came back home, and enjoyed his new life with his aunt and uncle.

Sasuke and Sakura were hanging out more.

Suigetsu was building the courage to admit his feelings to Karin.

Ino, although she failed to tell Sasuke the day she intended, had now built up the courage, and heading to tell him.

* * *

><p><strong>I KNOW IT COULD HAVE ENDED BETTER, BUT I'M RUNNING LOW FOR THIS CHAPTER.<strong>

**tHE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST ONE BEFORE THIS GOES ON HIATOUS, OR HOW EVER YOU SPELL IT.**

**BUT, IF YOU WANT SOMETHING ELSE TO READ, I HAVE THREE OTHER FANFICS AVAILABLE.**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, PLEASE FEAL FREE TO LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS. **

**TY**


	23. Chapter 22

_**Chapter** **22:**_

Christmas had finally arrived. Everybody was busy spending their time with family and friends.

Naruto was sitting at the table, drinking his tea. He had a couple presents next to him. They were from Nagato and Konan.

After he finished his tea, he opened the present from Nagato. Inside was a book Naruto had been wanting to read.

He thanked Nagato. He opened the next one.

It was a notebook, a few pencils, a couple erasers, and a small book for learning to draw.

He thanked Konan, and put his stuff in his room.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was walking around before dinner. It was currently snowing.<p>

Sasuke was wearing a black parka, black hoodie, a black and grey striped scarf, black jeans, and snow boots.

He was walking by the saw someone waiting for him.

Ino turned. She was blushing.

She wore a purple parka, dark purple snow boots, light purple pants, a light purple scarf, and a purple and pink hat on her head.

She looked Sasuke in the eyes."W-would you mind if I joined you?"she asked.

Sasuke nodded.

They walked for a while in silence.

Ino started to talk."Y-you have been hanging with S-Sakura a lot, haven't you?"

Sasuke nodded."Yeah. What of it?"

Ino blushed harder."Well, I needed to talk to you Sasuke."

Sasuke stopped."About?"

Ino turned to face him. She lifted her head out of her scarf.

"Since we meet, I always liked you Sasuke."

Sasuke had a guess of what she was going to say.

"I love you Sasuke Uchiha. But, will you love me?"

Sasuke felt a bit of guilt about what he was about to say.

Sasuke looked into her eyes.

He sighed."Its not thaty I hate you or anything. But my heart belongs to someone else."

Ino closed her eyes."is it Sakura?"she asked.

"I don't know,"he replied.

Ino let a tear roll down her face."I see."She turned away.

Sasuke didn't stop her. He let her walk off.

Sasuke turned around, and walked home.

* * *

><p>Sakura blushed as she saw Sasuke walk away. She still had a chance with Sasuke. But, did he love her?<p>

Sakura began walking to Sasuke's.

* * *

><p>Itachi welcomed the two of them in.<p>

Sasuke just walked by, while sakura bowed."Thank you for inviting me Mr. Uchiha."

Itachi laughed."Good to see you again Miss Haruno."

Sakura smiled. She toke off her parka, hat and boots.

She followed Sasuke to the table.

Sasuke and Itachi sat down. Sakura toke the seat next to Sasuke.

They prayed, thanking whoever gave them this food for tonight. They thanked them for giving them the company for tonight. and, they wished their loved ones peace.

After the prairs, everybody began to eat the food that was spread out on the table.

Sasuke began to start conversation with Itachi and Sakura.

After Sakura finished her plate, sahe got another plate, and started eating again.

They joked around and had fun with each other.

* * *

><p>Naruto had the same thing at his house.<p>

Nagato and Konan were talking mostly, but Naruto joined in.

Naruto finished his plate of salted ham, and got another plate.

Konan laughed at one of Nagato's jokes, and fed him a piece of ham.

Naruto felt happy for these two, but felt a little jealous of them as well.

* * *

><p>Hinata was talking with Hanabi and Neji. Hiashi was sitting there smiling.<p>

Neji laughed."well, if he is that stupid, you can try to win him over before the year is over."

"But, we only have four days left."Hinata was blushing.

Neji smiled."Tell you what, I'll put myself in with you."

"What?"Hinata asked.

"You tell Naruto your feelings, and i'll tell Tenten mine."

Hinata was wide-eyed."Your willing to help me?"she asked.

Hanabi laughed."You two will be very happy together."She burst out laughing.

Hiashi joined in.

Neji gave Hanabi an annoyed look.

Hinata though, laughed a bit, seeing Neji like this.

She now had a goal. Tell Naruto her love as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru drank his cider in one gulp.<p>

Gaara was in deep conversation with Matsuri, both laughing and smiling.

Kankuro had fallen asleep a few minutes back.

Shikamaru though about joining him, but he was sitting next to Temari, so he didn't push it.

Temari decided to start a conversation with Shikamaru.

"So, what do you plan on doing after college?"she asked.

"I don't know,"he stated.

"You don't know?"she asked.

Shikamaru nodded. He layed back."I thought of many things to do, but none of them stuck."

"Like what?"Temari asked.

Shikamaru shrugged."Sports star, teacher, pilet, military, business."

"What about police work?"she asked.

Shikamaru shrugged."Maybe."

Matsuri laughed.

The two of them looked at the couple in front of them.

They seemed as happy as possible.

Temari had long had a longing for love. But she never found it.

Shikamaru looked at Temari, and had that feeling again.

He ignored it, and layed back down after drinking another glass of cider.

* * *

><p>Sakura laughed.<p>

Sasuke smiled when she did.

"You two seem really close,"Sakura stated.

Itachi smiled."Thanks. If you want to know why, its because were the last two of our family."

Sakura nodded."I know."

Sasuke's smile vanished for a second.

Sakura put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled, and Sasuke felt better.

They went back to talking.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Hinata and Neji becan to give each other advise on expressing your feelings.<p>

Neji told her how to tell Naruto how she felt. While, Hinata told him how to tell a girl that you would love her.

"Girls love romance, but they would prefer something from your heart."Hinata was giving him everything he needed to know.

* * *

><p>Tenten had just had her dinner, and went up to her room.<p>

She grabbed her picture of Neji, and began to cry.

She had failed to tell her feelings to Neji, and was tring to hold back to tears.

She held the picture close, and thought of all the good times her and Neji had.

* * *

><p>Sakura stood up."Thank you."<p>

Itachi smiled."Feel free to come back anytime Miss Haruno."

Sasuke nodded.

He stood up, and walked outside.

"I'll walk you home Sakura,"Sasuke offered.

Sakura blushed, but smiled."Thank you Sasuke."

The two put on the coats and everything.

They walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu was passed out.<p>

Zabuza and Haku were drinking, singing a horrid drinking song.

Karin was putting covers over Jugo and Suigetsu.

She looked at suigetsu's face, and saw how relaced it was.

She felt a lurch in her chest, but ignored it. She couldn't feel anything for Suigetsu. She just couldn't.

* * *

><p>Naruto went to bed early.<p>

Nagato and Konan followed not long after.

They fell asleep in no time.

* * *

><p>Hinata and Neji went to bed as well.<p>

Hiashi went to bed first though, followed by Hanabi.

The house was silent in no time.

* * *

><p>Lee was training like usual, prepairing for school again.<p>

Asuma and Kurenai were talking.

Konohamaru was already asleep.

Lee soon walked out from his usual training. He yawned

"Go take a shower and go to sleep Lee,"Kurenai told him.

He nodded."Go it Aunt Kurenai."Lee walked off.

Asuma nodded."He is a nice kid."

Kurenai nodded."Like his father."

"Tough one too. He handled both their deaths really well."

"He had his friends and family to help him,"Kurenai explained.

Asuma nodded, and stood up."Well, I need to be off. I'll see you tommarrow."

Kurenai nodded.

Asuma woke up his nefew, and the two went to the train station.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Sasuke were walking.<p>

After a little bit, sakura be gan to talk."The night sure is beautiful."

Sasuke nodded."Yeah."

They stood in front of Ino's house.

"Well, I better-"Sasuke was saying.

"Wait!"Sakura said."I have something to give you."

She ran in.

Sasuke waited.

Sakura walked out of a wrapped box.

Sasuke opened it. Inside was a shirt.

"I didn't know what you would like, so I got something I felt you would-"

"Thank you,"Sasuke said stopping her.

Sakura smiled."Merry Christmas Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled back at her."Merry Christmas."

Sakura turned."Wait,"Sasuke said.

Sakura turned to him."Yes?"

He walked foward.

"I didn't give you my present."

Sakura stood there as Sasuke walked up. He stood in front of her.

He put his hands on her shoulders.

Sasuke whispered."Merry Christmas."

He leaned in and kissed her.

Sakura was caught by surprize, but she just closed her eyes, and enjoyed the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I am going to put this fanfic on hold for a while.<strong>

**I have been running out of ideas. If anyone has anything to offer, the comment section is open for you.**

**I will be working on my other fanfics while this is on hold. I will aslo fix spelling errors in this.**

**Thank you all for supporting me. I will be posting more in this when I have more ideas.**

**Thank you all for supporting me.**


	24. Chapter 23

_**Chapter** **23:**_

Sasuke was waiting outside Sakura's. He wore his black coat, black and grey scarf over his school uniform.

Sakura and Ino walked out wearing their uniforms and white coats over them.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand, and the three of them walked off to school.

* * *

><p>Hinata ran into Naruto, literaly.<p>

She had thought she slept in, and was running to school.

Along her way, she ran into Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto was talking to Shikamaru, while Temari, Kankuro and Gaara were talking amoung themselfs.<p>

"Well, whats wrong with watching Clannad?"Shikamaru asked.

"Dude, its a romance,"Naruto stated.

"And?"Shikamaru asked again.

Naruto facepalmed."Dude, romance is meant for girls."

"Not always,"Temari stated.

Naruto sighed, then felt something run into him.

When he came to, he found Hinata laying on his chest.

"H-hey Hinata,"he said blushing.

Hinata opened her eyes. She blushed when she saw who she ran into."S-soory N-naruto,"she said.

She got off him, and helped Naruto up. Naruto thanked her, and started talking to her.

* * *

><p>Today was the last day before the final exams.<p>

Kakashi was going over what they needed to know for the exams.

The exams lasted for five days, then you learned your grade the followinbg week. After that, the rest of the week is meant for saying good-bye before break. After the break, school started up again.

After Kakashi finished up his lesson, he told them to study all of it so they didn't fail.

* * *

><p>Hinata was studying with Naruto.<p>

Kiba was studying with Temari and Shikamaru.

Suigetsu was studying with Karin, much to her dislike.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto.

"Hey, you know this stuff?"he asked.

Naruto nodded."Sure do."

"Mind helping me out?"Sasuke asked.

Naruto gave him a curious look."Why do you need my help?"

Sasuke pointed athumb to his left at the girl standing next to him.

Naruto nodded."Nevermind. Just let me know what you need help with. Your girlfriend can join us if she wants."

Sasuke nodded, and the two of them sat down with them.

* * *

><p>Karin gave a look of pure hatred to Sakura.<p>

Suigetsu snapped his finger."Hey, we need to pass these exams Karin. Are you even listening?"

Karin just layed her head down."Why did he have to pick her?"she asked.

Suigetsu sighed."Look, save this until we get home. For now we have to study, or we could fail."

Karin sighed, and the two studied.

* * *

><p>Gaara and Matsuri were studing.<p>

Ino had a jealous look on her face.

Choji walked up."Hey Ino."

Ino sighed."Yes Choji?"she asked.

"Just saying hi,"he said, sitting in the emty seat to her left. Lee happened to be sick today, so he was at home.

"You look depressed,"Shino stated.

"Its nothing,"Ino added.

"It has to do with Sasuke,"Choji whispered to Shino.

Shino nodded."I agree."

"I can hear you,"Ino put in.

* * *

><p>Neji and Tenten were studing as well.<p>

They sat in front of Ino, but ignored her and the other two as they talked.

* * *

><p>Naruto closed his books as the lunch bell rang.<p>

They all grabbed their bentos and began eatting.

"So, you think we'll do well?"Sakura asked.

"Why would I deny that?"Sasuke asked.

Sakura laughed.

Naruto nodded."Well, we won't do as good as Shikamaru, but we will pass."

"Dosen't he have a strait A average?"Hinata asked.

Kiba nodded. He walked over to talk to them."The guy has a one hundred percent on everything. He dosen't get anything wrong."

Naruto nodded."And i'm the second best. Ninty-nine percent."

"Number three, I have ninty-nine and a half percent."Sasuke didn't seem to full of himself when he said this.

* * *

><p>Nagato finished his work on the line.<p>

"Done?"Zabuza asked.

Nagato nodded."Yeah."

"How is Konan coming along?"he asked.

"She is doing great."Nagato smiled thinking of his child on the way.

Zabuza laughed."Man, you are one lucky bastard, you know that?"

"Don't worry, that Haku girl looks like an ice person,"Nagato said, reasurinly.

"Haku?"Zabuza asked."Hau is a guy you know."

Nagato was frozen."What?"

Zabuza nodded."He just looks like a girl."

Nagato hit the ground.

"Okay, what is ti this time?"Zabuza asked.

Nagato got up laughing."You can't be serious. Haku can't be a guy."

"No lie."Zabuza got in the car.

Nagato just got in the car. He couldn't believe that this girl was actualy a guy.

* * *

><p>Konan made herself a cup of tea.<p>

She put a hand to her belly, and smiled.

The little one was on its way. She was currently three months pregnant.

* * *

><p>The final bell rang.<p>

Sakura and Sasuke were holding hands while they waked to Sakura's.

Sakura looked out of the corners of her eyes to see girls giving her angry looks.

Being Sasuke Uchiha's girlfriend did have its disadvantages. But, she didn't care.

She just enjoyed the time she spent with him.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hinata were going over the notes they had taken.<p>

Naruto got up and stretched."Well, I better be on my way Hinata. see you tommorrow."

Hinata nodded."Yeah. Goodbye."

Naruto grabbed his coat and scarf, and walked down the stairs.

Hinata feel back, and toke a breath.

* * *

><p>Sasuke closed his book."Now do you understand?"he asked.<p>

Sakura yawned."Yeah, sorry. Just getting tired."

Sasuke looked out his window."Damn, we really lost track of time."

Sakura stood up and streched."Well, I should get going."

Itachi walked in."I overheard. You should stay in the guest room."

Sakura blinked."Its no worry. I can walk home."

"Seriously, I insist."He led her off.

Sasuke just stared. What was his brother up to."

* * *

><p>When Itachi finaly talked sakura into it, he got a cup of tea.<p>

"Can I ask why you were begging for her to stay?"Sasuke asked.

Itachi toke a sip of tea."Easy. She makes you happy. If she can make you smile, then i'm all for her staying the night. Who knows, I might be in uncle before long."

Sasuke blushed."we haven't gone that far,"he said, blushing more.

Itachi laughed."Its a joke. But still, its good to see you smiling again."

* * *

><p>Naruto passed out.<p>

His dreams were a blur. All he remembered was him kissing a girl with black hair.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru was passed out on the couch.<p>

"Really?"Temari asked.

Kankuro laughed."Don't complain. Your boyfriend-"

"Were not dating!"Temari shouted.

Shikamaru sat up, covered his groin, and shouted,"I'm awake!"

Gaara and Kankuro burst out laughing.

Temari had an annoyed look on his face.

"What?"Shikamaru asked.

Temari sighed."Will you ever chang?"she asked.

Shikamaru yawned."I'm heading to bed."

"You just slept!"Temari pointed out.

"Night,"he said, walking into his room.

Kankuro kept laughing.

Temari sighed. Why did she feel this way for _him?_

* * *

><p>The next day, exams began.<p>

Kakashi kept an eye on his whole class. He was trying to see if anyone was cheating.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I know this could be better, but as it is, i'm almost running empty.<strong>

**The Exam chapters won't be the best, but, we are drawing close to another Madara problem.**

**I hope you have been enjoying Konoha High so far. **

**Comment on anything you think i should add. Thank you for reading.**


	25. Chapter 24

_**Chapter** **24:**_

Naruto's class was busy with exams.

Naurto kept glancing at Kiba, who was looking down into his shirt.

Naruto knew what Kiba had done.

Sasuke was focusing so much on his exams, he didn't notice anything around him, same with Sakura and Temari.

Karin and Suigetsu were working, but toke glances at Shikamaru.

Hinata was constantly glancing at Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto.

As for Shikamaru, he was done with his exam. As such, he was asleep.

Temari was ignoring Shikamaru while she worked.

Kakashi was walking around to make sure no one was cheating. He stopped at Kiba for a second, then continued walking around.

* * *

><p>At lunch, Naruto punched Kiba.<p>

"What?"Kiba asked.

"Why were you cheating?"Naruto asked.

Kiba was lost."How did you know?"he asked.

"Not that hard to notice."

Kiba sighed."Well, Kakashi-sensei didn't notice. So everything is good."

Naruto sighed."Me and Hinata were going to be studying at my place tonight. You better come too."

"Huh?"Kiba asked, lost.

"I'm not letting you get caught cheating. Its lucky Kakkashi-sensei didn't notice."

* * *

><p>Shikamaru was asleep after he ate his lunch.<p>

Temari toke a breath.

"Don't worry,"Ino said."I'll wake him up."

She got her fist ready.

Someone ran up.

"Hey guys!"Lee shouted.

Shikamaru opened his eyes, saw Ino's fist, and got out of the way.

"Can you please stop that?"Shikamaru asked.

Ino toke a bite of her food, and ignored his question.

Shikamaru layed down, and Ino gave him a dirty look."Don't."

Shikamaru shaked with fear.

Everyone else laughed.

* * *

><p>They studied the whole rest of the day.<p>

Afterwards, they walked home to study.

Kiba, unwillingly, was pulled to Naruto's house.

Hinata just laughed watching Kiba struggle, then just give in.

* * *

><p>Kiba sighed with relief when his forced studing was over.<p>

He walked home, Akamaru walking beside him.

"Well, at least she was there,"Kiba stated.

Akamaru barked.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat back, and sighed.<p>

It was dificult to study with Sakura. she could barly understand some of the stuff. Sometimes its hard to belive she made it past the Konoha High Entrance Exams.

Sasuke toke another breath, and feel asleep.

* * *

><p>Kiba passed out as soon as he changed clothes.<p>

He had prepaired his cheat sheets for tommorrow. Two hundred possible answers. It couldn't fail. At least he thought it wouldn't.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru was, once again, sleeping, while the others were studing.<p>

Temari got anooyed, and pushed Shikamaru off the couch.

"I'm up,"Shikamaru groaned.

"If you have time to sleep, then help us out,"Temari stated.

Shikamaru sat on the couch again. He looked at what they had trouble on.

He sighed."Are you really as dumb as Kiba?"he asked.

Kankuro laughed a bit."You really think were dumb?"he asked.

"Most of this stuff is common knowledge, or should be. As for the rest, I could understand."Shikamaru proceeded to go through Kankuro's. He laughed."I expected more from you Kankuro."

The three of them listened as Shikamaru explained it to them. The way he said it, it made more since.

Gaara, after a couple hours, decided to go to sleep.

Before Shikamaru got a chance, Kankuro and Temari pulled him back down.

"Not so fast,"Temari began."Your staying here and helping us."

Kankuro nodded.

Shikamaru sighed, and helped them out when needed.

* * *

><p>Naruto streched.<p>

Today was the second day of exams. He was prepaired.

* * *

><p>Naruto was walking to school with Kiba and Hinata.<p>

When they made it to school, Naruto stopped.

"Okay Kiba. Hand over the cheat sheets,"Naruto stated.

Kiba sighed, and handed him a couple sheets of paper.

Naruto skimmed it. Two hundred possible answers.

After nodding, Naruto walked with Hinata and Kiba to class.

Hinata just walked, ignoring a glomming Kiba.

When they toke their seats, Kiba let a feint smile pass on his face.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura walked into class. Both toke their seats, and got out what they needed.<p>

Kakashi stood in front of the class."Okay, before we begin, let me say a few words."

Everyone was silent.

"First off, if I find anyone cheating, it will hurt your grade."

Kiba had a bit of an uneasy look on his face.

"You will also have three hours to finish todays exams. If you do not manage to finish before lunch, you will be able to finish the exam after lunch."

Everyone, excluding Naruto, Sasuke and shikamaru, were sweating.

"Now, begin,"Kakashi finished.

Everyone began working on their exams.

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as he finished his lunch."Man, todays exams were harder than yesterdays."<p>

Hinata sat next to him, still eatting her sushi."I'll agree with you there."

Kiba was sitting in front of Naruto, crying with relief."Its done,"he said for the third time.

"Dude, quit repeating that,"Naruto stated.

Kiba didn't respond.

Shikamaru walked up, and noticed the crying Kiba."Is he okay?"he asked, pointing to him.

"I don't know,"Naruto stated.

"Its done,"Kiba said again.

"He just keeps repeating that, over and over again,"Hinata added.

Shikamaru sighed. He pushed Kiba out of the chair with his foot.

Kiba lay on the ground, still not responing."Its done."

Shikamaru just stared."I think he finally broke,"he joked.

Kiba just stayed on the ground."Its done."

* * *

><p>Gaara and Matsuri were talking.<p>

"So, what are you planning Gaara?"Matsuri asked in a playful tone.

"Thats a surprise,"Gaara replied, then went back to eatting his riceball.

Matsuri had a devilish smile on her face."Oh come on, you can't hide it from me."

Gaara finished his riceball."Yes I can."

"Really?"Matsuri asked, getting into Gaara's face, doing that cute, inocent look.

Gaara blushed and began getting nervous."Well, m-maybe. B-but, i-i'm still n-not telling you M-matsuri."

Someone laughed behind them."Your starting to sound like my cousin."

Gaara feel out of his seat, pulling Matsuri with them.

When he opened his eyes, matsuri was laying on top of him. He began blushing, and was unable to say anything.

Neji laughed."Don't get to romantic you two!"

Gaara managed to get up. Matsuri sat there, still blushing.

Gaara stood right in front of Neji's face."What the hell is wrong with you?"Gaara yelled.

Neji just kept laughing."What? I can't have a little fun with my friends?"

"Not when you start scaring them and their girlfriends!"he replied.

Neji had an annoying amile on his face."Oh, is your relationship getting that far along?"

"Okay Negi, I think hes had enough!"Lee yelled.

Neji laughed and walked off.

Gaara was still standing there, embarased. How could such a guy be so annoying and aggrivating?

* * *

><p>Tenten pulled Neji outside class, and down to another hallway.<p>

Tenten slapped Neji across the face.

"Oww!"Neji yelled.

"What was that about Neji?"Tenten asked, pinning neji against the wall.

Neji blushed a bit."Well, I-I-"

"Spit it out,"she said, getting more annoyed.

Neji blinked."Sorry, I just felt like having a bit of fun."

Tenten looked strait in the eyes."Is that so?"

Neji nodded."Sorry Tenten."

Tenten sighed."I'll make you a deal. I'll forgive you if you meet me at the station Saturday at noon."

"You will?"Neji asked.

"Meet me then, and i'll tell you we will be doing from there."

Neji blushed."L-like a date?"he asked.

In only two seconds, Tenten burst out a complete burning red."No! what would make you think that?"she asked.

Neji saw how embarased she was, but knew better than to pry. He just nodded, and walked back to class. Tenten close behind.

* * *

><p>Naruto managed to get Kiba back to his seat.<p>

"What the hell happened to him?"Sasuke asked.

"I don't know,"Naruto replied."He just won't snap out of it."

Hinata pushed his shoulder a bit.

He looked at her."Yes?"he asked.

Naruto shoke with fear.

Hinata blinked."Whats wrong with you today?"

Kiba layed his head down."Its done."

"Let me handle this,"Sakura stated.

She walked up to Kiba."Hey Kiba! Wake up!"she yelled in his ear.

Kiba screamed in fear, and fell to floor.

"What the hell?"he shouted.

"There you go,"Sakura stated, walking back to Sasuke.

Sasuke just looked at his girlfriend."Who are you, and what have you done with my girlfriend?"he asked Sakura.

Sakura just laughed.

* * *

><p>After the final bell, Naruto began walking to his place with Hinata and Kiba.<p>

"You got lucky today Kiba,"Naruto stated."Kakashi-sensei didn't notice, but I did."

Kiba sighed."You still saw it?"

"I didn't need to. Look at the way you acted after the exams."Naruto laughed.

Kiba sighed again."So, your going to force stuff into my head again?"

"Of course we will,"Hinata stated.

Kiba looked over his shoulder. When he felt it, he ran for it.

Naruto grabbed Kiba's shirt collar, and started dragging him with him.

Kiba just gave in as Naruto dragged him.

* * *

><p>Sasuke put his book down."Now do you get it?"he asked.<p>

Sakura sighed."A little."

Sasuke picked up another book, math."Next subject."

Sakura sighed. She held her head in defeat.

"Hey, you need to know this to pass the exams,"Sasuke stated, taking his notes out of his book.

Sakura listened as sasuke began asking her questions, and explaining where she had trouble.

* * *

><p>Karin was passed out, drunk, with an empty bottle of sake in her hand. She had started drinking about an hour back.<p>

Suigetsu sighed."Drinking again?"

Karin stirred a bit."Sasuke,"she whispered.

Suigetsu had his hatred building up again. He respected sasuke, but he loved karin. Her loving Sasuke made him jealous and angry. Why was Sasuke lucky enough to win Karin?

Karin woke up."Hey S-Suigetsu,"she said, plainly drunk. She tried to take a swig of sake, only to find her bottle empty."Got any sake?"she asked.

Suigetsu sighed."Karin, you can't drink pain away. It only hides it, it never helps. You have to face the problem head on."

"What w-would you know?"she asked.

Suigetsu tensed."Because, I once dealt with what your going through."

Karin just had a questioning look on her face."What do you-?"

"Lets leave it,"Suigetsu stated.

Karin nodded.

Suigetsu grabbed her empty bottle, and put it on the table.

Suigetsu sighed."Karin, why arn't you studying?"

Karin just looked at him."I don't care."

Suigetsu sighed."Well I do. I won't let my friends be held back."

"Same,"Jugo added.

Suigetsu helped Karin up."Come on. Go get some sleep Karin."

Karin nodded, walking with Suigetsu to her room.

When Karin was comfortable, she fell asleep. Suigetsu closed the door, and walked out to the living room.

"Why are you treating my sister like that?"he asked.

Suigetsu checked over his shoulder, looking at Karin's door. He turned back to Jugo.

"Promise you won't tell Karin,"Suigetsu stated.

Jugo nodded.

Suigetsu sat down, and told him how he felt for Karin. He explained his hceating, his trys to keep their friendship, and attempts to win her heart again.

"But, since she loves Sasuke, she won't want me anymore,"he finished.

Jugo nodded."So, you have been keeping you feelings secret?"

Suigetsu nodded.

Jugo smiled."Well, lets hope my sister realizes your not that bad."

Suigetsu laughed."Thanks."

* * *

><p>The next day was the same. Everyone toke their exams, Kiba was cheating, again, and got scolded by Naruto, Shikamaru fell asleep, and so on.<p>

But, as it was, the final exam was the next day, which meant it was the hardest. Everybody was stressing about it, excluding naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru. those three were uterly calm.

Everybody went home to study.

Naruto was dragging Kiba, while Hinata walked next to him.

Sasuke and Sakura were walking to Sasuke's, holding hands. They were going over notes the whole time.

Things were starting to go their way. Things were calm.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, theres the new chapter. <strong>

**Again, any suggestions, feel free to comment. TY for reading.**

**The next chapter will be the final exam chapter, so keep an eye out.**


	26. Chapter 25

_**Chapter** **25:**_

Naruto streched. Tommorrow was the last day of exams.

He layed back and read his notes.

Hinata was in a chair, forcing Kiba to listen to her as she read her notes to him.

"And so- Kiba are you listening?!"she shouted.

Kiba jumped."Ahh! What was that for?"he asked.

"You weren't listening you idiot,"Hinata stated.

Kiba just stared at her."Who are you, and what happened to Hinata?"

"No jokes right now. As it is, i've been studing so hard, I am a bit irritated."

"Well, thats new,"Naruto stated.

Hinata just gave a small smile, and went back to work.

Kiba listened, a little, but was ready for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru helped Kankuro and Temari study.<p>

"So, does that make sence?"he asked.

Kankuro nodded."To me, yes."

Temari was busy reading her notes."A bit."

Shikamaru sighed."Kankuro, can you study on your own? i have to help Temari."

Kankuro nodded. He stood up, and went to a seperate room.

"So, what is it this time?"he asked, scooting next to Temari.

She pointed out where she had trouble, asking questions along the way.

Shikamaru began helping her with it.

* * *

><p>Gaara and Matsuri were in Gaara's room, studing.<p>

"You sure about this?"Matsuri asked.

Gaara laughed."And you were the one who enjoyed embarasing me,"he joked.

She got in his face."How mean,"she pouted.

Gaara fell back with a nose bleed. He shoke it off, and sat back up."Don't do that!"

"Uh Gaara, you got a little nose bleed."

Gaara, blushed, and wiped the blood off.

Matsuri laughed.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru walked into his room, tired. He changed, and got ready to sleep.<p>

Before he layed down, he smiled. Tommorrow was the last day of exams.

He went to sleep in only a few seconds.

* * *

><p>Karin, after drinking another bottle of Zabuza's sake, was passed out.<p>

Suigetsu carried her to her room. He was a bit irritated, but glad she wasn't cursing his name anymore.

He layed her in bed, and went out.

Jugo had already fallen asleep a while back, so Suigetsu decided to get in some last studing before going to bed. He had to be ready.

* * *

><p>Kakashi told them to begin. Everyone began working on their exams.<p>

Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru didn't even hesitate. Kiba hesitated abit, but was going through it. Hinata and Sakura were having trouble, but going through it with less problems than Temari.

Temari was having the most trouble. but, she was still getting a lot of them right.

The exam moved by faster than before.

* * *

><p>Gaara and Matsuri were silent, so focused on their exams. Shino was flying through his, as was Jugo. Choji was only paying half attention to his exam, seeing as he was eatting a couple riceballs while he worked. Neji and Tenten were going as fast as Shino. Lee was the slowest, but was doing pretty good.<p>

Ino was having the worst time. She barley knew any of these answers.

Asuma kept his eyes, going from person to person, checking for people cheating. But, his eyes kept going back to Ino, who was the most uneasy.

He soon went back to reading his book.

* * *

><p>Kakashi stood over Kiba. Kiba looked into Kakashi's eyes, and knew he was busted.<p>

Kakashi held out his hand, and Kiba just handed him the cheat sheets.

_About time,_ Naruto thought to himself.

Kiba sat there, having a defeated look on his face. But, he went back to work, even though he didn't have his notes anymore.

* * *

><p>After it was all said and done, Naruto punched Kiba on the head, knocking him to the ground.<p>

"Ow,"Kiba said.

"Why did you do it _again_?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke laughed."Somehow, seeing him cheat every day, I felt he was going to get caught before long."

Sakura and Hinata nodded, agreeing.

"I have no supporters, do I?"Kiba asked.

It became so silent, you could hear Shikamaru snoring.

* * *

><p>Shino was silent. He was eatting lunch with Choji, Neji, Tenten and Lee.<p>

"So- who do you think- got- the top- score for- our class?"Choji asked in between bites of food.

Neji held his head high."Me."

Tenten rolled her eyes."Somehow I though you would say the Neji."

Lee laughed."I for one think its Shino."

Choji nodded in agreement.

"Hey!"Gaara stated."Don't put me and Matsuri out in the cold like that."

"No offence,"Choji stated, putting down his lunch,"but Shino is pretty smart. He wasn't the best, that was Naruto and Shikamaru, but he is a close runner up from our last school."

Shino nodded.

Tenten nodded."Yeah, its probibly Shino."

"Well, i say i got top score,"Neji replied.

"Want to bet on it?"Shino asked.

"How much?"Neji asked.

"One thousand yin each, one with the top score gets it all,"Shino put in.

"Your on,"Neji said, pulling out the money. Shino his money there too.

"Count me in,"Gaara added, putting his money in as well.

Ino walked up."And me."

They looked at her, and laughed.

"You- cou-couldn't have gotten top score,"Choji replied.

"Its not for me getting top score,"Ino replied.

"Then what?"Shino asked.

Ino smiled."Its against all of you. If none of you are at the top, the I get it all."

They thought it over, and nodded."Sound fun,"Shino stated.

* * *

><p>Kakashi ended class, letting them know that the exam scores would be up the next day. He kept giving Kiba evil glares the whole time.<p>

The bell rang, and everyone left. It was finaly over.

Everyone had plans with their friends.

Hinata, after a while of talking, managed to get Naruto to come over to her place for some sushi. With them were Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura and Suigetsu.

Hinata and Sakura were talking, while the others were talking to each other.

"So, who do you think got the top score in our class?"Suigetsu asked.

"Shikamaru,"Naruto stated."No question."

"I'll agree with Naruto there,"Sasuke put in.

Suigetsu sighed."And number two?"he asked.

"Me,"Naruto and Sasuke said at once.

Kiba laughed."My quess is Naruto."

"I'll put my money on Sasuke,"Suigetsu replied.

"Your on,"Kiba stated.

"1000 yin?"Suigetsu asked.

"Sounds good,"Kiba replied.

"Suigetsu is losing his money you know,"Naruto stated.

Sasuke snorted."I think I stand a good chance."

Kiba laughed."I don't think so."

"I say its Sasuke,"Sakura stated.

Hinata rolled her eyes."I'm saying tis Naruto who will win."

They handed in their money, all six of them, and laughed.

* * *

><p>They stopped when they reached the restaurant.<p>

Suigetsu and Kiba kept arguing about the bet. Sasuke and Sakura enjoyed their sushi, talking to each other. naruto and hinata were just eatting their sushi in silence.

"And _i'm_ telling you, your losing your bet,"Kiba said, finishing his sushi off.

"Okay, enough,"Hiashi said, walking over."I think we have all had enough about this."

Kiba had a smug smile on his face, like he had won. Suigetsu just let out a small laughed, and went slient while he finished his sushi.

* * *

><p>Shino was talking with Neji as they went to his uncle's restaurant.<p>

"You really think you have higher grades, don't you?"Neji asked.

Shino nodded."I never underestimate, or over estemate anyone.

"Well, we'll see,"Neji stated.

Shino nodded.

* * *

><p>Temari was laying down on the couch.<p>

Shikamaru was watching some anime on TV. He was really in to it.

Temari looked at the screen again."I can't belive you like stuff like this,"she stated.

"Shuffle! is a good anime,"Shikamaru replied.

Temari laughed."Its all romance and naked girls."

"It also has comedy and a good story,"Shikamaru added.

"Your one weird otaku, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru laughed."I'm not an otaku."

Temari just smiled, and layed back.

* * *

><p>Danzo meet up with Madara.<p>

"I see your still getting everything ready,"Danzo stated.

Madara smiled."Well, it sure is good to see you again Danzo."

"Look, lets save idle chit-chat for later. Right now I need to know how your little band of murderers can take over Japan."

"We can't on our own,"Madara stated.

Danzo nodded."Look, just get your army ready."

* * *

><p>Zabuza and Haku were drinking again. Because of this, Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin decided to take a walk around town.<p>

After a while, Jugo walked off, saying he was heading home to keep an eye on Zabuza.

Karin just sighed.

"What is it?"Suigetsu asked.

"You wouldn't understand,"she stated.

"Is that a challenge?"he asked.

She just grunted."If I tell you, will you quit asking about it?"she asked.

"Maybe,"Suigetsu replied.

Karin laughed a bit."It has to do with Sasuke."

"Him again?"Suigetsu asked.

"Well, he is the second man I ever fell in love with,"she stated.

Suigetsu nodded."And, you still want him, don't you?"Suigetsu asked.

Karin nodded."I love him."

When she said that, Suigetsu became silent."I can help you get over him,"Suigetsu said after a bit.

Karin laughed."It won't be that easy,"she stated.

Suigetsu smiled."Then you don't think I can?"

Karin laughed."What do _you_ think?"

"Then let me prove you worng,"Suigetsu replied.

After a moment, Karin dighed."I have no other options."

"Step one,"Suigetsu said,"no more stealing my uncle's sake."

"Fine. I'll just ask him for some like i did last night."

"Scratch that, make that, no drinking _any_ sake,"Suigetsu corrected.

Karin just let her jaw drop."Why?!"

"Drunks don't win guys forever."

Karin punched Suigetsu, forcing him to fall on his face. He moaned in pain.

"You know,"she said,"I feel better."

Suigetsu just stood up."Very funny."

She smiled, and replied,"That, I can agree with."

* * *

><p>The day passed by.<p>

Naruto was walking home, carrying a couple small packages of sushi for his aunt and uncle.

He had had a fun time with them.

* * *

><p>Naruto knocked on the door, and walked in."I'm home."<p>

Konan sat there, rubbing her belly. She looked up a Naruto."What have you got there?"she asked.

Naruto handed her a box of sushi.

"Thanks,"Konan replied. She began inhaling the food.

Nagato walked out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of sleeping pants, but not much else.

Nagato said hello, and grabbed the other box.

* * *

><p>Sasuke layed back as Itachi was watching the news.<p>

"And, in other news, we have recieved more news that Madara Uchiha _may_ be working along side the Yakuza. Still no word to confirm it though."

Itachi sighed."Still haven't caught him. He knows how to avoid public eye."

* * *

><p>Madara was talking to Danzo and Orochimaru, when Renji walked in. He wore a t-shirt that read 'Burning Alive', with a charred corpse above it.<p>

"Lord Orochimaru,"Renji stated."Your spy has come to talk to you."

"Bring him in,"Madara stated."I want to meet my _old friend_ again."

Renji led a man with a black eye-patch over one of his eyes.

"Ah, Zetsu,"Orochimaru said with a hint of amusment in his voise.

"Madara, Orochimaru,"he greeted.

Madara nodded."Any news on Nagato?"

"Hes going to be a father. Other than that, nothing new."

"_Damn_,"Madara hissed."The wounds I inflicted didn't do _anything_."

Zetsu nodded."You know, I can manage to kill them if you want,"he replied.

"No, they are my porey. You leave them... _to me_."Madara laughed a bit.

* * *

><p>Nagato got off the phone.<p>

"Zetsu just called. He said that the Yakuza have been _working_ more than normal."

"How dose he know?"Naruto asked.

Ngato laughed."Zetsu is a man who knows who to ask. The poliece usualy talk to him for information."

"Shadow work?"Naruto asked.

Both nodded.

Naruto had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>Danzo was walking home, when he felt that someone was following him. He kept walking, only faster.<p>

He felt that whoever was following him was moving faster. He ran faster.

He was cut off by a guy with pale skin and black hair.

"Oh, its just you Sai."

Sai nodded.

"You got you new asignment?"he asked.

Sai nodded."Yes Lord Danzo."

"Don't be formal, even to me. Act like a regualar teenager."

Sai nodded."Sorry Danzo. It takes getting use to."

Danzo nodded."Kabuto should be able to help with your asignment to keep an eye on Nagato's nefew and his friends."

Sai nodded."Understood."

"Your train leaves tommarow,"Danzo stated."Your appartment is payed for, and you will be heading to school this coming year."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, I have two pieces of news.<strong>

**First, it may be a while for _any_ new chapters to my fanfics. I am thinking about new fanfics to try out, but I don't know.**

**Second, I am planning on making a Japanese version of this. Basicly, all my chapters in this fanfic will be translated into Japanese, thats to Google Translate. So, I will, hopfully, post a new fanfic, this, translated into Japanese, up before long. But, I don't know.**

**Again, thank you for reading. Please review, and keep an eye out for my new chapters.**

**TY for following me this far.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about that chapter. I accedently added that one. It was for Naruto: Next Gen. i acedently posted it to Konoha High.<strong>


	27. Chapter 26

_**Chapter** **26:**_

Naruto stretched. Today was the last day of school.

He got dressed, grabbed his bag, made a cup of ramen, and was on his way.

* * *

><p>Sasuke waited outside of Sakura's house, waiting on his girlfriend. He had waited for about ten minutes.<p>

Sakura and Ino walked out, both talking.

Sasuke followed behind them. He just sighed, and waited for them to finish talking.

* * *

><p>Kiba meet up with Hinata and Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro.<p>

They were talking about who was going to win the bet.

Shikamaru actually put eight thousand yin on Naruto getting the higher grades. That made Temari and Kankuro uncomfortable, because they were putting their money on Sasuke.

Matsuri soon caught up with them, and was going with them. She was talking with Gaara the whole time.

* * *

><p>Everyone gathered outside their rooms to se their scores.<p>

Naruto was stand next to Sasuke looking at the top.

_1. Shikamaru Nara_

_2. Naruto Uzumaki_

_3. Sasuke Uchiha_

_4. Hinata Hyuga_

_5. Temari Neozawa_

_6. Sakura Haruno_

Naruto collected his money from Sasuke, Kiba got his from Suigetsu, and Hinata got hers from Sakura.

Karin held her head down when she saw her's.

_38. Karin Arawkawa_

Kabuto looked, and found his.

_10. Kabuto Yakashi_

Kiba didn't feel bad he knew it was coming.

_30. Kiba Inozuka_

Naruto walked away laughing.

So did everyone else,excluding Karin and Suigetsu.

"How did you get that score?"Karin asked.

"I studied. You got drunk. Thats the difference."

_7. Suigetsu Hozuki_

* * *

><p>Gaara's jaw hung low.<p>

_1. Shino Aburame_

_2. Matsuri Minori_

_3. Gaara Neozawa_

_4. Tenten_

_5. Neji Hyuga_

Neji held his head in defeat. He shoke his head, not being able to accept he had lost.

Tenten tried to calm him down, but to no eval.

_8. Jugo Arawaka_

Jugo held his head up, happy with his score.

_17. Choji Akimichi_

Choji just ate his food. He didn't notice how low he was.

_29. Ino Yamanaka_

Out of all her classmates, Ino had the lowest score. She felt even worse than Neji.

* * *

><p>Everyone headed out to celebrate after school.<p>

The whole day was for saying good-bye.

The only people in school after that day were people taking summer school and seniors, with their college exams.

Ino and Kiba were the only two from the group who had to go to summer school, so they just went with the flow.

* * *

><p>Naruto stretched. Today was his first day of his vacation.<p>

Him and Hinata were planning to spend their first day of vacation roaming around town.

Naruto got dressed. He wore a white t-shirt and dark-blue jeans with his tennis-shoes.

* * *

><p>Hinata was stressing over what to wear.<p>

She was deciding between her clothes, but eventually chose one.

She looked in the mirror, looking at herself wearing a dark blue dress with green trim. She tied her hair back into a pony tail, and put on her sandles.

She nodded with approval.

* * *

><p>Sasuke waited outside Sakura's house.<p>

He wore the t-shirt Sakura had gotten him at Christmas, black jeans and his usual shoes. He smiled when he saw sakura walking out.

She had her hair held back by a yellow hair band. She wore a yellow t-shirt with a white and blue plat skirt. She wore a pair of sandles with a heel.

She walked up to Sasuke."What movie are we seeing?"she asked.

Sasuke held out the tickets for a little romance movie."You said you wanted to see it, so I got tickets for us."

"Ohh Sasuke,"she said, flinging herself around his neck."Your the best!"

Sasuke just laughed.

* * *

><p>Ino and Kiba sighed as they walked out of the school.<p>

"That was an ordeal,"Kiba stated.

"And we still have two weeks left,"Ino added.

They sighed, and walked home.

* * *

><p>Hinata and Naruto saw a poster for this samurai movie that was playing.<p>

They got their tickets, and went into the theater.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Sasuke toke their seats.<p>

Sakura looked back, and saw Hinata and Naruto walking in as well.

When they saw the loving couple, Naruto and Hinata walked over to them.

"So why are yo guys here?"Sasuke asked.

Naruto and Hinata sat behind them. The four of the went quiet, and watched the movie.

* * *

><p>The details of the movie never stuck in Hinata's mind, she was just holding in her excitement to be on a "date" with Naruto.<p>

She looked out of the sides of her eyes, and saw Naruto and Sasuke watching the fights scenes with extreme interest, and Sasuke even laughed a few times at the blood.

She saw Naruto smile, and she smiled too.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu and Karin were walking around.<p>

"Why is it you wanted me to come with you?"Karin asked.

Suigetsu laughed."I'm helping you get over Sasuke. _And_ that means coming out the house every so often."

She just gave him one of those looks. but, when she saw him smile like that, she felt a lurch in her chest.

She sighed, and followed.

* * *

><p>Madara nodded."I can see where your coming from Orochimaru, but no. It won't work."<p>

"I agree. It would risk giving away our plans,"Danzo added.

Orochimaru gave Danzo an annoyed look,"What do you plan?"

"Easy, turn the children against the country,"Madara replied."If the children turn, most citizens will just give up. Those who don't, will die."

Orochimaru laughed a bit."Smart man Uchiha. Well, lets wait and see."

* * *

><p>Shikamaru turned off the TV. He just finished watching the entire first three seasons of Bleach.<p>

"You sure are watching a lot of anime, you know that?"Temari was wearing summer dress and black sandles.

"You going somewhere?"Shikamaru asked.

"Going to pick up groceries. You mind helping?"

Shikamaru stood up, cleaned off his shirt, and went with Temari.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Naruto came out of the theater laughing. Sakura and Hinata were smiling.<p>

The four were walking around town for a bit before they went home.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was talking with Sakura.<p>

"So, you liked the movie?"sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded."I _loved_ it. Thank you for taking me Sasuke."

Sasuke gave her a smile.

The two walked to Sakura's.

* * *

><p>Hinata was walking to her house.<p>

Naruto walked next to her.

"So, you got anything else planned for break?"he asked.

She shoke her head."Not really. Just staying at my house really."

"Well, if you want, Kakuzu are going a sking trip next week, and he invited Uncle Nagato, Konan and me. He said I could invite a few friends, but _not_ Choji."

Hinata laughed.

* * *

><p>Hinata asked her father if she could go on the trip, which he agreed to. She packed up, and got ready for the trip.<p>

Naruto also asked Sasuke and Sakura to join them on their trip. They both agreed.

After those two, he thought about it, and invited Gaara, Matsuri, Temari, Kankuro and Shikamaru to go with them as well. All five agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go. sorry for it being short, but i'm running on empty here. <strong>

**The next chapter will talk about their ski trip. Will love blossum, or will it die. Wait and see.**

**And ty again for reading this.**


	28. Chapter 27

_**Chapter** **27:**_

Naruto was asleep. He was sharing a room with Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura.

The train was going across the land, showing beautiful scenery.

Shikamaru, Kankuro, Temari and Gaara were in another room on the train.

Matsuri, Kakuzu, Nagato and konan were in the last room.

* * *

><p>The train finally stopped.<p>

Hinata looked out the window with Sakura.

The entire place was covered with snow. the two of them just stared, surprised at this.

After everyone changed into some warm clothes, they went into the resort.

They were each led to their rooms.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Sasuke and Gaara shared one room. Hinata, Sakura, Temari, and Matsuri had another to themselfs. Kakuzu had a room to himself. And Nagato and Konan had the last room.

They unpacked, and got ready to have fun.

* * *

><p>Nagato was riding down the slopes on a snowboard. People stared at how well he road down the slopes.<p>

"How is your uncle doing so well?"Hinata asked Naruto.

Naruto laughed."My uncle was a snowboarding champ back in high school."

"Thats how I actually met him for the first time,"Konan stated. Her stomach was really swollen, showing that the baby could be due any time. Beacause of this, Kakuzu had one of the resort's doctors on stand by.

Shikamaru was laying down on a bench. If you listened, you could hear a soft snoring.

Temari pushed his off, and sat down. Shikamaru grunted before he got up.

Naruto got his snowboard ready for the slope. Sasuke was next to him.

"Race?"Sasuke asked.

"Your on,"Naruto replied.

Both went down.

* * *

><p>Hinata and Sakura watched the two of them race down the slope. They were both laughing.<p>

"How close are to asking Naruto out?"Sakura asked.

Hinata blushed."Not close."

Sakura shoke her head."You know, you really need to just go up to him and ask him out."

Hinata thought about it, but knew she never could.

* * *

><p>Naruto cheered."Yeah! I won!"<p>

Sasuke just gave him an annoyed look."You _barley _won."

"Dosen't matter,"Naruto replied.

"I'll agree with Naruto,"Shikamaru added.

"Same,"came Gaara and Matsuri. Kankuro and Temari just nodded their heads.

Sasuke just sighed, and layed his head down.

After a bit of laughing, everyone began to eat.

* * *

><p>Kiba layed back, and stared at the celling. He was studing from one of his books for summer school. Akamaru was laying on his chest.<p>

He sighed, and put the book down.

"Why do those guys get to be so lucky?"

Akamaru yawned, and went back to sleep.

Kiba put Akamaru on the bed, and changed into some night clothes.

* * *

><p>Sasuke layed back as he toke in the water.<p>

The bath house for the resort was split in half. One side for guys, the other for girls.

He heard the door open, and saw Shikamaru and Gaara walking in.

He paid them no mind, and went back to his bath.

* * *

><p>Temari was at the wall that separated the two bathes from each other.<p>

"Temari, what are you doing?"Matsuri asked, going into the water.

Temari turned her head, and put her ear to the wall.

"Your eavesdropping on Shikamaru aren't you?"Matsuri asked.

Temari stood up strait, and her towel fell off her."I am not!"

Sakura sighed, and shoke her head."Temari..."

Hinata just blushed and turned.

Temari put her towl back on, and went back to listening.

* * *

><p>Naurto splashed in. Shikamaru just leaned back, and enjoyed the bath. Kankuro had left about an hour back, and was at his room. Gaara was keeping his eyes on Naruto, trying not to get splashed.<p>

Sasuke, same as Shikamaru, wasn't paying them any mind. But, he felt like something was out of place. His attention went right to the wall separating the walls. He had a plan.

* * *

><p>Temari gave them all a look.<p>

She mouthed, _You have to hear this._

Sakura just stayed in the bath, while Matsuri and Hinata joined her.

"Dude, stop!"Naruto shouted.

Hinata began to blush.

"What?"Sasuke asked. And there was a splash.

Sakura join the other girls as they listened.

"Dude, get off him,"Shikamaru shouted.

Sakura and Hinata burned a bright red. What was going on?

"Garra, want to join in?"Sasuke asked.

"Sure,"Gaara responded.

Matsuri join their blushing.

"Well, join the crowd,"Shikamaru said aloud.

At that comment, all four girls might as well have had steam coming from their ears. They passed out with a little blood coming from their noses.

* * *

><p>Naruto stood up laughing when he heard four people fall to the ground."That was fun."<p>

Gaara let a little chuckle out, and nodded."Matsuri will be red for weeks."

Sasuke nodded."Same for Sakura."

"Why did you shove Naruto in though?"Shikamaru asked.

"To make it sound convincing,"Sasuke replied.

The four girls walked out of the bath house with them, bright red.

Sakura lead Sasuke off somewhere, while the other three didn't even know that they were there.

Naurto and Shikamaru started laughing, and Gaara soon joined in.

* * *

><p>Sakura stood with Sasuke.<p>

"What were you doing in there?"she asked her boyfriend.

Sasuke laughed."It was so easy to mess with you you know."

Sakura burned a whole new red."What?!"

"I just Naruto into the water, and held him down. I knew your imagination would take it to far."Sasuke laughed again.

Sakura, after a moment, laughed with him.

* * *

><p>The next morning, they went back to skiing, after Sakura explained what happened.<p>

Naruto and Sasuke got in another race, and Sasuke won that one.

Nagato just sat on a bench with Konan. The two watched all of them having fun.

"The doctor said the baby will be a boy,"Konan told him.

Nagato smiled."Sounds like our home will be really busy."

Konan nodded."Yeah. But, I can't wait for it."

"Same here,"Nagato replied.

* * *

><p>"Seven victories!"Naruto yelled.<p>

"I almost won that last one,"Sasuke said, gloaming.

"Don't worry Sasuke, you'll beat him next time,"Sakura said, reassuring him.

Shikamaru laughed when he head Sakura say that."I don't think so."

Sakura and Sasuke just gave him an evil look.

* * *

><p>They were there for four days when thing <em>really<em> began to happan.

As it happened to be, there was a snowboarding race one day. Sasuke and naruto both signed up so they could settle who was better.

Naruto noticed a man walking up next to the two of them. He was wearing full gear, yet he seemed familiar.

Before he could tell who he was, the race began.

Naruto, Sasuke and the other guy were in the lead.

* * *

><p>Sakura was cheering for Sasuke.<p>

While, Hinata and the other, excluding Shikamaru and Konan, cheered for Naruto.

"Go Sasuke!"Sakura shouted.

"Naruto! Naruto!"the rest cheered.

"I think I know who that other guy is,"Shikamaru told Konan.

Konan laughed.

* * *

><p>Naruto flew past Sasuke, only to have that guys go past him in exchange.<p>

The finish line was very close. Naruto toke his chance, and flew at it. He crossed the finish line, only to see that he was in second place.

The guy toke off his helmet."Nice try Naruto,"Nagato stated.

* * *

><p>"Knew it,"Shikamaru stated.<p>

Everybody else, excluding Konan, held there heads in defeat and handed Shikamaru one-hundred yin each.

Shikamaru held his head in victory.

* * *

><p>"I can't belive you put your money against me!"Naruto shouted at Shikamaru.<p>

Shikamaru handed him a hendred yin."Get your self something."

"Thats not the point!"Naruto shouted.

"I agree with naruto on that,"Sasuke put in."Why bet on your friend?"

Shikamaru showed him the money."That answer your question?"

Naruto just got annoyed, and ignored him.

* * *

><p>That night, they all enjoyed a nice dinner.<p>

Naruto and Sasuke still held there heads in defeat while Sakura and Hinata were trying to cheer them up.

Everyone else was enjoying their meals.

* * *

><p>Everyone, after eatting, went to their rooms.<p>

Everyone, except Kakuzu, had at least one person in the room with them.

Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke had the first room. The next one was Gaara and Kankuro's room. Since they were the only girls, Sakura, Hinata, Temari and Matsuri had a room together. And Nagato and Konan had the last room.

Everybody, full and exhausted, fell asleep soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I have been fighting writers block, and many other reasons I won't go into detail about, but here is the next chapter.<strong>

**It may be a while before the next chapter, but enjoy.**

**Read and Reveiw. Keep and eye open, and be ready. The next chapter will be a big one.**


	29. Chapter 28

_**Chapter** **28:**_

It had been two days since the tournament, and things were beginning to calm down.

Naruto and Hinata were ridding down the slopes, wasting some of their time.

After a while, the two of them toke a break, and went into the hotel for some hot tea.

Naruto toke a sip from his cup."This is good tea,"he said.

Hinata nodded, taking a sip from her cup.

Naruto raised his left eyebrow."Why are you so quiet?"he asked.

Hinata blushed, and said,"I'm fine."

Naruto's eyebrow went up higher, and Naruto just grunted.

* * *

><p>Sakura was laying back in the bath water, enjoying the heat of the water.<p>

She turned to see Temari walking in.

"Hey Temari,"Sakura greeted.

Temari nodded."Hey Sakura. Mind if I join you?"

Sakura moved over."No problem."

Temari toke off her towel, and got into the water. She relaxed almost instantly.

"This water is fantastic,"Temari said, streching out.

"Yeah,"Sakura replied, sitting up."But that isn't why your here, is it?"

Temari tensed up.

"Why are you here?"she asked.

"I need to ask you for some advise,"Temari told her.

* * *

><p>Konan was rubbing her stomach, feeling her child kick.<p>

Nagato smiled. He knew that his child would be born soon enough.

"What name do you have for him?"Nagato asked.

"Yahiko,"Konan replied.

Nagato smiled."Just like our old friend."

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hinata went back out to get another couple runs down the slope before they relaxed.<p>

"Its colder than earlier,"Hinata pointed out.

"A storm is coming,"Naruto noted."Lets get this run over with and get back inside!"

Hinata nodded.

The two got to the top of the slope, and began to ride down.

As they went, the two felt the temperature dropping, the snow falling, and everything changing. The snow was beginning to blind them, even though they wore their goggles.

Before the knew it, they were racing down the slope faster. Not because of a race, but because there was an avalanche coming.

They looked back for a second, and were racing for their lives. The avalanche was comig up fast, but they managed to keep it at a distance.

They were almost safe. The bottom of the slope was in sight. Once they were there, a small lodge was there for getting back up the slope.

Naruto looked back, and saw Hinata falling behind, the avalanche closing in on her.

"Hinata!"Naruto shouted."Ski faster!"

Hinata heard him, and leaned forward, moving faster. She soon caught back up.

Then, one of her skis broke, making her fight for balance. He almost fell.

Naruto, seeing this, grabbed Hinata's hand, and held her balance.

"Naruto,"Hinata said, just loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"Hold on!"Naruto shouted.

Hinata pulled herself closer to Naruto, holding on for dear life, and not wanting that moment to end.

The avalanche caught up to them, and they prepaired for it.

Naurto pulled Hinata closer, and closed his eyes. Hinata closed her eyes as well.

The avalanche covered them both.

* * *

><p>"It is really coming down out there,"Sasuke said to Sakura.<p>

Sakura nodded.

Garra and Matsuri were sitting with them, watching the storm go by. It was going to be tough for the night.

They looked out there for a while in silence.

Then, a voise came in there."Have any of you seen Naruto or Hinata?!"Shikamaru asked in a worried voice.

Everyone turned to see Shikamaru, worried and sweating.

"What is it?"Sasuke asked.

"I can't find Naruto or Hinata,"he told them.

"Have you checked with Kankuro and Temari?"Garra asked.

"I already did, both of them are looking too."

"Nagato and Konan?"Matsuri asked.

"Konan went into labor, and Nagato can't leave her side."

Everyone exchanged glances, and looked out the window.

"You don't think-"Sakura began.

They all stood up.

"That idiot!"Sasuke shouted.

They all ran to the lobby.

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes to see Hinata passed out a little way off.<p>

He stood up, and felt a surge of pain in his left arm. He looked to see it had been bruised, probibly broken, during the avalanche.

He pushed hinata a bit."You okay?"he asked, his voise raspy.

She opened her eyes, and saw his arm."I think so."

He helped Hinata up, and went into the forest near by.

* * *

><p>They searched for about an hour before they found a cluster of trees where the snow couldn't fall through the tree coverage.<p>

Naruto gathered some scrap wood and a couple of stones, and tried to make a fire.

Hinata huddled up, and tried to keep herself warm.

After half an hour of failed attempts, Naruto gave up, and sat next to Hinata.

"Are you cold?"Naruto asked.

She nodded.

Naruto pulled her close, and held his hand on her shoulder.

"N-Naruto?"she asked.

Naruto pulled her closer.

She just gave in, and rested her head on his shoulder. She started to warm up, like the snow wasn't there, but could still feel the cold.

"Hinata?"Naruto asked.

"Yeah?"she replied.

"Do you have anyone you want to be with when we get back home?"he asked.

Hinata blushed a bit."Yes."She felt her heart racing.

"I see."Naruto looked up at the tree coverage."Is he back at home right now?"

Hinata hesitated for a minute."No."

Naruto laughed a bit."So, you don't like Kiba."

"No, not Kiba,"she replied.

Naruto nodded."I see."

Hinata waited for him to continue. It felt like an eternity.

"Did he come with us?"Naruto asked.

Hinata toke longer to repond. And, in a smaller voice, replied,"Yes."

"Tell you what,"he said,"if- when we make it out of this, i'll help you build up the courage to ask him out."

"What should I do?"she asked, her voice fading a bit.

Naruto smiled."Do what your heart tells you."

Hinata was silent for a moment. And, in a shy voice, nodded."I understand."

Naruto couldn't respond. Hinata kissed him, not giving him a chance to do anything.

And, the only thought going through Naruto's mind was, _Please don't end._

Hinata pulled back, and opened her eyes. Naruto looked into her eyes, and saw them watering.

Naruto laughed."I _am_ an idiot."

* * *

><p>Sasuke and the others were searching through the snow for Naruto and Hinata.<p>

"Where could they have gone?1"Sakura shouted.

"Guys!"Shikamaru shouted."I found something."

They all met up at where he was. They looked, and saw two imprints in the snow, with footprints leading off to the forest.

"Lets go,"Sasuke said, following the tracks.

* * *

><p>Hinata was asleep, snoring silently next to Naruto. The heat was starting to fade. It was getting cold again.<p>

Naruto was getting tired. His eyes were heavy. He looked up, and saw people there.

His hearing must have faded, because he couldn't hear what they were saying. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When he woke up again, he was in the resort's medical center. He looked to his side to see Hinata asleep.<p>

"About time you woke up,"Sasuke stated.

His eyes were still heavy."What happened?"

"I should ask that question you fucking idiot,"Sasuke stated annoyed.

"Is Hinata okay?"he asked.

"Doctor says she will be fine, just needs rest,"Sasuke told him.

* * *

><p>Konan, after all that time, was exhausted from the effort of giving birth to her child.<p>

Nagato was awake next to her, keeping an eye on his wife.

Yahiko, their new-born son, was in a small baby bed next to Konan.

Konan and Nagato had never been more happy since this day.

* * *

><p>In four days, Naruto and Hinata were realesed from meidcal care, but were now forced to talk to their friends.<p>

"What were you doing?"Shikamaru asked.

"We wanted to get one more run in before the storm hit,"Hinata replied.

Sasuke sighed."Do you idiots know what trouble you caused us?"

"Yeah,"Temari added.

"Were sorry,"they said in unison.

Kankuro shoke his head."You know we can't."

Matsuri and Sakura shoke their heads to agree with him.

Hinata held her head in shame, while Naruto put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Sakura raised an eyebrow."Tell us, in detail, what happened after the avalanche."

* * *

><p>Kakuzu put down the phone.<p>

"Who was that?"Nagato asked.

"Hidan, he just wanted to send congratulations to Konan."Kakuzu sighed."Naruto and Hinata are okay. Both of them were realeased today."

"I know, I was there when Shikamaru told us."

Kakuzu nodded."Just being sure."

"So why am I realy here?"

Kakuzu nodded."Zetsu has some troubling news about madara and Orochimaru."

* * *

><p>Kankuro clapped Naruto on the back."Good going Uzumaki."<p>

"Even better with you Hinata,"Sakura added.

Sasuke laughed."I guess your not as big of an idiot that I thought you were."

Everybody laughed at it.

Naruto sighed."I'm still an idiot."

They looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I go out to ride the slopes, seconds before a storm, bringing Hinata along with me, putting her life in danger, and it toke me this long to realize her feelings for me, and my feelings for her. I am an idiot."Naruto let a tear fall down his face.

Hinata put her hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked at her, and saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Your not an idiot Naruto,"she told him.

"Well,"Sasuke interrupted,"he is an idiot. But he is still a good friend."

Everybody had to agree with that.

* * *

><p>The days were passing by. Naruto, due to his arm, wasn't snowboarding there anymore. So, he spent his time with Hinata.<p>

Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara and Matsuri were were also spending a lot of time inside as well. So, Naruto and Hinata didn't feel to alone.

Before long though, they were soon heading back home.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hinata had fallen asleep.<p>

Hinata's head was resting on Naruto's shoulder, and Naruto's was resting on her.

Sakura pulled out her phone, and toke a picture of it.

"Blackmail?"Sasuke asked.

Sakura laughed."That too."

Sasuke laughed."Thats my girl."

* * *

><p>Kiba stretched. He had been waiting at the train station for three hours, waiting on Hinata's train to roll up.<p>

He had finaly chosen what to do. He would tell Hinata his feelings for her. He wouldn't hold back. He _would_ tell her.

The train rolled up. His words caught in his throat. How would he tell her?

The train stopped. The door opened. Kiba saw Hinata. To him, she looked stunning.

But, his hopes were now dashed. Holding her hand was his closest friends, Naruto.

He felt betrayed and mad. He wanted to punch Naruto so badly, it wasn't funny.

But, he held back. His anger subsided. He looked at how happy Hinata was.

In the end, if she was happy, he was.

"Hey Kiba,"Naruto called.

"You won't guess the crazy vacation we had,"Shikamaru added.

"I can barely belive it,"Kankuro said.

"Agreed,"Sasuke replied.

"Shame you couldn't come with us,"Nagato told him.

"Well, I guess I'll join you next time,"Kiba joked.

Naruto smiled."I'll save you a seat."

Everyone laughed at that. Kiba coudn't even help but laugh. But, he still felt jealous to Naruto. He was the one with the true prize.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this one is jumping the shark a bit, but here.<strong>

**The next chapter is their preperations to go back to school. Keep an eye out for it.**

**TY for sticking this far. Please, reveiw, tell me what you think.**

**The next chapter, hopfully, will be along shortly.**

**TY again.**


	30. Chapter 29

_**Chapter** **29:**_

Naruto yawned as he woke up. He quickly got his clothes ready for the day.

He was wearing an orange t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Going some where?"Nagato asked.

Naruto nodded."Date with Hinata. I'll be back later."

He walked out the door, leaving his uncle, Konan and Yahiko there.

"He realy has grown up,"Nagato stated.

Konan nodded."Soon he will be leaving. Are you prepaired for that?"

Nagato laughed."Not really. He was like a son to me all these years."

"And now you have a real son."

Nagato smiled."True."

* * *

><p>Hinata waited outside her house.<p>

She was wearing a yellow and white dress with white sandals. Her hair was tied back into a pony tail.

She saw Naruto coming and stood up straight.

"Ready for the movie?"Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded, and the two walked to the theatre.

* * *

><p>Sasuke streched, and helped Sakura and Ino finish off her last bits of homework.<p>

"Are you sure about this?"Sakura asked.

"Its no problem,"Sasuke told her.

Ino sighed."You are one lucky bitch Sakura,"Ino told her.

Sasuke laughed."Shes not the lucky one, I am."

Sakura blushed a pure red.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru yawned.<p>

"Why are you so relaxed?"Temari asked.

"Homeowork is already done,"he replied.

Kankuro laughed."I saw him looking it over an hour ago."

Temari just gave Shikamaru the evil eye."Can you at least help us?"

"Fine,"Shikamaru replied, standing up.

He helped them finish it up, and put on an anime to watch.

Temari sighed. This was the routine after she managed to get him to help. He always watched something afterwards.

This was how it went.

* * *

><p>Madara closed his pocket watch."Right on time,"he stated.<p>

Danzo grunted.

Orochimaru wasn't there. He was on the streets, searching for some more people to help them.

"So,"Danzo stated,"why did you call me up?"

"Easy answer,"Madara told him."I have a way to be rid of Itachi Uchiha."

"_Itachi_,"Madara said with hatred."How long?"

"Tomorrow,"he replied.

* * *

><p>Hidan put his phone up. He toke a big sigh.<p>

"Finally, done,"he said aloud.

"Were not done till Madara and Orochimaru are dead,"Shikaku added.

"True enough,"Hidan said, smiling.

Shikakau just sighed."I just we catch him soon."

"Hey, your son will be waiting, don't worry."

Shikakau laughed a bit."That easy to read?"

"Not really,"Hidan joked.

Shikaku laughed a bit louder.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hinata walked out of the theatre<p>

Naruto was holding on to Hinata's hand, laughing.

"That was a good movie,"Hinata stated.

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"What next?"Hinata asked.

"How about some icecream?"Naruto asked.

"Okay,"Hinata said, smiling.

The two went into one of the local icecream shops.

* * *

><p>Sasuke yawned as he sat up.<p>

"Getting ready to leave?"Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded."I have to get home before Itachi worrys."

"I'll go with you,"Sakura said.

"No need,"Sasuke replied walking to the door.

Sakura walked next to him."I have to. What kind of girlfriend lets her boyfriend walk home by himself all the time."

"Looks like you won the battle,"Sasuke joked.

"You know it,"Sakura replied, opening the door.

* * *

><p>Naruto finished his icecream, and him and Hinata began to walk home.<p>

Naruto escorted hinata home. He sighed.

"Whats wrong?"Hinata asked.

"Just a bit sad that the day didn't last longer."

Hinata got on her tip toes, and kissed him.

She got down, and blushed a bit."We have more than today."

Naruto laughed a bit."See you tomorrow."

"See ya,"Naruto said, walking away.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura stood outside of Sasuke's house.<p>

"Well, i'll see you tomorrow,"Sakura said.

"Yeah,"Sasuke said toking a step forward. he stopped.

"What is it?"Sakura asked.

Sasuke turned around, and kissed Sakura, no warning.

Sakura was stunned, but closed her eyes, and enjoyed the kiss.

When the two separated, Sasuke smiled."Tomorrow."

She laughed a bit, and kissed him again.

"Tomorrow."

_Tomorrow._

* * *

><p>Naruto stretched, and laid down on his bed, getting ready for sleep.<p>

His mind was racing with thoughts of Hinata.

He smiled, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, Sasuke and Sakura went out to see a movie.<p>

Itachi looked through the house for anything he needed to pick up from the store.

When he had his list together, he grabbed his wallet, and left.

* * *

><p>Nagato and Konan were taking care of little Yahiko.<p>

His hair was finally starting to show color, though barley. What hair was there was starting to turn a slight orange.

"Hes starting to look so much like Yahiko,"Konan stated.

Nagato nodded."Orange hair and all."

* * *

><p>Itachi looked at his little list, seeing if all the idems were there.<p>

"Damn, still need some carrots."

He went to the vegetables to find the carrots and prepair dinner.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed."Not really worth the money to see,"he stated.<p>

"Agreed,"Sakura replied, holding her head in shame.

Sasuke sighed."Don't get sad, you didn't know how bad that movie would be."

"Still,"Sakura replied,"I was the one who made you go to it. I won't blame you for dumping me."

Sasuke laughed."You think I would dump you because of a bad movie?"

Sakura's eyes filled with hope."You won't?"

Sasuke laughed louder."Not for all the bad dates you can throw at me."

Sakura laughed with him."Then I have the perfect movie-"

"Hey, I said I could stand them, I didn't say for to try it."

Both began laughing as the walked back to Sasuke's house.

* * *

><p>Itachi walked out of the store. In his right hand were the grocerys he had picked up.<p>

He looked both ways, and began crossing the street.

* * *

><p>Renji smiled when he saw Itachi rossing the street.<p>

"Madara, you never cease to surprise me."

He popped his brake out of place, and the car began to slowly move down the hill.

* * *

><p>"Move!"someone shouted."I can't stop!"<p>

Itachi turned to see a car rolling toward him. Before Itachiu could move, the car ran him over.

When the car finally came to a stop, police and paramedics had already arived.

Renji was questioned, and let go.

Itachi was rushed to the hospital, his injurys very serious.

* * *

><p>Sasuke answered his phone."Yeah?"he asked.<p>

"Sasuke Uchiha?"someone asked.

"Yeah this is Sasuke,"he replied.

"We are calling about your older brother."

Sasuke froze."Whats wrong with Itach?"

"A few minutes ago, your brother was run over by a car whose breaks had broken on it while it was parked."

"And Itachi?"Sasuke asked.

"He is in the emergency room, having his injurys being taken care of."

Sasuke toke a breath."Which hospital?"

"The one downtown."

Sasuke hung up the phone, and ran out to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Sakura had listened to to Sasuke talking.<p>

When he went out the door, she chose to follow him.

* * *

><p>Itachi was in critical condition.<p>

When Sasuke got there, both of Itachi's arms and one of his legs were broken. He had an IV cable attached to his right arm. And his breathing was weak.

Itachi opened his right eye. His left eye had been cut open, and was bandaged up to prevent him from reopening the wound.

Sasuke and Sakura sat down, and were silent for a couple minutes.

"Hey,"Itachi finaly said, his voice weak.

"Hey,"Sasuke said, holding back his tears.

Sakura nodded.

Itachi laughed a bit."You know,"he stated,"I never thought I would be in the hospital for reasons like this."

"Really?"Sasuke said, calming down a bit.

"I always pictured it being in my sleep, next to the girl I loved."

Sasuke laughed a bit."Well, your not dieing today."

Itachi was silent for a minute."Yeah. Well, i'm tired Sasuke, you mind if I get some rest?"

"Sure,"Sasuke said, standing up.

Sakura followed behind Sasuke."i hope you get better Itachi,"she said with a bow.

Itachi just flashed a smiled.

When the door closed, his smile faded."Sorry, Sasuke."

* * *

><p>When they got back to Sasuke's house, Sakura saw Sasuke break down in tears.<p>

"What is it?"Sakura asked."Itachi is going to be fine."

"No he isn't,"Sasuke replied."He tried to make me fell better."

"But-"Sakura began.

Sasuke punched a wall."He always does this."

"Sasuke,"Sakura said, noticing him getting ready to punch the wall again.

Sasuke screamed and punched the wall again."He should have just said he was going to die!"

Sakura pulled Sasuke from the wall, grabbing him around the waist."Sasuke please! Stop!"

Sasuke was quiet for a minute."I'm sorry Sakura."

* * *

><p>Itachi died the next day, and his funeral a couple days after.<p>

After that point, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen, even by Sakura.

No one knew where he went. He wasn't even at his house, at least when they checked on him.

They looked for him, but he somehow avoided them, day in, and day out.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed, watching TV. Ino sat next to her, uneasy.<p>

Sakura was uneasy as well, but didn't show it.

The two had tried to find Sasuke for the past week, to no avail.

School was the next day, and they knew the best chance they had of finding him was to go to school. Still, they were uneasy not knowing where he had vanished off to.

* * *

><p>Naruto was thinking about where Sasuke could have vanished off to. He had thought of all the places he would hide, but didn't know where Sasuke would hide.<p>

He sighed.

"Everything okay?"Hinata asked, putting down her book.

"Just worried about Sasuke."

Hinata sighed."Were all worried. After all, Itachi was the last member of his family."

"I would probably be the same way if I was him,"Naruto admitted."Still, we need to be there for him."

* * *

><p>"So now that Itachi is dead, who are after next?"Danzo asked.<p>

"Nagato, Konan, or any of the other ones will do."Madara laughed."If we kill Nagato and Konan, that would leave their son an orphan."He laughed harder.

"Your a monster Uchiha,"Danzo noted."But you have a creative way of thinking."

Zetsu laughed."So long as i'm not killed, you can have them all to yourself. Hell, kill the kid if you want to."

"You have my promise,"Madara stated."But if you fail me, the deal is off."

"Don't worry, as far as they know, i'm still on your list, and trying to avoid being killed."

Madara nodded."Good. Now get going, i'm going to need more information before long."

Zetsu nodded, and left.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat on his bed with the lights off. His eyes were bloodshot, but he had quit crying. He knew that it wasn't an accident that Itachi was dead.<p>

He knew that Madara was behind this. And he wanted revenge.

He didn't know where to start though.

* * *

><p>Deidara held himself up with his cane, paying his respects to Itachi.<p>

"To be honest,"he said to himself,"I always though I would die first."He laughed a bit, but sighed."Why did you have to die on us man?"

"Because life is an unexpected thing,"came the voice of Madara Uchiha.

Deidara turned, only to have a bullet go right through his right lung. He fell to the ground, coughing up blood.

Madara pointed his pistol at Deidara's head, and smiled."Good-bye my old friend. Give Itachi my regards."

Mixed in with sound of screaming people, the sound of a pistol going off was unmistakably heard.

* * *

><p>"Damn you Madara,"Nagato said, struggling to keep his calm. Yahiko was asleep in the other room, but Nagato was pissed beyond normal levels.<p>

Konan put a hand on Nagato's shoulder."Keep calm Nagato, i'm mad too, but anger won't kill Madara."

"I agree with Konan,"Hidan said.

"You know, you were always the one to lose his temper first,"Konan stated.

Hidan laughed."Time can change anyone. To be honest, i'm surprised i'm calm at all."

Nagato calmed down."Well, how close are you to getting him? We've been waiting for so long for their deaths. They aren't even human anymore."

"We know they are working with the Yakuza, but thats about it. They could be anywhere in Japan in a mater of hours."Hidan pulled out a piece of paper."This is a known higher-up of the Yakuza, but we don't know how high up."

"Danzo?"Nagato asked. The paper showed the disfigured old man who had given his vast wealth to help in convicting Madara Uchiha.

Hidan nodded."We managed to get information to tie him as a higher-up in the Yakuza, but we don't know how high, like I just said. So, we have kept a close eye on him, but to no avail. All we managed to get was the names of two other members, nothing else."

"Have you arrested him?"Nagato asked.

Hidan nodded."Once, but the evidence was to low. He was quickly found innocent and let free."

* * *

><p>Danzo had called for his closest advisor to meet with him.<p>

"What is it?"Gato asked.

"I need you help Gato,"Dazo said to him.

"With?"he asked. He took a seat, and relaxed.

"Madara has managed to kill Deidara,"Danzo told him.

Gato sighed."And? What gain does it have?"

"The Yakuza has had a steady rise in pay since Madara and Orochimaru have given us their aid. And all they want are a certain number of people."

Gato laughed."And I have given the Yakuza a good amount of funding since I helped you gain the seat as leader."

"And I thank you,"Danzo told him."But still, it's a good raise in money. It allows us to branch out to the other countries. Soon, we can run all the crime in the world."

Gato laughed."That does sound fun."

* * *

><p>Zabuza laughed."Really Suigetsu?"<p>

"Yeah,"Suigetsu said smiling.

"A scholarship, and your not even your second year of high school."Zabuza sighed."Man, I still remember the kid that my brother brough over every so offten to play. Your father would be proud."

Suigetsu sighed."Its a shame that i'm the only one left."

Zabuza nodded.

"Scholarship?"Karina asked, walking in.

"Yeah,"Suigetsu laughed."This college in America sent it to me."

"America!?"Karin asked, shocked.

"Some place called _West Virginia University*_."Suigetsu laughed."I don't know why, but they have taken an interest in me."

"Over seas,"Karin said in surprise."Are you really going to take it?"

"Maybe,"Suigetsu laughed."But, I still have a couple years to think it over. Who knows,"he said blushing a bit,"something may keep me here."

* * *

><p>Sakura knocked on Sasuke's door.<p>

"Sasuke!"she called.

For once, the door opened.

Sasuke stood there, his eyes dark and lost of emotion, though still slightly blood-shot. He looked tired, but stood stronger than normal.

"Sakura?"he asked."What is it?"

She hugged him."We've been worried."She was crying.

"Sorry,"he said, walking inside. Sakura followed behind him.

* * *

><p>Hinata sighed."Sakura is at Sasuke's. She said he is more quiet than usual, but he is okay."<p>

Naruto laughed."Good to know. I've been worried."He turned to the clanader."Odd timeing. School starts back up tomorrow."

"Time has gone by,"Hinata agreed.

Naruto smiled."Well, lets at least try to make the best of it."

* * *

><p>School took many of them by surprise. Almost everyone had been focused on their breaks that they forgot about school.<p>

But, everyone walked their way up to the school.

Sakura and Ino were walking with Sasuke, who still looked tired and distant, but listened to what they said, even if he didn't smile.

Suigetsu was talking Jugo about something he didn't understand. Karin just listened.

Naruto was talking with Hinata and the others. Garra and Matsuri were the only ones who weren't in it. They were talking about going to the movies some time.

Neji was with Tenten. Lee wasn't far behind them. But he was doing some weird_ dance thing_, so the were getting away from him.

Everyone else was talking with their friends or focusing on what awaited them.

* * *

><p>Kakashi cleared his throat."As off today, you will all be sent off to your new classes for your second year of high school. You have all been given your class scedual for this year."<p>

Unlike last year, where only specific classes had different teachers, the school board agreed to use an american way of teaching. They woud have different teachers for different classes.

Naruto was looking at his and Hinata's schedule. The only class they didn't have together was their math class, but they were okay with that.

Sasuke scanned his, and sighed. He didn't care.

Sakura swiped his schedule, and saw that they only had two classes together. She sighed, and put it back on his desk.

She looked at him, seeing him stare out the window. He didn't even notice her taking his schedule.

Itachi's death must have had more of an effect than they thought.

* * *

><p>Soon everyone was put into their new classes.<p>

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin, Shikamaru, Temari, Lee, Neji and Kabuto were in class 2-A. Their teacher was named Jiraiya, a man with spiky grey hair.

"Welcome everyone,"Jirayia said."You have finished your first year as high schoolers. Starting today you are beginning your second year. We have also adopted an American way of teaching, having separate teachers for different classes."He went on, telling them about the procedure for the year.

* * *

><p>Sai looked at everyone in his class. This was a decent sized class.<p>

Along with Sai, Tenten, Gaara, Matsuri, Jugo, Ino, Kiba, Shino, and choji shared that class.

Everyone, except Sai, were all talking ot each other. Sai desided to read a book he had brought with him.

Danzo had tald him to keep an eye on Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. But, since they weren't in his class, he settled with reading.

* * *

><p>Ino looked at the kid sitting in the front reading.<p>

"Who is that guy?"Ino asked.

"Sai Chang, I think,"Neji said."I heard his family is from China."

"He seems out of place,"Ino added.

"I know,"Kiba replied."Quiet and distant, a lot like Sasuke last year."

Ino snorted."Well, he does looke a bit like him, but he is not Sasuke."

* * *

><p>Nagato pulled out an old photo.<p>

"What did you find Nagato?"Konan asked.

"Look,"Nagato said, handing her the picture. In it was an assortment of kids.

"Our big picture from high school,"Konan stated, smiling."I forgot all about this."

In front stood a kid with a foolish grin and spiky blonde hair. On his right stood a girl with red hair, slightly blushing. Behind them stood a boy with red hair covering his right eye, and a girl with blue hair, having a slight smile.

To the right, a boy with blonde hair covering one side of his face was smiling, his eye in the middle of rolling. Standing right behind him was a muscular guy, flexing his muscles a bit, and hiding a smile. A guys with grey hair, and a notably pissed off face, stood to his right, getting ready to punch him.

Next to the girl with blue hair was kid with black hair. he looked off to the side with a distant look in his eyes. Another muscular kid stood behind him, smiling at the camera while his muscles flexed a bit. He had tan skin and a shark-like grin. Another kid with red hair, only spiky, stood next to him, giving a slight smile, though you could tell, by his eyes, that he was happy. Next to him stood a kid with pale skin, an eye patch over one eye.

A man stood in the back. He had long, spiky white hair. His grin was like the first kid's. He stood with pride, like age was avoiding him. though his face was the opposite. You could tell he was old just by his face.

"Jiraiya-sensei sure did teach us well,"Nagato said.

"This was right after the trial,"Konan noted."Itachi use to be such a flirt before then."She laughed."I remember punching him a few times beacuse of it."

Nagato sighed."Shame Yohiko couldn't see it."

Konan nodded."Yeah. My first love, though he never felt the same."

"I was so jealous of him,"Nagato laughed."I would have fought him for your heart if he wasn't my friend."

"Yeah,"Konan said, smiling."To bad he died right before the trial ended."

Nagato nodded.

They heard Yahiko crying from his room."Well, we can't let bad memories slow us down,"Nagato said, standing."Our son needs us."

Konan laughed."Nagato,"she said, going to check on Yahiko.

Nagato laughed back, following her.

* * *

><p>Karin rubbed her shoulders when she stepped inside the house.<p>

Suigetsu laughed."Well maybe you shouldn't push yourself so hard in front of Sasuke. He has a girl friend you know."

Karin just flashed him an annoyed look."It wasn't to impress Sasuke."

"Than why did I hear you whispering,'_Sasuke_,' everytime you ran by me?"Suigetsu asked.

Karin blushed."Shut up!"she shouted, throwing her backpack at him.

Suigetsu ducked, only for it to hit jugo in the chest.

"Sorry,"Karin said to him.

"No problem,"Jugo said, scraching his chest.

* * *

><p>Tenten pulled the picture of Neji off of her deak. She sighed.<p>

She put the picture back, and prepared to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Naruto put his book up, and turned off the light.<p>

He rolled up underneath his covers, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Damn it,"Temari said, annoyed. Shikamaru had fallen asleep on the couch again, leaving her with finishing the dishes.<p>

Gaara and Kankuro had done them the nights before. She was hoping Shikamaru would have washed them, but that might be asking a bit much.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it wasn't what you expected. To be honest, i'm running low on ideas once more.<strong>

**I might need to take a break for a time, but i'm not done yet.**

**TY again for reading, and i hope you enjoy what is to come.**


End file.
